Gosh Nate Gray
by BubblegummmChewer
Summary: Nate Gray from Connect Three isn't rock star famous any more... He's going to school and the girls still love him...except Avenue. She's not like the rest of them, and can't stand him..until he finds the secret that makes her bottled up.
1. Loser

**Alright so tell me if you like this one!! Nate from Connect Three is not famous any more (but the girls still love him) and now is going to public High School! I don't own anything except this plot and the characters (minus Connect Three)!! Also a lot of this is made up…so if you see something that's not for real, I kind of just made it to seem more interesting….also because my story was with Nick Jonas, but got deleted because I used non-fiction characters.. I changed the name to Nate (from Camp Rock) and the last name to Gray because they are all brothers (besides what Camp Rock said..)... hope you guys like my story!! I did make some tiny mistakes probably because I had to redo some of this in order to change it... I might have missed a couple of things!! AND he basically has the same life of Nick Jonas!!**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY_

So I walked to school today. My name is Avenue Gena (pronounced like the name Jenna). Yes like street or drive. I hate it when people make fun of my name. It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining. I'm 16 and I got to Bellesburg High.

"Hey Avenue!" said my best friend Parker. She's my best friend, she probably one of the coolest people I've met because she's not like any other person I've met. She's kind of funky you know? So anyways, continuing on with my story… "Have you seen the new guy!! Guess who is?! Nate Gray! From Connect Three!! He's so hot! … " And blah blah blah. You can tell she's kind of hyper, but she's cool like that.

"Yes Parker, you've told me about three thousand times. To tell you the truth, I could care less. He's just another one of those guys who think they are all that, and get everything they want." I told her. But it didn't ruin her spirits.

"Whatever Avenue, I think its awesome!" So I walk into homeroom. And there he is. With all the girls crowded around him, and all the guys hanging in the back scowling. I couldn't blame them. They were all the popular guys, and now no one wants to talk to them. They all want to talk to Nate . Whatever. I have better things to do. I find my way to the third row of seats and sit myself down in the middle of the row.

"Rinnnnnngggggg!" Went the bell. Time for class.

"Good morning students." Said Mr. Harrison. "I see we have a new, talented young student. Mr. Gray, please introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Nate. Um, I'm new, well that's pretty obvious." He was babbling, how funny, except for the problem was he was staring right at me so all the girls looked at me like it was my fault this kid was making a fool out of himself. "Well I'm from New Jersey, and well, um go Giants!"

Everyone turned their heads in confusion.

"What a weirdo." I muttered to myself, thinking no one heard it, but apparently the class did, and so did Mr. Harrison.

"What was that Miss Gena?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"Nothing." I say.

"Well I heard something, and since you like to talk so much, how about giving Mr. Gray a tour of the school, and helping him out. You're going to have to do a lot of explaining about it while your doing it." All the girls looked at me jealous. Why should they? This was a cruel punishment! Mr. Harrison was giving me the day off to walk around the school with some jerk.

"Mr. Harrison please –" I began to plead. I'd rather go to my classes than this.

"No Miss Gena, there will be no conflict or begging, after this class you will help Mr. Gray." So then I spent the rest of class just wishing I could go home, or to the office. My dad owns this big publishing company. I guess you could say we're rich with money, just not rich with family social skills. He's always working so I'm constantly going to the office to go see him, but then again, he's always busy there too and so I try to help him out you know?

After the bell rang I got my books together as slowly as I possibly could. I stood up, keeping no eye contact and walked to the door where Nate stood smiling, this crooked smile, unsure. I walked out the door with him following close behind and went to my locker to put my books away.

"So I guess this is where you ditch me, right?" Nate asked. I was stunned he would even bother to ask me such a question.

"You know what? Maybe I should. But I'm not like that." I told him.

"Really? You seemed like you couldn't stand me, I mean everyone else was just so friendly and you didn't bother to greet me, and not to mention you said I was a weirdo."

"Why don't you just get over yourself? Life doesn't evolve around you! The only people you met were the girls. Just because you go on tour across the country, and sing some lame songs, your over! Your old news! Look I'm sorry if it hit you hard, but your some rich jerk who gets everything they want, that's why you're a weirdo. You take it all in like its nothing!"

"And you're some perfect angel? I don't get everything I want, I move around constantly, do the same thing every day, I have no friends."

"Yeah, but you have fans, who love you for everything you do. They don't even know you, and they want to be your friend. You have no idea what its like to make new friends? You've got a family who supports you, a life that gives you money, billboard signs, posters, CD covers, TV shows, interviews, I could go on!"

"I may not know how life works for you, but you don't know how mine does. You think you see it all. You know everything. I'm sorry if you're not the center of attention now, but layoff, I'm new to all of this!"

"New to what? The attention? You've gotten it all your life, taking away mine isn't fair."

"Sorry I made it miserable for the rest of the year!"

"Whatever. Your not really. You enjoy all this. All the drama because you've never been in it, never seen what's really hurt a person. Well let me tell you something. I want no part of it. Good-bye. Also, the Giants play for New York, not New Jersey." I stormed away and ignored him for the rest of the day, someone else could help him find his classes. -- At the end of school, I decided to go to the office.

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff, tell me if you like the story… yes I know why is she so mean to Nate?? Also about the Giants… Haha, yes I know they play for New York… I kind of made his first time at school seem a little weird and awkward… oops! sorry its kind of short!!**


	2. Playing Around

Alright so tell me if you like this oneJason

**I'm such a dork! Right after I finished the previous chapter I got started on this one... haha! It's on Nate's side this time!! Hope you like it!! Also review!!**

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY!!_

Man. That girl is nuts. I've never met any one like her! Usually they all think I'm cool, but she's different. Way different. She's kind of cute too, with her temper and all, I mean if not for her character she'd be like any other girl. I know there has got to be some way where I can at least be in the same room as her and not have to feel like I have to run out of her wrath. Sheesh. Well I guess now I have to go find my class rooms. They did give me a map and schedule so I'm not that desperate, I just kind of wanted to look around – with her. Nate! Cut it out! She hates your guts remember?! And why should I like her anyways? She hasn't done anything to make want to get to know her – except the way she's different.

I got through my day at school, not seeing her again, just a bunch of random girls in my classes talking to me, not single guy either, so I went straight home. Even though I got tons of offers to go hang with some crowds (need I mention invites from girls – again) I thought it would be better just settle at home for a little while.

"Hi mom!" I said pleasantly.

"Hey Nate, how was your day?" she asked me.

"Interesting. . ." I replied, but Shanes was sitting on the couch listening and got interested.

"Interesting how?" He asked me.

"Well everything was going fine till this girl, I think her name's Avenue, just decided she hated my guts the moment she saw me! I mean I get up to introduce myself and there she is, staring at me with those eyes of hers! I messed up and everything, I couldn't help it, and then she made fun of me in front of everybody!" I was so confused.

"Aw, sounds like love!" Shane said teasingly.

"No way man, it can't be!" I said.

"Think about it, she has those eyes that pull you in right?"

"Yeah I couldn't stop staring at her when I got up in front of the class."

"Uh-huh! And you messed up you said?"

"Um yeah, I said we're from New Jersey then went 'Go Giants!' It was really embarrassing. And after I said that, she's all like 'what a weirdo!' so the teacher yelled at her and she had to help me with finding my classes, except I said something that made her even more upset and she ditched me." I was rambling now.

"Nate face it! You're in love and you don't know how to handle it!" I blushed. Whoa. I was not in love, and I certainly don't blush over girls.

"Shane, I don't get it."

"Girls are hard to understand at first, but the only way to win her over is let her know that your interested, tell her if she's willing, that you'd like to get to know her. You'll catch on, but in the mean time just try to win her over."

"You should be happy your out of school and aren't in college yet."

"I am. Now go!" Go where? I had hardly any homework because it was my first day. I walked up the stairs to my room. Right out my window was a Billboard of "The Jonas Brothers". She was right. I was full of myself. I had to show her that I wasn't though. – All night I thought of her. And ways to get her.

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY_

I walked into the office. My dad was there behind his desk, shouting at some guy in the phone.

"Hi dad." I said to him, I smiled too, but he didn't bother to look in my direction. That's okay, he's busy. I walked into the back of the office and saw Frank, dad's employee making copies and drinking coffee. "Hey Frank!" I said.

"Hey Avenue, how was school?" Frank asked.

"Not so good, stupid guy who said stupid things."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, need any help?"

"Okay sure, how about you finish with the copies, and file the originals."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and could you make some more coffee?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure Mr. Caffeine." I said grinning back. I busily got to work and after an hour Frank came back. "I copied, filed, and made coffee, just the way you like it – black."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Just kidding, two creams, two sugars. I even taste tested it for you, pretty sweet."

"Don't get any ideas, you know how addicted I am to that stuff." I laughed. He was too addicted, he had coffee all the time, and got headaches if he didn't have it on a regular basis.

"Yeah I know."

"You know if you're looking for a job, and I'm not here, you should totally take mine." My smile faded.

"Now that's funny, I'm sure that's the first thing my dad has on his mind, hire his daughter."

"Oh come on, he ought to hire you, you know how to run his business better than he does, I've showed you everything I know and more. I've learned a lot, and one of them is that life travels fast, and you'd better hop on the train before it's to late."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Some guy named Mr. Wu, story about a grandfather who wished he could have been there for his son and grandchildren. Section seventy –"

"Three, Children's Fiction, I know."

"See? Perfect for the job."

"I'll think about it." I kept on working till night and dad drove me home. No one talked. He had some more business calls to attend too…

The next day at school. I walked into home room and again saw the same thing as before. All the girls surrounding "Mr. Joke" I sat down in my seat. Wow I was way early. Ten minutes till class started. I really didn't have anything to do and Parker's mom called and said she was sick. I was on my own for now. Or maybe not… I was kind of just sitting there when all of a sudden this guy walks up to my desk. Guess who? None other then Nate Jonas.

"What do want?" I asked annoyed. He put his hands on the desk in front of me and leaned in.

"Look," he whispered, "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong hand. I didn't mean to offend you. You're right I am a rich kid who face is all over the place."

"You got that right."

"But if you give me another chance, I'd like to get to know you better." He continued. Wow. I pushed him back, because his face was real close to mine, not to mention his body since the desk is not that big.

"Yeah, I don't think so. One of the reasons why I can't stand you is that you think you deserve it all. Well not me. I deserve someone better. And until you can show me that you're not loving the attention, and stop stealing what's mine, then, maybe we can talk." I said pealing his fingers off my desk.

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY_

Ouch. That hurt. Gosh I hate Shane. I left the class for two seconds to call him.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Shane asked.

"What's up is I'm never taking your advice again!"

"Why what happened?"

"She totally thought I was being self centered while hitting on her."

"Oh. Well it worked with Kat."

"Dude! Kat liked you back!"

"True, I'm sorry dude."

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it, if she hated me yesterday she must want to kill me today. What was I thinking taking advice from you?"

"Maybe you should try Jason instead?"

"Maybe." And I hung up on him. I walked back into the class room and was totally annoyed with what I saw. Some guy had come up to Avenue and started flirting with her, she flipped her hair, and smiled. She looked totally cute. Ugh. I hate myself for falling for someone who I can't even talk too. Just then this girl named Brenda came over.

"Hi Nate! I saw what happened! It's too bad, but maybe you should go for someone who really wants you." She clung on my arm.

"Thanks Brenda, but its okay, I can always try again." Her face fell when I said that. But I'm not sorry. I intended to try again. With or without Jason's help I wasn't going to mess up. Again.

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY_

Nate left out to the hall way pulling out his cell phone. Whatever, I really didn't care about him anymore. Just then this guy Carter came up to me.

"Hey, I saw what you did, it was awesome." He said to me.

"Really? I mean no big deal, I didn't want to hang out with him." I said back, still in my annoyed mood.

"Well if he's bothering you or something call me." He gave me his phone number. Great. "Maybe we can hang out some time." Sure, yeah, whatever. But then I noticed Nate coming back in and decided to play a little. **(okay sorry, something is really messed up with my computer and I'm trying to deal with it, but it's a little weird and I had to change my story around… so the next chapter is what she's going to do, but I think you can guess….hope you still like it!!)..**


	3. Felt Like Saying Hi

Alright so tell me if you like this one

**Alright so this is my first story and I don't know if all of you are enjoying this, or you guys want me to change my ways, so here's the next chapter and tell me if you like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!! And Yes, I do know his name is Nick, not Nate, but I'm using Nate (from Camp Rock) because this is the second time I'm posting my story because the last I did use Nick and my story got deleted...**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY (still)_

"That would be so cool!" I said to Carter. I flipped my hair and smiled. Carter seemed to think I was really into him. Perfect.

"Yeah, you know, we could see a movie." Carter said casually but a big smile was on his face. Oh come on. I'm not that easy to get, but whatever.

"Yeah, that would be so much fun!" I said just as enthusiastic like last time. Then I heard someone cough, and saw Nate shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. Carter saw too and smirked.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said to me and winked, obviously please he made _the _Nate Gray jealous. Mr. Harrison then came in.

"Okay kids, get to your seats." Nate walked past Carter, who was standing by a desk, obviously waiting for Nate to pass him, when he did Carter said something.

"Maybe next time, you should go for girls who are your league. Stop embarrassing yourself Gray." Okay I didn't mean for it to go that far, and I certainly don't want to get Carter's hopes up high. Ugh. This is turning into more of a mess!

At the end of class I went to my locker. I closed my locker door after putting my book in, and getting my new ones out and saw Carter leaning against them grinning at me.

"Carter, we need to talk." I told him.

"Yeah we do, what do think about tonight? We could go see a movie, your pick, and then go eat some dinner." He said. This was going to be harder than I thought. And then I saw Nate behind him, watching us. Why is he always there when something's not right?!

"Um, busy tonight and basically the rest of the weekend." I saw his face drop, and Nate had a smirk on his face. Oh no, this is not what he's thinking. "But – um, maybe next week." Carter's smile went back onto his face. It's not going to be easy to get rid of him. And with that thought in mind, Carter leaned in towards me closing his eyes. He wanted to kiss me. I really didn't. He kept coming closer and closer, just a couple inches from my face. Guess what? I sneezed. "Achoo!" I kind of made it loud. Carter stared at me in shock.

"Wow." Was all he said. I kind of felt bad.

"I am so sorry! Here let me get that for you!" I offered him, and tried to clean him up with a tissue I got out of my locker. It was all really kind of embarrassing to have your spit of some guy who just tried to kiss you. But he wouldn't let me bother with him.

"No Avenue, its okay, you've done enough." He turned around and saw Nate laughing so hard he turned red. Carter walked passed him stiffly, obviously also embarrassed and annoyed. Oh well, what can you do? I walked past Nate, knowing he wouldn't let me leave without having it. I was right.

"That was hilarious!" He said.

"Yeah whatever." I replied, not in the mood.

"You didn't kiss him."

"I know."

"You did it on purpose."

"Did what?"

"Sneezed on him. You sneezed on him so you wouldn't have to kiss him."

"How would you know?"

"Think about it Avenue. You didn't agree to a date with him, you also saw me and decided to not to kiss him. I think you like me."

"Gosh Nate Gray! It's not always about you! When will you finally realize that? I don't like you, and I can never like you because you are so selfish and immature! Even if I did like Carter you didn't even give us privacy, you just stood there and stared, smirking when you felt like it, laughed when you felt like it, and pick on me when you feel like it!"

"I – I'm sorry – I – I guess I didn't realize it." He stuttered. I softened up.

"Just please make up your mind." And I walked away. . .

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So I watched her walk away. Just like that. When I saw Carter about to kiss her I kind of felt dazed, because I really wanted to kiss her too. I guess I was still in a daze when she left because I hardly saw her leave. I went on with some of my classes, but when lunch came I decided to look for her. I keep messing up! I just wanted to make everything right.

So I searched the cafeteria and didn't see her, and I looked over the school yard and in some of the classes but I still couldn't find her. I found some girl named Susan and decided to ask her.

"Hi! Could I ask you a question?" I asked. She looked surprised but happy too.

"Sure, anything!" She replied.

"Do you know where Avenue went? I mean I know you guys aren't best friends, but I see you guys hang out sometimes, so I thought you might know." This seemed to bother her a bit.

"Avenue? Why would you wa- I mean, yeah, I think she said she was going to the library."

"Okay thanks! Great!" She was about to say something, but I raced out of the school and down the street to the library. Right when I got in, I started looking behind the computer, or at the tables. Nope, she wasn't there, so now I looked down every aisle of books, and finally I came to a stop. Because there in front of me, was the prettiest, most peaceful looking girl I have ever seen. Avenue Gena. She looked up at me in surprise, I guess I made a loud presence since I ran right into a bookshelf, knocking down a couple of books. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." Was all she could manage to say.

**Okay so I'll write the rest later!! Tell me if you liked it!!**


	4. Catching On

**Okay sorry it took me so long!! Guys please, please, PLEASE review!! I really want to know if you like it…. I have only gotten a couple responses and I'm hoping this chapter will bring more, even if you don't like it please tell me so I can change some things around… Alright!! Here's my next chapter!!  
**

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY_

"Look I really need to talk to you." I said taking large step towards her.

"What are you, stalking me?" she asked looking bewildered. Huh. I think I can see why she thinks I'm stalking her. Needless to say it's only because I like her.

"No, but some things that you have said and done have made me kind of interested in you." Smooth. I told myself sarcastically. Real smooth.

"What?"

"What I meant was, you're not like other girls you know?" I sat down on the bench she was sitting on and scooted close to her. I could smell her perfume. It was really sweet, nothing I've ever smelled before.

"Yeah. I know." She said bluntly.

"Okay sorry for confusing you, what I'm trying to tell you, is that your not like other girls, you're a lot cooler, and smarter, and prettier, and all those things combined make you beautiful." She kind of was taken back. She looked at me with a puzzled smile.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." I told her a matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. I really mean it. No one has ever told me I was beautiful." I didn't realize how tense she was until I felt her soften up around me. I smiled. I think I'm finally getting somewhere.

"Avenue, I really like you." I told her.

"Yeah well, I think now I can stand you and your selfish, immature ways for a couple hours at school." Gee, thanks. But I laughed. Because she didn't understand what I meant. Or did she? That was one of the reasons why I liked her, because she's smart, so of course when you say something she'll probably understand, but she has this way of making it look like she doesn't understand and you want her too, so you spill your guts out, trying to tell her how you feel and then she gives you this look that makes it look like she knew all along and your not sure if she's just getting it now or she just likes torturing you. I don't know if you understood that, I guess that means she's mysterious in her own way.

"No, Avenue, I really, _really,_ like you." And then she puts on that face. The one that tells you _"I knew it this whole time."_

"Oh, thanks – again." Then she looked down and blushed. Ladies and gentlemen! I have now made Avenue Gena blush! (But that was only my opening act – stay tuned for the rest of the show!) Her hair fell off her shoulders and into her face.

"Hey, what happened?" I said jokingly. "What happened to Avenue, one of the toughest girls in school? Did I just see her blush?"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, your still a jerk."

"But I'm not such a bad guy!" I was practically on my knees, because she wouldn't lift her face, and I was afraid to touch her and every part of this conversation would disappear, so I peered up at her face. "I can't help that a lot of girls like to talk to me, but I've seen a lot of guys looking at you during class."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked in an "I'll-prove-you-wrong" type way, but I smiled because I knew she was also curious. I knew she was definitely listening now.

"Like Bob Drew, Frank Nelson, Jimmy Ferguson, Richard Warter – " I wasn't exactly done but Avenue gasped quietly.

"Richard Warter?" Okay so I lost her.

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry go on." I chuckled. I knew she didn't mean go on, like "I want to here the rest of the people who like me" but a go on because she interrupted me.

"Ted Gardner, Carter Finley, Josh Wade – me." I added the last one under my breath.

"Look Nate, I can see that you're trying hard to make a friendship and possibly more –"

"So you'll go out with me?" I asked.

"No. No because I really want to see how hard you're trying, which means not being a stuck up, rich kid, who gets everything they want, dates as many girls they like, let teachers grade them higher because you're famous, and still get away with it. I want a guy who knows how to deal with me, as in be able to push back at me for what they stand for even if I shoot them down, and show me he is not one of those guys I just described. Show me Nate Gray that you can be that one in a million guy that I actually admire. Then we can talk." And with that she got up and walked away leaving me to plan out how I'm going to be that one in a million guys she actually admires.

I got up and walked home, still thinking. When I got home I saw both of my parents in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said.

"Hey son, what have you been up to?" My dad asked. Well that was going to be a long story, so I decided to ask him for something I wasn't sure was going to happen.

"Dad, I need to ask you for something." My dad looked at my mom and smiled.

"I think I know where this is going." He told me.

"Okay yeah, so there's this girl in school and she's not like any other girl in school –"

"And so you asked her out and she said now, but you want money for when she says yes."

"Uh yeah, how did you know?"

"Your mom told me about this girl that caught your eye, but I kind of figured out the rest. She sounds just like your mom. Making you chase her, till you've built that muscle to catch up to her. Now if you want some money, you go find a job. It's time to teach you that you can't always depend on your mom and I for everything you want." Ugh. Great. But I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes. The next day was Wednesday, I'll go hunt for jobs after school…

_AVENUES SIDE of the STORY_

Wow. I was really surprised at what Nate said, but I played it cool. I was so sure I didn't like him until he explained why he did like me and I realized he was a lot more sincere then what I thought. Ugh! No, its not that I mad, it's more like I changed my mind just for a stupid boy. But he's not stupid, he's actually very smart and I know if he really wants me, he'll go just by my rules and be practically everything I've wanted. So I lay in bed that night just thinking about him. . .

The next day at school I got into class early, and I saw him. He was doing one of the things I implied for him not to do. He was staying away from the girls. He literally chose the seat all the way in the back pretending to be studying. Even though the girls still stared at him he pretended not to notice – until I walked in. He looked up from his notebook and smiled. All the girls looked at me confused and upset. I pretended not to notice him and walked to where I usually sit.

"Hey Avenue!" I looked up and saw Richard Warter looking down at me and smiling. I guess Carter gave up, because Richard's his best friend.

"Um hi!" I couldn't help but smile I've crushed on this guy for like ever!

"So I guess Carter's not your type huh?" he asked. I looked at him with a smile.

"Carter's nice and all but he's not my type."

"Yeah he told me about how you were busy and I just told him to lay off, you know, that must be totally bogus for someone just to come up and talk to you and ask you out in just one day." Aw, he was thinking about how I felt.

"Thanks. That was really sweet."

"Naw, it was nothing. So are you going out with Nate?" he asked. I expected it.

"Um, no, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, Susan just said he was looking for you, and I thought maybe he'd also ask you out since your so pretty and all." Like any other girl would I giggled. But I did notice the difference between Richard's description of pretty, and Nate's description of me being beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye and saw Nate staring at us. He wasn't glaring, but he wasn't smiling. I felt bad for leading Nate on to another assumption, but I've been crushing on Richard for forever!

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?"

"Definitely. But what I wanted to let you know is that if you ever have trouble with Nate or Carter, or you just want to talk about something, here's my number." Ha. Great. Another phone number, but I'd rather have his than Carter's.

"Alright thanks." I said, but Richard didn't leave quite yet.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Green." His face lit up.

"Mine too!" I giggled again. Wow I was sinking low today.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's your favorite food?"

"Spaghetti." Again his face lit up and I was pretty sure that Nate was listening in.

"Mine too! We have so much in common."

"Totally!" I giggled again. Ugh. Really what was so much in common as the same favorite color and food? Richard went back to his seat and Mr. Harrison then came in. At the end of class I dodged Nate and Richard, glad that I brought my other book for my next class and went straight there.

When lunch came I remembered that today I brought my own food, I quickly left the building seeing that Richard was waiting for me in the cafeteria. I wasn't about to eat on campus, and I would be back in time for class, so I walked only a block down to a park. I sat down and opened my lunch bag which had a peanut-butter sandwich in it. I don't usually bring my own food, but I thought that I might need something to go. I was right. I heard some kids playing on the play ground and a squirrel came up to the bench I was sitting, wondering if I would give it some of my sandwich.

"Do you always sit alone?" I looked up and saw Nate looking at me.

"No, not usually. I sometimes sit with Parker, Susan occasionally eats with us, but she was Richard's latest girlfriend, but I like sitting in a different setting most of the time."

"I've noticed. I also noticed you flirting with Richard this morning." Now I noticed that he still wasn't smiling.

"Oh about that, look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, Richard came out of nowhere and started talking to me."

"You like him?"

"No, not anymore." He had a slight smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're mean." He accused me.

"What?"

"Oh come on, there you are just casually walking into class, all pretty and happy, and then he thinks he's got a shot, so he comes up and starts to flirt and so you giggle and smile back at everything he says, so he thinks he has you at the palm of his hand, gives you his phone number, you accept it, and then bam! You don't sow up at lunch, where he has a seat for you and wants to buy you lunch. Then you have me, also getting different ideas of what he was saying to you that made you so smiley and cute. That's mean."

"Well I'm sorry for Richard, he's not my type." Nate's smile grew a little wider but not his usual grin.

"So. . . What did you guys talk about?"

"Shut up Nate, like I didn't know you were listening in."

"Well I'm sorry but I need to know what's happening and not be in the blank if I'm ever going to date you!" I almost smiled at his last few words, but I had to stay strong for that same purpose.

"Well you could at least have the mind to give me some privacy! Again, I'm having another talk with another boy, and what do these situations have in common? You. You're always there!"

"I'm curious about you! You always do the unexpected. I didn't think Carter was your type, but you flirted with him anyways, I thought you were going to actually kiss him, but you sneezed on him instead, you didn't agree to a date, then I think I have a chance after our talk but then you end up taking another phone number by none other then Carter's best friend Richard! _What_ do you think I'm going to do? Let some _other guy_ take my place? No, I'm going to fight for it like you told me too!" Nate was now shouting at me. I smiled.

"Good. You're finally catching on." I told him.

**So? How did you like it?? I hope you thought it was good, I really liked my ending… It's funny because when I thought about making this story, I thought of the middle/end first and loved the idea, but then I had to make all of this up as I went along, but I usually go to bed thinking about stories or the next part of my story now, or how I'm going to end it….**

**Oh! Please vote on my poll because I've been having my friends vote, but they haven't read any of my stories and I think it would help to have some of my viewers vote!! (You can see it on my profile page!)..**


	5. Won't You?

Alright so tell me if you like this one

**Okay so I think everyone like my last chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as good, usually my endings are better than my beginnings because I'm really into the story. So please review!!(P.S. My beginning might be boring because its just Frank and Avenue talking. Sorry!)**

After school that day, I rushed out of the building like before and walked to my dad's office. I couldn't get Nate off of my mind; so I thought the office would be the perfect place just to concentrate on something else for a while, especially since we have all day at school together.

"Hi dad!" I said cheerfully when he saw me come in. Again he was on the phone so he just turned around so he could finish his conversation. I walked past him to the back, where Frank works. "Hey Frank, how's it going?" He looked up from his computer.

"Good, I'm working on this story, it's like the author didn't know how to spell and didn't bother with spell check. I'm wondering if the story is even worth it, but your dad thinks it is so I guess I'll be working on it this week." He told me.

"Cool, want me to take over? You look pretty tired." I asked him. I was a wiz at this stuff.

"That would be great Avenue! I'll just get a cup of coffee, I've been up all night finishing that other story I was telling you about, yesterday was the due date and I forgot all about it. Don't tell any one but I have another job for another publisher. His name is Ben Martin from _Martin's Publishing_ and he gave me a load as well!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing to two jobs?"

"Think about it Avenue, the only people who know how to run this place are you, me and the people who work here! No offense but your dad is like a choreographer who doesn't know how to do a back flip but orders the dancers to do back flips anyways in the routine like he does know what he is doing."

"Yeah I know…"

"And what about you? You mom is on tour with that new book of hers and won't be back till when? Your dad hardly pays any attention to you, I stay here so I can keep an eye over you." Wow. I love Frank. He's the best.

"Thanks. I really mean it. All the stuff you said was true, I wish everything could be perfect you know?" I sighed.

"Having trouble in school again?" He didn't even know what he was talking about.

"No not really, I mean I guess you could call it that but. . ."

"Yeah, I know something great seems to happen, but it might not work out because it keeps getting greater and greater. Something like a bubble is really cool, but it might burst because it keeps getting bigger and bigger. Am I right?" Wow, he did know.

"Yeah! See I like this guy, and he likes me, so our bubble is pretty good. But I set ground rules, and he's determined to make himself set to those rules, and so my bubble is beginning to float, but I've been getting looks from guys, and phone numbers making this guy jealous, and so each guy who comes up seems to make my little bubble get bigger. Now this guy wants to go on a date, and he's practically perfect but I don't know what to do."

"Oh, I get it. Well make sure this guy knows what you're about, don't give him to hard of a time, but make sure he does what he's supposed to." I smiled. Frank always knew what to do, and how to make you feel better.

"Okay, thanks. Again."

"No problem, now let me get some coffee." I grinned. Frank and his coffee.

Finally when it was like 7:00 pm I decided to go home because I need to do homework and eat dinner. I walked down stairs because we were on the second floor, and pushed the door open. I almost bumped into some guy but got out of the way, both of us looking at our watches to notice. Oh my gosh! I looked back, and could only see the back of that boy's head. He looked just like Nate! I tried to get a better glimpse, and see if he would turn around but it didn't happen. Oh whatever, what are the odds of him being there??

I went to the bus stop but saw that the next bus wouldn't come until fifteen minutes and I could get home walking in fifteen minutes, so I walked.

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

After school I went home to change.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked her.

"Oh hi honey, how did it go at school today?" she asked me now.

"Interesting. . . Definitely interesting."

"Well here, take this, it might help." She handed me a fifty-dollar bill. That's what you get when you are rich.

"Oh wow, thanks mom!"

"Just don't tell your father." She had a grin on her face, and I knew she had already told my dad.

"I won't, but thanks again." I said smiling back.

"So how did job hunting go?" She was serious now.

"Haven't gone yet. I'll go after I do some homework and change my clothes."

"Alright, but be sure to know that your dad and I are serious we want you to get a good job, not one of those pizza places or bar thingies. Those are not real jobs, do you understand me?" I rolled my eyes. Does she want me to work in one of those boring offices?

"Sure mom." I headed toward the stair case and ran up to my room.

"So what's her name?" And I turned in the hall to see Jason leaning in his doorway to his room.

"What?"

"You know, the girl you like, Shane says you're in love with, the one like mom? What's her name?"

"Oh, um - Avenue Gena."

"Isn't that the daughter of that man that owns the publishing company?" He pointed out his window to these big office buildings, but on in particular that had the name of company on it.

"No way! You're right!"

"Aren't I always?" I shrugged, now I didn't think working in a boring office would be so boring any more. – I went to my room and got changed and worked on some of my homework, then I went downstairs and out the door. Now it was job hunting time, particularly in a big office building with Avenue's dad's name on it. . .

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So the next day I woke up and it was pouring rain. I love the rain, it makes me feel good. I don't know why but it makes me feel independent and like today was in my hands. I got all my stuff together and walked out the door. A block away from the school a black Chevrolet Corvetterolled by and started going the pace I was going. I looked over into the window and saw Nate with a huge grin on his face.

"So it's raining huh?" He asked. Duh, obviously its raining, but I knew he was trying to get to a point.

"Yeah it's raining." I told him.

"You're going to get wet." I had put a rain coat on, but I shrugged anyways. "You want to get in?"

"No." His grin faded into a confused smile.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't take rides from guys who own big fancy sports cars." I had just made that rule up now actually, but he knew I was just saying that because it was from him.

"You think this is fancy? You should see my brother's." I shrugged.

"Not good enough of an excuse." We were right by the school, in fact on the corner where the school property starts. I started walking on the wet grass.

"Okay fine." Nate said. He stopped the car on the grass, not even bothering to put it in the school parking lot. He got out and walked by my side. Some guys from the school were walking or driving by and started whistling at the car. A lot of girls frowned at what Nate did. Richard drove past us, in an old beat up Volkswagen, glaring at us, well really Nate.

"Now look, everyone is paying attention to us because of that car." I pointed out to Nate.

"Yeah, I see, your right, I'm sorry." He was serious. I smiled at him. He smiled too, and I let our fingers touch while we walked.

"So I saw someone that looked just like you last night, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh so now your stalking me?" He teased me. I blushed.

"No, I just thought I saw you in a place I don't think I'd ever see you, that's all. But whatever, did you finish your homework?" I know lame, but I didn't want him to think I was looking for him or something. He didn't seem to notice the change in conversation, because he was kind of distracted, at first he was a little shifty when our fingers touched, but he almost couldn't talk when I wrapped some of my fingers around his.

"Yeah I basically finished it when I came home last night." He smiled. I knew it was because he wrapped the rest of his fingers and hand around mine, knowing he accomplished something. "So I got a job and now I was wondering um, you know, about that date –" Oh no, I didn't want to discuss this yet.

"Ring!" It was the bell, whew, right on cue.

"Sorry, I got to get to class." I let go of his hand, but he didn't quite let go of mine, not believing that he got interrupted by the bell while asking me out. "Don't want to be late!" He finally let go of my hand, seeing how rushed I was. I ran into the front doors of the school and into the class. Mr. Harrison was late, thank goodness for rain, and I saw that Nate had realized what was happening and ran in right after me. We took our seats and Mr. Harrison came in too. On and on went our classes, and finally lunch came up. I brought my own lunch again, not wanting to run into Richard. Except things didn't work out as planned. I was at my locker and here comes Richard with a set of key's in his hand.

"Hey Avenue! I got this new awesome car! Want to take a ride with me?" He asked. New car huh? His car looked like a chunk of metal put together with an engine to make it crawl.

"Um, no thanks, I'm thinking I'll stay on school property today." I smiled apologetically.

"What? I mean, Avenue, come on! It's a Chevrolet Corvette!" What?! That was the same thing as Nate's no way! It can't be –

"Hey! She said she didn't want to take a ride!" It was Nate who said that, coming down the hall. Richard looked angry and flushed by the awkwardness. He turned around and walked away. Nate acted like it was nothing and came by to my locker.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" I asked him.

"What? Tell Richard to get lost? I can call him back if you want, or better yet, you could." He said, frowning.

"No Nate, you know what I mean! Did you trade your car with Richard's?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why?!" Nate shrugged.

"You told me you didn't take rides with guys in big fancy sport cars, am I right?"

"Yes, and your totally great for that, thanks." Nate's big familiar grin lit up on his face.

"Plus I thought, if that was the case, then maybe now you would go out with me since you would be willing to ride in my 'new' car." He looked hopeful.

"Oh no, Nate, not again!"

"Why not?! I stayed away from girls, I got money, I got a job, and I traded my car. Is something still wrong? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I turned away, ignoring his question. He noticed. He turned me around and looked down at me with his gorgeous eyes. "Avenue, why won't you go out with me?" He asked in this soft tone that made me want to melt. I couldn't break down now. I was on the verge of tears. Yeah there was something I didn't tell him, something I couldn't. It was something that made me never want to trust anybody again.

"Nate. . ." He had a sullen expression. "Alright. I'll go out with you." He smiled.

"You will? For real?"

"Duh, I want to go out with you." His face lit up at the sound of words I chose.

"Wow, this is going to be so great! Look I know this would be kind of early for you, but I have to work tomorrow and the rest of the weekend since this is my first job and they want to see how committed I am, so maybe you could come over to my house tonight and we could have dinner? I mean the only time I get a few breaks is next week when I show them I'm fully committed to working there." I smiled.

"Sure. I just have to work on some homework, but yeah, anyways while you're devoting your time to your new job, I'll be devoting my time to rate whether or not you deserve a second date for next week anyways, okay?" He grinned.

"Okay, that seems fair."

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

Wow. I couldn't believe Avenue was actually going to go out with me. I had to laugh because I was a real dork asking her out and then it would all be tonight. It was true though, Mr. Gena was working me thru the whole weekend, no breaks, and then finally next week he would cut down my hours and I would have a couple day offs.

After school I got in my new little Volkswagen and drove to my house. I had a lot of preparing to do. Yeah I was going to take her out, but I wanted her to meet my family. They've been dying to meet her, and I wanted her to be able to trust me. I know there is something she isn't telling me. I know it because I saw her black eyes water, and her face go pale, it crushed me and I need to know what's wrong. But I also came to realize she won't tell me until she sees she can trust me.

I drove up onto our driveway, and saw Shane under his car. Unlike my beautiful, _quiet,_ sports car, this one rattled all the way and sputtered when I cut the engine. Shane heard my entrance and came up to see me.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked laughing at me.

"I traded it." I told him.

"Why?"

"Well it was raining today, and I saw Avenue walking in it, so I offered her a ride. She refused to get in because she told me she didn't take rides from guys in big fancy sport cars." That was the second time I had to explain why I traded my car.

"You traded it just so she would get in a car with you?"

"Not just get in a car with me, but so that I can take her on a date, which leads me to tell you that she's coming over in a couple hours so she can meet you guys and we can go."

"She's coming _here?_" Shane asked. "I don't want to waste my time watching you guys make googly faces at each other."

"Trust me, she's not like that, I'll probably be the only one making googly faces to her." That was kind of embarrassing to say aloud.

"Wow she must be pretty amazing." Shane said impressed.

"She is, now go wash up!" Shane was covered in grease from under his car.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" It didn't matter because I was already headed towards the front door to tell Jason and my parents. Dad had his day off today so he could meet her.

"Hey guys! Um, I need to tell you something." The three of them were in their favorite place, the kitchen. Mom was making dinner, and Jason and dad were watching over her shoulder at the wonderful food.

"What is it?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, it's about Avenue. I finally convinced her to go out with me, except I invited her to go out with me for dinner – tonight."

"Oh sweety, that's wonderful! I'm glad she has finally realized how great you are!" Sounds just like mom to make everything sound so wonderful about her sons.

"See, she thinks I'm nice and all but tonight is sort of like a test. I really want to her to like me and want to go out again, so I need tonight to go out perfectly."

"Sheesh! You could have given us a warning, now we all have to change our plans, just so your girlfriend can come over tonight." Jason said annoyed. I knew he didn't really mind that much and he would love Avenue, but he also had a point, now we would have to rush and clean the house and I would have to get ready in only a couple of hours.

"Hush Jason!" Mom scolded him.

"That's great son, I can't wait to meet her." Dad told me.

"Alright, Jason get the vacuum, and Nate sweep the floor, honey can you do the dishes? Where's Shane?" Mom was getting into it.

I quickly got the broom, and swept the floors everything except our rooms. Mom knew I had to get ready so she made Jason and dad pick up cups and dust. Our house wasn't really messy except our rooms. It wasn't like I was going to Avenue up here. There was a reason why I wear a purity ring. But there was something telling me to pick up my room, because just in case I leave the door open by accident and she comes us to use the bathroom she might pass by and see that I'm not as clean as my house. Which would be embarrassing comparing to how my mom was making it spotless. So I picked up some of my clothes and papers and etc; and took a shower. I combed my hair and put deodorant on, shaved my face and put a nice shirt on. I put some cologne on and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look or smell half bad. And that's when the doorbell rang.

Avenue was here.

**So I hoped you like my story!! More later!**


	6. Laughs in the End

**Alrighty guys!! Sorry for taking so loooongggg… okay to answer the questions some of you might have, Nick is not supposed to be a jerk. Avenue just thinks he's a jerk at first and stuff because of her past… Hope you guys are enjoying the story..please comment!!**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So after school I ran home. I hardly had time to do my homework because I hardly had time to do my home work because there was so much to do. I hit the showers first; when I was done I couldn't figure out what to wear. Ugh. I was so looking forward to tonight. Sure I didn't want to before, but I had my reasons, but now since I did have plans with Nate, I might as well make the best of it. I did really like him. More than he liked me, that's for sure. I mean seriously, he's rich, everyone loves him, he's got a cool past, he's honest, and smart. Yeah I called him a jerk and I even called him some other things too, but I am sorry for all those things I said, making him feel bad. I just didn't want to get hurt again. Yeah kind of lame, but its true.

Anyways, so I chose a light blue, button down shirt at the bottom corner it had a pretty, stitched in picture of a flower. It was one of my favorite shirts. I put on a jean miniskirt that stopped a couple inches just above my knees, and a pair of the same light blue colored flats that covered my toes. I put my long, wavy, dark brown hair (almost black), down, pulling the front, side hairs back into a clip, leaving my bangs hanging on the side of my face. I brushed my teeth, put deodorant and perfume on, and was ready to go.

It was still drizzling a little and it was threatening to rain harder, but I put on my coat and walked out. So you might be wondering why don't I drive, or have a car?? I kind of haven't had an adult to practice with. Frank's always busy with, especially with two jobs, to help me learn how to drive a car, and Parker's mom split up with her dad, so her mom is super busy, dad only cares about his job and nothing else, and my mom is on tour for her new book. So there are other ways to learn how to drive a car I guess, but I prefer walking. I love nature, and if I have to, I'll take the bus. I've got everything where I need them to be.

So I got to the Gray's house. Or mansion. Or whatever you want to call it. I walked up to the door, spotting Nate's "New Car." I smiled.

And then I rang the door bell. . .

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I started running down the stairs, feeling the cold, hardwood floors beneath my feet. What?! Oh my gosh! I forgot my shoes. I ran back up to my room and the shoes closest to my door. Okay so they weren't the best pair of shoes I could have puit on, but a few holes won't make this date go down. So down I ran again. I doubled checked that I wasn't forgetting any thing impoprtant again.

"Hi! You must be Avenue! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Mrs. Gray, and that's Jason, and Mr. Gray..." That was my mom and I had to get down there. So I did, and I saw the prettiest girl I have ever seen, still standing in our doorway, with a soaking wet rain jacket on.

"Hey Avenue." I said. It was hardly a whisper, I was so stunned, but she heard me.

"Hi Nate." She smiled at me, but who was I kidding? She smiled at everyone. Speaking of everyone -

"Where's Shane?" Dad asked.

"Probably still working on his car." Jason said.

"Well someone go get him, and go get a towel for Avenue too, poor thing walked here all the way in the rain." Mom sympathized. Jason ran to do what my mom ordered.

I walked up beside Avenue. "You look great." I told her.

"For someone almost soaked from the rain, yeah." She responded, practically laughing.

"No I mean it. For someone who's about to go out with a guy who doesn't look half as good." I informed her.

"Tell me that when I'm dry."

"Okay. I will." I was still right by her side when Shane ran into the room.

"Alright I'm here!" He said. Oh no.He was still a mess from his car. His shirt was stained, his jeans ripped, his hair dirty, plus he smelled. And if things couldn't get any worse, he stuck out his hand. "Hey I'm Shane!" She shook it.

"I'm Avenue." She said.

"I know!" He replied with a wink. She smiled, but when she let go of his hand, grease was smeared over hers.

"Oh!" She looked at her hand.

"Great Shane! Look at what you did!" I blamed him. Jason came in, with a towel for Avenue, and saw what happened.

"Shane!" Jason exclaimed.

"Guys it's fine. I just need to go find the bathroom." Avenue said insisted.

"Sure honey, just follow me." Mom lead her to the bathroom in the hall. I glared at Shane, and Jason gave Shane "the look."

"What?! It was by mistake, and you know, Avenue is acting a little more mature about this then you guys are." Shane said.

"Son, that was a very immature. You need to apologize to her." My dad told him.

"What? Okay fine. I'll go say sorry."

_SHANE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So I walked to the hall bathroom and saw my mom walking out. She gave me a stern look. I passed her and saw Avenue using the towel to dry the tips of her hair, her hands already clean. I leaned on the side of the dor frame and crossed my arms. She was kind of cute. "Hey." I finally said. She looked up at me a little surprised.

"Hey." She replied casually.

"So I cam to say I'm sorry." I told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For making your hands greasy."

"I said what I meant, no big deal."

"Tell that to Nate."

"He just overreacted."

"Yeah I know. He really likes you."

"What?" She was paying full attention now, like she didn't hear before.

"He likes you. A lot. He's trying hard to make _you_ like _him_. That's why he's upset with me. He wanted everything to go perfect."

"Well pretty soon he'll realize _I'm not_ perfect." She looked down, kind of sad. "Pretty soon he'll see, see that I'm not rich, or famous, or talented, and I won't be the girl he wants."

"No way Avenue. What's wrong with you? Your everything he wants. He doesn't want someone perfect, no one is perfect, we're all sinners, but I can tell you, that he wants _you_! Ever since we moved here, your all he talks about, all he has on his mind!"

"Yeah, well I like him a lot too. I just don't want to be tossed aside like I have been before. You don't know what it's like! To loose the person you loved, and never be loved. It doesn't feel good, I should know." She looked kind of upset now.

"Avenue, do you really think Nate's dumb enough to toss you aside? I know he's not that stupid to do that. Look, trust me on this, he may make some mistkaes, but he doesn't let them go. If you feel something is wrong and it's not your fault, let him know. He cares about you, you should know _that_." I told her. She was a little bit happier now when I said that.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling.

"Awww, give me a hug!" I opened my arms to her, but she just grinned and shook her head.

"Shane, you're a mess!" I laughed. I _was_ a mess, and I needed to get cleaned up.

"Knock, knock!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Nate right behind me.

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

Shane left and Avenue was finishing drying the tips of her hair. I went over to her and took the towel out of her hands. "Here, let me help." I told her. She let me dry the back of her hair.

"You don't have to do that." She said. We were both facing the mirror, so we could see ourselves and each other. She had a thoughtful expression.

"I know, but I want to." I told her. She smiled. "There all dry, and let me tell you," I bent my head down and whispered into her ear, "you look amazing." She blushed a cute shade of pink.

"You look pretty good too." She told me. Now it was my turn to blush, except I don't think it was that cute shade of pink. (Lol.)

I held out my hand to her, and she took it, and we walked to the front door. "Mom! We're going to go now!" I shouted.

"Oh wait honey! I was just thinking, you guys could have dinner here and if you really want to, you guys could go out for dessert." My mom offered. Great mom. Good idea. Then she added, "that way, we could get to know Avenue a little bit better." I looked down at Avenue, who just shrugged, telling me she didn't mind either way.

"Alright mom. But just for dinner." I told her.

"Sure." I lead Avenue to our dining room, where Shane and Jason had already set the table. Both of them were on the other side of the table, and Avenue sat infront of Jason, and I sat infront of a now, clean Shane. Mom and dad sat on each end of the table. We prayed and thanked God for our food. Then mom lifted the lid to a pot full of spaghetti. I smiled knowingly. I looked at Avenue just in time to see her eyes light up.

"Wow, thank you Mrs. Gray, spaghetti is my -" Avenue was saying, but my mom finished her sentence.

"Favorite. I know." Mom said.

"How do you know?" Avenue asked. Mom winked at me.

"It must have leaked." I chuckled and took a bite out of the spaghetti.

"It's great mom." I said with a mouth full. She smiled proudly.

"Thank you sweetie." Then she turned into mom again. "But don't talk with you mouth full like that again." She said sternly. I had to laugh. I noticed Avenue was laughing too.

"You think that's bad, Avenue, you should have seen the time where Nate was talking in an interview while he was chewing gum, and when he answered a question, the gum fell out of his mouth! They had to edit it out, and ask the question again!" Shane said, cracking up. I glared at him, but Avenue thought it was funny.

"Oh yeah? Well you should have seen the time where Shane had some soup at a restaurant and when the paparazzi came, we hurried to leave, so when Shane walked out of the restaurant, he had a noodle hanging on the side of his mouth, and still got his picture taken, we had to bribe the guy not to sell it to any magazines! It was hilarious!" I said. Now it was Shane's turn to glare at me...

An hour later, we werer all laughing from a joke dad told. We had at least told most of each other's embarrassing moment stories, five jokes from each of us, and a few question from each of us to Avenue. I stood up. "Alright, if you would please excuse us, we are going to go get dessert." Avenue stood up too.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Gray, it was delicious, and I had a great time." Avenue said. And then we walked out the door and to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Well, how did you like my crazy family?" I asked her, laughing.

"They're wonderful! They were so nice, and funny, and good!" She said smiling. I knew she wasn't used to a family, but I didn't know how much she wasn't used too, especially a loving one.

"Well, you were wonderful with them! They really liked you, and you seemed like a pro at what to say and act..." I looked at her suspiciously, but only jokingly, and said, "how many times have you done this before?" I guess that wasn't the best questuon to ask, because she looked away and her smile faded just little.

"Enough times." Was all she said.

"Avenue, I was only playing around, you know, just checking my competition."

"Don't worry, there is no competition." She informed me, but she looked like she might start cryring, and I wasn't going to risk this moment and loose her turst if I kept asking her questions. So I decided to change the subject.

"So where's your mom?" I asked.

"Mom wrote a book on, and so now she's on tour." She answered.

"So your home most of the time by yourself?"

"Yeah, dad likes to work late, and he's pretty busy anyways, so yeah, just me and Parker, and sometime Frank."

"Frank?" I knew who Frank was, he worked for her dad, but I decided to pretend I didn't for the surprise.

"Yeah, he's like a dad to me, sometimes he takes me and Parker out for dinner, because my dad can't and Parker's parents divorced so her dad moved away and they don't keep much contact. Frank's the best, he really knows me, and Parker love's him too."

"So where's Parker?" This I didn't know, because I've never seen Parker.

"Oh, Parker's my best friend, she has been out because she's sick with a cold, and they decided to take the week off, even her mom, so that they could spend more time with each other."

I finally got to my destination, it was a little fair on a dock. We walked to an ice cream stand, and it was nice, because we were holding hands.

"Good evening, can I help you?" It was a teenaged boy on the other side of the counter, who was smiling at Avenue. She didn't really seem to notice, I guess she was used to it, but I wasn't. At least not with her. I glared at himr, and told Avenue to go ahead and order the ice cream she wanted.

"Could I have vanilla chocolate chip in a small cup?" She asked.

"Sure thing." The boy, who's name tag said _Michael_, started to turn around when I ordered.

"Could I have chocolate brownie ice cream in a medium cup?" I asked. Yes, I was in the mood for chocolate. But _Michael_ didn't even turn around, but just said, "Yeah, whatever." Ugh.

_Michael_ turned back around after putting our orders into cups, he gave me mine first with out looking at me, then turned to Avenue with a smile and said, "Here you go, babe." Alright. We're leaving right now.

"Thanks." I said, and grabbed Avenue's hand and walked down to the docks, giving _Michael_ "the look." We leaned side by side on the railing, facing the ocean, and I started to eat my ice cream. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You." She said. Well that explained a lot.

"What about me?"

"Nothing."

"It's something, tell me!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because there are some things I keep to myself, and some things I don't."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope!"

"Alright." She sighed. Why was she sighing? I should be the one sighing! "What are you sighing about?"

"The breeze, the stars, the moon, the smell of the ocean, your family, and mostly you. I have to admit, as much as I didn't want to do this in the first place, I'm really enjoying it." She told me.

"Really?" I asked, I mean wow, that's a lot coming from her.

"Really."

"Even the whole Shane thing -"

"Shane's nice, and that was by accident."

"Or how we had to stay at home -"

"Like I said, your family is wonderful."

"Or how I was all jealous back there?" She laughed again.

"No, I guess that makes me feel good to know you still have feelings for me."

"And always will." I told her.

"Thanks." We smiled at each other for a moment. She was beautiful with the wind blowing in her hair and how she smiled all peaceful, and oh no. I was getting that feeling again. I really wanted to kiss her. It was worse than before. I started bending my head down to hers slowly. Our faces were only a couple inches apart and I was just then going to kiss her, when she turned her head away quickly. Oh great. I guess it was too soon.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I told her.

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine for ruining the moment." She said with a sad look.

"No, don't apologize, I should have made sure you were okay with it."

"Well, um look, I really hate to say this, but I have to get home, I didn't have the chance to tell my dad that I was going out tonight." She looked upset and sorry. No, it wasn't her fault, she shouldn't have to try to find an excuse. True she probably didn't tell her dad, but her dad isn't the type of man to notice those things. At least that's what I've noticed so far. But I didn't have the guts to make her stay, I just walked with her to the car. I drove to her house in silence. When she exited the car I did manage to say something.

"So um, can I call you sometime?" I asked. This seemed to lighten the mood. She smiled.

"If you want, but you don't have my number." She grinned and got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, well can I have it?" She laughed and started unlocking the door to her house. "Avenue!" I was laughing too. She looked at me from her door way and yelled, "I'm sure you have a number from one of your many girlfriends from school! Ask them!" And she walked inside. I just laughed at myself. Yeah I did have a lot of phone numbers, and I was sure I could ask one of them for her's, but just the stupid fact that I was stupid enough to ask her if I could call her, _without_ her phone number was kind of funny. Well phone number or not, I decided, when I thought she was ready, I would get that kiss...

**Okay so how did you guys like the chapter?! I thought it was pretty good... some of it was a filler, and I did take a real long time to put this chapter up because I would write some in my notebook, but I wouldn't put it on the pc, so yeah! LOL, most of this is from Nate's point of view but I'm going to put some more on Avenue's... Also please vote on my poll!! and please comment or review or whatever!!.**


	7. Lightning

**So. I didn't get that many reviews..and I was wondering….are you guys liking the story?? Okay, so here's the new chapter… hope you enjoy it!! Also I do not own anything in this story!!**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted to let him kiss me too, but I just couldn't let myself to it. Ugh. At least I know he doesn't hate me. I mean he asked if he could call me. But still. I should have done it. Shouldn't have I?

Ugh. Again.

I needed to get some sleep. I woke up the next day at 12:00 noon. I was starving and so I went to down to get some breakfast or lunch, or whatever you want to call it. So I went to the kitchen, and of course my dad had already left with his coffee mug still on the counter and his cereal bowl in the sink. I put a bagel in the toaster and washed my dad's bowl and coffee mug. I then got my bagel, put some cream cheese on it, got some orange juice and enjoyed my breakfast . . . or lunch. Whatever, then I washed those dishes too.

I went upstairs to my room and got a shower and decided I didn't really care about how I was looking, so I grabbed the clothes that were closest to me and put my hair in a bun, grabbed my favorite pair of sneakers and ran out the door with my keys locking it behind me. I was in a good mood and felt like exercising so I jogged to my dad's office building. I guess I really was in to good of a mood (except for that whole kiss thing) and didn't notice that even though it was sunny, there was a storm, but it was probably miles away. I was jogging away from it so it wasn't in my view. Oh well, maybe Frank or somebody could give me a ride back home if it comes too soon.

I went inside and was about to step in the elevator (because I was too tired to walk up the stairs) and that thoughtful side of me took over. I thought about how my dad and Frank probably hadn't eaten any lunch and so I stepped out of the elevator just as the doors were closing, and walked out of the three story office building and into a nearby coffee. I was just checking out some of the sandwiches when I heard something coming from a small tv of to the corner.

_"So in a couple hours, I advise those of you who can, to stay indoors after this storm passes. Right now we see that it is moving quickly but haven't reached any major cities, and schools might be closing down if this Tropical Storm does a lot of damage."_

Tropical Storm? What? Now I'll tell you that I don't really watch much tv, much less the news, but that is only because I'm an out door person and I love to read or be on the computer, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about storms. Especially if I'm at my home most of the time by myself.

I turned to face the mini television and saw the newscaster speaking. Since when did this come up? Why didn't anyone tell me about it? "This must be why we have so much rain." I guess after those last couple thoughts I actually spoke out loud.

"Yeah, I guess so too." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Jason Gray.

"Oh hey!" I said.

"Hi! So you didn't know about the storm?" He asked.

"No, actually I didn't. Surprisingly I don't watch much tv, and haven't been socially active I guess either." I kind of laughed.

"Yeah well, it's supposed to be real big, and they are warning us that it might end up being a hurricane."

"Wow, I didn't know." I was picking out a couple of big turkey sandwiches, because the lady behind the counter was looking at me like 'are you going to buy something or not?' so I was kind of distracted. I looked at the lady and put my packages on the counter and ordered some coffee for Frank. "Hi, I'd like a tall coffee with two creams and two sugars." I told the lady.

"Wow, you hungry?" Jason asked. I guess he noticed the food on the counter and the coffee I ordered.

"Oh no, this is for my dad and his employee Frank. I decided to get them a little something before I got up there." I said.

"Oh," Jason had a twinkle in his eye, "so you're not getting anything for yourself?"

"No, I can't, I don't have much money." It was true. Mom gave me some spending money right before she left, but dad only give me enough money for school lunches, supplies and a bit for fun, like this, but only once a week, and I had to pay some overdue fines at the library so I didn't have much. I'm saving up for a new computer because my old one is real slow, so I also take some of my money out of what dad gives me and mom's money was already in my computer fund.

"So you're just going to buy it for them instead of yourself?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much money and if I am going to spend my last dollars, why not spend it on the two people I love the most." It was simple, I still had some for my computer and if anything I'd take some out of that, and I still had some for school.

"You love your dad's employee?" Jason asked, surprised again.

"Yeah, Frank's like a second dad to me, and he acts more like a dad to me then my actual dad does. Frank's great." I told him.

"That's cool." He didn't say much again so I was going to get my order and leave, but Jason decided to do something totally nice. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No, that's fine Jason, you don't have to do that." I told him.

"Yeah, it's cool, I've got money and you definitely deserve some coffee, what do you want?" I looked at Jason and saw that he wasn't going to let it go.

"Alright. . ." I told him what I wanted and we got the drink and sat down for a little while at a nearby table for two. "Thanks, but I was good to go, really."

"What? A guy can't buy a coffee for his brother's girlfriend?" I blushed to that word.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." I told him.

"Yet." I was kind of shocked that he was that confident in me and Nate. So it was silence for a little while, and then we talked a bit some more, and I noticed that I had to get going.

"Well, I guess I might see you around." I said.

"I'm pretty sure you will." Jason replied. And I left.

I walked back to my dad's office building and into the elevator with the food and coffee I was carrying. When I opened the door, I saw that my dad was, what else? but talking on the phone. Frank just came in to my dad's room and noticed me carrying all the stuff, or at least me carrying the coffee. Haha, he came up to me eyeing the coffee cup I had in my hand.

"Hey Avenue, let me help you with that." He said.

"It's cool Frank, this coffee is for you and so is this turkey sandwich." I gave them to him.

"Thanks Avenue, your the best!"

"I know." I noticed things were a bit hectic. "So do you think my dad is going to get off the phone soon?"

"I don't know, we've been getting a lot of calls, from newspapers, news channels, publishers, writers, ecerybody, its been crazy." Frank answered.

"Why so many calls?"

"Oh because we got this new kid. I guess he's famous, in fact he says he know's you -" I cut Frank off, I was hardly paying attention, because I was waiting for my dad to get off the phone. He did just then and I had to go ask him him before another call came in.

"Sorry Frank, just a sec." I rushed up to my dad with the sandwich. "Hey dad!" He looked at me puzzled for a sec.

"Oh hey there Ave, what can I do for you?" He asked. Why does he always have to sound business like when talking to me? Oh well, I guess I'll have to get used to it if I'm going to work for him.

"Hi dad, I was thinking, that um, I could, you know. . ." I was kind of nervous because I hardly talked to my dad, and I knew that he wasn't thinking about hiring his daughter, plus he might get mad for me interrupting his busy work.

"Avenue, just spit it out." He told me. The copy machine was going, and since I was holding my dad back from answering calls, the phone was ringing, then several more phones were ringing, and people were talking, and the coffee maker was going, and my dad was just staring at me, with Frank right behind me watching, and it was so stressfull that I just yelled it out.

"I want a job!" I said. My dad just looked at me stunned. "I want a job. Here." He shook his head.

"No Avenue, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't have the time to hire you."

"So have Frank hire me, he know's I'm good at this stuff!"

"Honey, Frank's busy too." Frank stepped in now.

"Mr. Gena, I would be honored to hire your daughter for you." Frank said.

"Well you don't even know how to do the work, and Frank doesn't even have the time to teach you." My dad told me.

"Dad I know how to do it already!" I said.

"Sir, she very good with the work." Frank said. My dad just shook his head.

"But dad! Even Frank said I know how to do the stuff better than you!" I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped because I was so frustrated! My dad stared at Frank.

"Frank you said that?!" He sounded angry. I hope he didn't fire him.

"Yes sir, I did." Frank said solemnly.

"Well Frank, I better not hear that again!"

"Dad! Come on! Just try to hire me! See what I can do!" I was insisting.

"I'm sorry honey, but all the positions are full." My dad said. He didn't sound very sorry.

"But Mr. Gena, we have all these calls, and stories, we could use her help!" Frank was insisiting too.

"Not another word Frank, or you're fired!" My dad said mad.

"Too late Mr. Gena. I quit. If there aren't enough positions for your own daughter to take then she can have mine, and what better person to do it then Avenue." Frank turned to me. "Avenue, I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but you need the job more than I do, and if there is anything you need, I'm just a couple blocks away, and you know my number." With that he glared at my dad and walked out of the office.

"Mr. Gena, the copies are made and the coffee is ready, plus a couple of writers by the last names of Ryder and Diaz want to submit a couple of stories and are asking for their main publisher Frank, except I can't seem to find him and - wait - Avenue?" I turned to see none other than Nate Gray.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, this is my new job, I'm working for your dad! I didn't think you would come so soon, especially with that Tropical Storm coming."

"You hired Nate?!" I asked..well yelled too... at my dad.

"Yeah, - wait, you know him?" Then he turned to Nate. "You know her?"

"Um, she's my gir- I mean, we go to school together and have been hanging out. . ." Nate was saying.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted. "You're complaining about how you don't have the time to hire me, but you hire _him_? He doesn't even know how to do it half as well as I do!"

"Avenue, sweety, the only reason why I don't have the time to hire you, but I could hire Nate, was because he was the one who brought us all this publicity. We have more business then ever with him working here!" My dad told me. I knew that business was more important them I was to him, and that he wouldn't fire Nate if it brought down the publishing company, especially since my dad would have fired _the_ Nate Gray. Wow. I was being shot down. And my dad was the one with the gun. I was so mad. I stormed out of the office and to the elevators. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Avenue wait!" It was Nate. I was so mad at him. I couldn't believe he was working for _my_ dad, and took _my_ job, and didn't even tell me. I didn't want to talk to him, much less see, him, or go any where near him.

"Avenue! Please! I know your mad at me just let me explain!" He shouted from across the hall, he was coming up to me so I ran. I could hear his walking footsteps turn into running footsteps. I got up to the elevators and pushed the button to go down like fifty time. Turns out it didn't make the elevator come up, I guess Frank used it to go down, and no one else came up after. Nate was catching up, so I ran a little bit ahead till I found the stairs. Yes, they were the fire safety stairs, but I didn't care. I just ran and opened the door and started to fly down. Not literally but you know what I mean.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted up to Nate who had also come flying down the stairs after me.

"Please, just stop Avenue! Avenue!" I had gotten down the stairs and out the door, and I prayed that it wasn't raining, because I knew it was going to be that tropical storm. Too late. I pushed the office building's main entrance door and saw the black clouds and it was starting to pour. I stopped right there in the parking lot. The rain was coming down on me. It splashed my face, and the pressure was too much for my eyes that were stinging, and I let the tears come down my face. Even though the rain was cold and with the wind blowing my face was hot. Hot with frustration, and being upset, and betrayal and everything else.

I was just standing there. Like nothing else existed. I heard the splattering, wet footsteps of Nate's, stop right behind me.

"Avenue. . ." He was saying.

"No. Don't talk to me okay?" I told him.

"I didn't know. I'd quit but. . ." He stopped.

"But what? You'd quit but what?" I asked frustrated.

"But I have a contract. Avenue come on! You know I would throw this all away if I could, just for you to want to talk to me!"

"Really? And how would I know that?"

"I don't know. . .last night! Last night we almost kissed!"

"Yeah, well I'm glad we didn't because that would have been the worst mistake I've made." That made him think. It made me think. But not for long. I started walking, then running out of the parking lot. I was going home.

"Avenue! You can't run home now! There's a big storm!" Nate shouted at me. There was a big storm, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"I'm going home! Just leav me alone!" I shouted back at him. I was still running, when a lightning bolt struck several yards away, causing an eletric shock to go through me. I screamed and fell down to the pavement.

"Avenue!" Nate came rushing up to me. My eyes werer closed and I was crumpled on the ground. "Avenue, please be okay." I couldn't say anything yet. I was hurting. I was hurting with emotions, and pain from my whole body from that eletric shock. "Avenue, please say something to let me know you're okay." Nate picked me up, holding me in a bridal position. I heard him sniffle. He was crying. Oh no, he wasn't getting off with sympathy.

"Put me down." I said.

"Avenue!"

"Now!" He set me down gently and I stormed away.

"Avenue! You can't go now! Not after this!" Nate yelled at me.

"Just watch me!" I yelled back.

"At least let me take you home!" And to my relief, what happened to stop by for the last time till the storm passed? The city bus.

"No! I'll take the bus!" I told him. The last stop was a block away from my house. No problem. I ran to the bus and hopped on before Nate could do anything to stop me, giving the little bit of money I found in my pockets for the ride. I didn't look back until I got home.

My house was deathly quiet, even with thunder. I turned on our tv real quick, to the news. We weren't even in it yet, this was just the beginning storm. So I went to my room and where my computer was already off, and unplugged it. I got on of my books, and read. A while later, I could tell we were now in the Tropical Storm. Like the weather man had predicted, it was much worse. There was a lot more wind, and the raun was coming down harder now. I went down stairs to get a snack and saw that it was 5 o'clock. I just sat on a stool at the counter and ate a couple poptarts. I went back to my room and got out some homework. After a couple hours of just sitting there thinking, only doing a bit of homework, I went back to reading my book. I don't know how late it was but the power went off and everything was dark. My dad still hadn't come home and I couldn't call any one or get on the computer, nor read because I needed the lights. My cell phone was out of battery and I had no way to recharge it. I was scared, and I was upset. I laid down on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up to some more clouds. It wasn't raining and I knew the Tropical Storm had passed, but I knew that it was going to rain anyways. The power came back on, so I plugged in my cell phone charger and charged up my cell phone. I went down stairs to get some cereal and again, my dad was here (no matter if it was only breakfast) and then was gone, leaving his coffee cup and plate of toast and eggs in the sink. I washed the dishes and got my cereal and went back upstairs to go check my e-mail. Most of all were from Nate. Each subject had something to do with "I'm Sorry" or "Or Please Forgive Me" or "I didn't know!" I didn't read any of them either. Another e-mail was from Frank. I opened that one. It read:

_Hey Kiddo!_

_Sorry for leaving you like that! I reall wish none of this happened! But I want you to know that I love you, your like a daughter to me, and if there's anything you need you know where I live! Also how was your night? The storm hit pretty hard and I was wondering if you were okay. Also, I haven't heard from Parker in a while, tell her I said hi and if she needs anything to call! Hope to see you soon!_

_Frank_

Like I said before. I love Frank. He is the best! He never let's me down and even though he has no kids to practice with he knows exactly how to treat me and and Parker. He's never married either and was a single child, plus his sdad was in the Navy and his mom was a doctor, so he knows what it's like to come home to an empty house. I wrote back real quick telling him I was fine. Apparently he was on, and invited me for lunch at his house. Of course I said yes, and I got off to go get ready for the day. When I was almost done, my cell kept ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Nate. No way was I answering the phone. He called six times before I left. And finally when I walked over to Frank's house it was a total of twelve times. I was thinking about turning off my cell when I got up to Frank's front door, but he opened it and I got distracted.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Avenue! Come on in!" Frank said. "No Parker today?"

"No, I actually haven't heard from her in a while. Her mom wanted to spend some time with her, but I was pretty sure she'd call by now."

"No problem, so how does peanut butter and honey sound?"

"Great!" I said, and then my phone started to ring again. "Ugh! That stupid phone!"

"Someone calling?"

"Yeah, Nate."

"Oh, him again. You know I didn't even realize it was him you were talking about until he came to work."

"Really? Well he does make a big deal out of himself, I'm pretty sure he didn't mention anything about me once he was getting all that publicity."

"Actually no. . . He was a sweet kid, and he was always talking about you."

"Yeah well, I thought I made it pretty obvious to him yesterday, not to bother me again."

"Aw come on Avenue, give him a chance."

"I did! I gave him a chance and he blew it!"

"He didn't understand your situation."

"Yeah, but he understood my mom is gone somewhere across the country, and that I don't really talk to my dad, and he didn't even tell me about his job at the publishing company!"

"He wanted to surprise you! And he probably didn't understand about you and your dad. He has a good family, he probably doesn't realize what it's like to be ignored or really get into a fight."

"Sure, but still, he's got a brain. He should just use it now." My phone kept rining. This was the fourth time.

"If I were you, I'd answer it." Frank told me.

"Yeah but your not me." I said.

"Yeah, but I know you better than anybody." I sighed. I looked one last look at my phone and put it on silent. Now Frank sighed.

"I'll answer it when I'm ready. Just give _me_ a chance." I told Frank.

"Alright, but I hope you talk to him soon." He told me.

"Maybe." I answered. After that we at and tallked for a while and then watched a movie, soon it was hitting 6:30 and I decide to go back home before it got real dark. Frank made sure I put my phone on, just in case when I walked home, if something bad were to happen. I looked at all my missed calls. Fourty-two. Nate called me fourty-two times. I walked home, and he called another three times totaling it to fourty-five times. I got dinner because now it was 6:45 pm and then went up stairs. I sat on my bed and wondered. Maybe Frank was right. Maybe I needed to give Nate a chance. But I don't think I'm ready. But maybe I am. Sure enough my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. Then I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

**So tell me what you think!! It was kind of weird because some of the storming parts I wrote, it was actually stormimg over here. Also I keep changing my mind about the ending to this story..and a I also am adding to the ending...soooo there are going to be a few more chapter then what I expected... I hope you guys love it! Reviews would be cool! Also sorry it was sooo long!!.**


	8. Jacob? :

**Wow. I just got finished writing the 'story'...(you'll see what I mean.) And I'm super sorry for making it that long.. See I had it in my head, but I put a couple more things in, and it turned out longer than I expected...actually this whole story is going to turn out longer than I expected... Please review!!**

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi!" I heard the other person say.

"Hey Parker."

"Why aren't you happy?! I haven't talked to you in forever!" Parker exclaimed.

"I know."

"Are you mad me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do -"

"Then what's wrong? Is it your dad? Or Frank?"

"No! Well yes - sort of. . . But let me talk okay?"

"Okay. Shoot." So I told her everything up and through the date. Mostly she squealed, or laughed, or something. "You mean he alsmot kissed you?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah but -" I was cut off.

"Oh. My. Gosh!! I wish I were you!" She screamed.

"Okay ew, and no, you don't." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because yesterday I found him at my dad's office, and my dad loves him because of all the publicity he brings! He actually defended Nate instead of me, when I asked for a job! You know what my dad did? He shot the idea down when he heard it! Frank got mad, then quit, so he's no longer there, and I got struck by lightning when I ran out, and Nate has called me fourty-five times, and Frank thinks I should give him a chance - and I just - I just - I just don't know what to do!" That felt good getting it out of my system.

"Whoa there Avenue. Calm down. Look there are at least three people in this world that love you, Frank, Nate, and I -" P arker was saying.

"Nate doesn't love me, he just can't stand that not everybody loves _him_." I said.

"Do you hear yourself? Have you heard what Frank has said? Or even better, Nate? He obviously cares about you and wants to know if you're okay, I mean he's called fourty-five times! If he only cared about himself, he wouldn't be trying so hard to get you back!"

"Well still. What if it happens again? It'll be just like last time except worse."

"Is that what you're worried about? Avenue, if Nate loves you, he won't make you do something you don't want to do. I don't see how it could be worse. I love you, Frank loves you. You're not alone, we won't let anything happen to let you get hurt."

"Alright, I love you guys too, thanks for the encouragement."

"You're welcome, but I suggest you call him back."

"I'll think about it."

"Get some sleep, see you tomorrow at school."

"Ugh. I forgot!"

"Bye Avenue!"

"Bye." And we hung up. I laid there on my bed thinking, then I realized I needed to finish my homework. So I went to work on it, and by the time I was finished it was late. I don't know how late, but it was late, so I went to bed. I of course, woke up to rain. No thunder or lightning, just rain. I went to our tv and put it on the weather forecast and it said it will be raining all this week. Yay. Don't get me wrong, I did like the rain, but after the Tropical Storm, and what has been going on during the rain, it wasn't my favorite thing.

I went to the kitchen, did what I usually did in the morning, wash my dad's dishes, eat breakfast, and then took a shower. I got my clothes on, did my hair, put a pair of shoes on, grabbed my cell, homework and books and put it in my bag. I looked at the time on the clock. Oh my gosh! I was running super late! I ran out, taking my coat with me, and started running to school. I don't usually take the bus, because I like to _walk_. . . But let me tell you, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake _running_ to school, especially with my bag, which weighed a ton.

When I got to school, I figured I got there on time, not bothering to check my cell phone time. I saw Parker coming up to me. I smiled, because this is why I have Parker, she comes up to _me _and tells me all about the latest gossip, her problems, her week, and then asks about me, with out me having to ask or say anything. Plus she doesn't tell me all at once and gives me reminders when she tells me something new. I love her for it, and I don't know where I would be with out her, because trust me, as pointless as some of the gossip is, I don't have to go sticking my head in other peoples business and people are open to me when I know about their problems or stuff. As for Parker just talking about herself, I always like reminders on her and her mom's birthdays, or field trips, maybe vacations, and it gives me something to relate to, or if we don't have much to talk about it gives me a conversation to talk about. But she's always fair, she likes to talk about me too, and she's great about it.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey Parker!" I greeted her.

"So you seem cheerful! Did you call him back?" She asked.

"Uh, no." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Great excuse. Then why the cheerful attitude?"

"Looking forward to getting the day over with." I said happily.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad! Think about it, what if you did call him back and you guys were arguing? It's so much better that you didn't, and can talk to him face to face!"

"Thanks for taking my side of the arguement, but I'm not sure I want to talk to him at all."

"But you have too! Think about it! It's like that soap opera we used to watch when. . ."

"Yeah, I remember when, can we please not turn my mood upside down?"

"Sorry, but the soap opera! How Charlotte thought Jason was being annoying on purpose but it was really because Jason was so sweet and was trying to be nice!" It was a lame soap opera that I used to watch with Parker a year ago. I didn't really care for it, but I loved watching it with Parker and we would get so excited for the stupid things and laugh at the corny things. We got posters, and sounds tracks, and joined fan clubs for it just for something to do while we were bored.

"Yeah well, that was because Charlotte was oblivious to the fact that Jason was there for her." I said a matter-of-factly. Parker just stood there shaking her head and putting her arms out, looking at me like 'hello?'

"And your not?" She asked me.

"Ugh. Can we please stop talking about me?" I asked annoyed.

"Just saying."

"Whatever."

"So did you hear Laura's moving?"

"No! Since when?"

"Since last night! Didn't you get the e-mail?"

"No, I was doing my homework till late and then decided to go to bed."

"Oh, well she broke up with Tyler because she was scared of having a long distance relationship, and just this morning I saw Tyler with Brittany!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Well got to go to class! Bye!" And with that Parker skipped away. I laughed, she could talk about something and then go to another. It really wasn't my business to know these things, but I liked to be informed, though I would go bothering to tell any one else or butting in on their personal lives.

I walked into class to see Mr. Harrison behind his desk looking at some papers. I sat down and looked around. No Nate. Hmm. . . Just then the bell rang.

"Alright class -" Mr. Harrison began, but someone popped into the door way.

"Mr. Gray, I see that you have decided to join us." Nate was standing there, staring at me. No expression on his face, just staring at me. It looked like he hadn't slept. His shirt was wrinkle, his jeans ripped, his sneakers muddy, his bag was half open with a few papers sticking out, and it was dragging on the floor. His mouth was partly open, it looked dry, he had dark circles around his eyes and they looked a little red like he had been rubbing them, plus his nose looked red too. His hair was a mess, like he decided not to touch it and he had a bit of stubble on his face from not shaving. Like I said, he just stared at me with no expression, even while he talked.

"Yes." Nate said.

"And you realize you were tardy."

"Yes, and I'm sorry." It looked like he was talking to me.

"Well since I see this is your first time being late, since I've noticed, then I will excuse this, just this once. But don't let it happen again."

"Thank you, I really don't deserve it."

"Well, get to your seat." Nate dragged himself and his bag to his seat - staring at me the whole way. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. I didn't look at him again, and after class I rushed to my other classes. By the time it was lunch, I got in line for food in the cafeteria and then rushed out. I was careful not to bump anybody on my way out, but Brenda stopped me.

"What was that all about in homeroom?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Didn't seem like nothing." Like I said, I don't get in other people's business, and I wish other people considered that too.

"Well it was nothing."

"Whatever." 'Whatever' I mimicked inside my head. I just want to get away. I knew I wasn't going to get far since I was carrying school property, but I could go as far as I could get. So I started speeding up, but after the friendly chat I had with Brenda, I was sort of distracted and didn't see that I had crashed into someone, my food spilling all over them.

Nate.

He had that same blank expression until I crashed into him. It look like he had woken up from his day dreaming because he blinked when it happened and he had a confused look on his face.

"Wow! I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry!" I told him. I really was, butI just wanted to get away. I got a clean napkin from the tray that spilled, the only clean napkin, and started to wipe his shirt. He grabbed my wrist with one of his hands.

"No, please don't, I am so sorry." He said to me. I looked at him.

"Nate, I don't really want to talk about this right now." I told him.

"I know, but we have too. Please."

"Okay, just let me get you cleaned up and get this mess cleaned up."

"No, don't, you'll make me feel worse."

"Oh come on, I just dumped this whole tray of food on you."

"Yeah, but I hurt you." His eyes looked really sad.

"Okay, fine." He stood up, with a mess on his shirt, and gave me a hand to help me up. We left and figured the janitor would clean it up eventually, right now everyone was watching us. We walked out, for some reason to the front of the school, and automatically started walking to the park we were at before. No one spoke, we just walked.

Finally we got there, and he sat down on a picnic table. He motioned for me to sit next to him, but I shook my head. I didn't feel like sitting right now. He shrugged and stood up in front of me.

"Avenue, please don't walk away." He said to me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. We were very calm while we spoke, but our words were enough to hear them roar in our ears.

"Because I hurt you, and I need to say I'm sorry."

"Okay. Shoot." I said using my favorite line from Parker.

"Avenue, I am so sorry. You don't understand how sorry I am. I can't believe I did that to you. I can't believe I was that stupid. I can't believe you had to go through that because of me." He was rambling now. I held up my hand.

"Okay, stop flattering yourself. This is getting no where. I understand that your sorry, and I forgive you, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Look I know you had good intentions, but you knew I didn't talk to my father, and when I learn that your with him, working by his side, him paying attention to you, half of the day, well - that just made me kind of upset that he had a better bond with you than me. Heck, more than he does with my mom, and only because you had a job with him. Then while I was asking for a job, he shot it down. You were doing what I've wanted to do to my dad. Making him proud. That just kind of gave me no hope, you know? And then when Frank quit. Well, that was my fault, but still I guess I was even more upset. . . and you know what? I took it out on you." I was just realizing that. I was being a bad friend. I shouldn't have been mad at him. Boy was I stupid. "I've been so stubborn lately and then upset that I took it out on you. You didn't know my situation because you have such a loving family and I don't, so you couldn't know. And it wasn't your fault Frank quit. . . Nate, I'm sorr-"

"Oh my gosh, no! Please,_ please_, don't apologize!" He said to me, raising his voice and klutching his head, holding it back in disbelief. "I'm going to die of guilt and that's when you should apologize to me. Avenue, I could go on about how I should be sorry and not you, but I won't because we don't have time for that. I just want to say that I am, and know if you forgive me." He was holding both my hands in his, and I knew he was sincere. I did want to forgive him, even though most of it was my fault, but he was pretty set on how it wasn't.

"Okay, I don't see the need to forgive you, but I do." I said. He had a smile on his face, something I hadn't seen at all. We were standing real close.

"That, is all I need to hear." He said quietly. I knew he wanted to kiss me, and I was going to let him.

"Just do it." I said. "Before I change my mind and go crazy wondering why I didn't, like last time." I said. His smile turned into his usual big grin, and he crushed his lips against mine. It felt good. In fact, it felt great. I hadn't felt like this since - well since a long time. Nate put his arms around me and pulled me tighter. I put my arms around his neck, and we kissed a litte bit more. Nate let go, but kept me where I was, and he stared right into my eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." He said breathlees, like he was in shock or something.

"I think I might have an idea." I said smiling.

"Avenue. . . I- I- I lov-" My smile faded.

"No. No!" I screamed at him, pulling away from his grasp.

"What?!" He asked.

"You can't! You can't love me!" I screamed at him some more. There was no one in the park at this time, so I didn't worry about any one hearing me.

"Avenue, I can, and I do, I know I do." He told me intently.

"No. . . No, you can't!" I was crying now, I had deja vu, and it wasn't good.

"Why?! Why can't I love you!?" He screamed at me too. We both looked kind of helpless.

"Ryan!" I said.

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?!" We were so pathetic, we were screaming at each other even though we were only two feet apart.

"Ryan! Ryan. . ." I was calming down now, not a lot, but a bit. "Ryan used to be my boyfriend. You remind me of him. He was like you, rich and famous. Not 'rockstar' famous, but 'everybody in town loved him' famous. The girls, everybody. See I used to date a lot, you may not believe it, but I did, Parker and I would double date sometimes too. We never got serious, but when I met Ryan, I did. It was weird, because he was like you, but he wasn't. When I dated, it was because I knew the guys liked me, and well, I was full of my self. When I met Ryan, I thought the same, except this time I liked him back too, and didn't go out with him just because he was cute or smart or athletic. But that's where the only thing came in common with you, see you both were like that, but he didn't have to fight to win my heart over like you did, but he just bought me stuff and went out with me. We kissed yeah, but it was just a kiss, no one really felt anything. Well I still liked him kiss or no kiss, and we were popular, and like I said I was full of myself. We went to parties, and group outings, we went out by oursleves and stuff, and one night when we were on a date, he kissed me and told me he loved me. I was overjoyed obviously, and couldn't believe it. But I thought he was for real and I didn't think anything was going to happen between us until after a party one night, we were invited to go to a club. It was a new club, and I had heard about it, but I also knew it was for adults and people got drunk and stuff. I'm not like that, even you know that, and so I said I didn't want to go. Ryan wanted to go, and got mad at me for saying no. Like I hadn't said no to him, in fact I don't ever really remember saying no to him except that day. But he still got mad and thank goodness Parker was there, because she was backing me up just in case Ryan was persuading me to go and I fell for it. Well I didn't. And Ryan yelled at me. The last thing I remember was screaming back at him, and then glass shattering. I don't even remember who through what, and Parker still won't tell me, but it was back and forth, she was screaming too, everything was blurry and then I remember him slamming the door in my face and me waking up the next day with a bruise on my nose. Well that night, Parker spent the night with me. She was up be fore me and let me tell you, she knows everything about eveyone like that, so she told me some news. It turned out Ryan went to the club. But he was to embarrassed for showing up without a girlfriend or something and went to get some girl to go with him since I wouldn't. Well sure enough they got drunk and was driving the car that one night and got in a car crash. They both died because he was drunk driving. That was a couple days after he told me he loved me." I was practically done with my story.

"Oh Avenue, I'm so sorry." Nate said hugging me. I started crying.

"See that was my problem. My dad has never even told me he loves me. My mom neither. The only people who have told me that have been Frank and Parker because they understand me." I said.

"Avenue, shhh, I know how hard that was for you, but that's not going to stop me from loving you. No matter what, I always will, and I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do." He told me hugging me tighter.

"That's what Parker said." I told him.

"Parker's smart. But it's true, I love you." He kissed my hair. I knew it. From that moment I knew what I was going to say was true. It was stronger than for Parker or for Frank.

"I love you too." He pulled apart from me and looked at me intently. He always has away of making everything intense.

"You do?" He asked almost none believing.

"Yeah, I do." I told him. His grin appeared again and now mine did too. . .

* * *

A MONTHS LATER

NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:

I was standing at the kitchen counter in my house, my arms wrapped around Avenue. She was sitting on the counter with her arms wrapped around my neck. "Finally," I said, "Some peace and quiet." She just giggled. I loved it when she did that.

"Yup." She said. My parent's were gone to the story, but Jason was our 'chaperone' except he was upstairs in his room, and Shane kicked us out of the living room because he was watching tv. Or so he was. Right when I pulled Avenue into me for a kiss, Shane came in.

"Gosh Nate Gray, do you always have to be making out with your girlfriend whenever I'm around?" He said, walking in with his hands covering his eyes. Avenue jumped back and blushed slightly, looking down. Shane was so mean sometimes.

"Shane! Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Hey! I'm just getting some popcorn! Let's just hope I don't puke it up when you and Avenue start kissing again!" Shane said defending himself. Avenue blushed even more. She wasn't even looking at me. Ugh, I couldn't stand Shane sometimes.

"What is going on?" Jason came in now. "I could here you guys from upstairs in my room."

"Natey was getting all 'kissy kissy' with Avenue here. I just came in to get some popcorn." Shane said innocently.

"Nate, could you please do that some where private?" Jason said turning to me.

"Oh my gosh Jason! We were here first, because Shane was in the living room watching tv, and you wouldn't let us go to my room." I said. I was kind of upset.

"Yeah Nate, I know, but I also know Shane won't stop complaining and you know the rules about rooms, plus I'm studying so I can't be down here to see how everything's going." Jason told me.

"Whatever. What about your house Avenue?" I asked her.

"Oh no, mom would kill me if I let you go to an empty house together." Jason said worried.

"Actually my mom just got back from her tour, she should be there soon, maybe in an hour or something." Avenue said.

"Okay, is it alright if we can go to your place in an hour, since my obnoxious brothers are here?" I asked her. She giggled. She was looking at me and her blush was gone, although I do like it when she blushes, but only because she's been complimented or something, not when she's embarrassed in a bad way or insulted.

"Your brother's aren't obnoxious -" She was saying.

"Hear that? Even she doesn't think I'm obnoxious." Shane said grinning. Jason just rolled his eyes.

"- just protective and childish." Avenue finished laughing.

"Hmm... I wonder which one is protective and which one is childish?" I said giving Avenue a high five. Shane's grin faded.

"Haha Avenue, we'll see who's childish." Shane said.

"Oooohhh." Avenue and I said at the same time, and then laughed.

"You guys disgust me." Shane said. Jason rolled his eyes again and sighed then left. Shane turned around to get his popcorn out of the box.

"Psst." I said to Avenue when he wasn't looking, she looked at me with full attention now. I kissed her quickly and she smiled.

"I'm still here!" Shane said. I ignored him.

"You want some ice cream?" I asked Avenue.

"Sure, I don't think I've had ice cream since our first date!" She told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, its kind of sad."

"Well then ice cream it is." I pulled out Vanilla Chocolate Chip. I knew it was her favorite.

"Oh, my favorite!" She exclaimed. I loved seeing her happy.

"I know!" I said just as excited as she was.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I remember you ordered it on our first date." I answered.

"But it doesn't mean its my favorite."

"Okay so I did some research too."

"You asked Parker didn't you?"

"Um, yeah." I met Parker, and she privately gave me her phone number whenever I had a question about Avenue, and/or wanted to do something nice for her. I opened the ice cream seal, because it was new, just for this occasion. I got out two spoons and brought noth items to her.

"It hasn't been opened?" She asked.

"Nope, the whole thing just for us." I gave her a spoon. "Eat till you can't eat any more."

"Hey I didn't know we had ice cream!" Shane said, coming up to us. He grabbed my spoon and almost dug in.

"No! Not for you! Go away! It just for me and Avenue!" I told him. He pouted and Avenue scooped up some ice cream in her spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mhyeah." Shane said with the cold ice cream in his mouth.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I told her.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"Thanks Avenue, you are the best sister in the world!" He said and walked away. She was confused.

"Sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were talking and Jason and Shane were saying how much they liked the thought of you as a sister." I explained.

"Aww."

"Yeah, my parents think of you as a daughter too."

"Aww."

"I think of you as my girlfriend." She grinned at me. "What no _aww _for me?"

"Aww!" She said. She was about to put some ice cream on her spoon when I stopped her.

"You should wash the spoon." I told her.

"Please." She said.

"Okay, but if you get Shane germs, don't blame me."

"I wouldn't, because I'm the best sister ever, remember?" I grinned at her now.

"Best girlfriend ever too." I said and I leaned in to kiss her. . .

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So Nate and I walked over to my house after an hour at his, and saw a taxi cab drive away.

"She must have just got home." I said.

"Yeah." He said. We both were kind of quiet. I was so glad Nate knew my secrets, because now we were more open with each other and I could tell him basically about everything. Even though he didn't understand much of the family issues since he has a great family, that I love so much, he sits there and listens and _tries_ to understand. I love him for that.

We walked inside and heard the shower running.

"She must be taking a shower." I said.

"Sounds like it." He replied.

"Look, I'm kind of nervous for her to meet you. It's not you, it's her. She can be kind of. . . judgemental. I don't want her to offend you, but no promises. But whatever it says, please don't be offended enough to leave, because I don't want you to go." I told him.

"Don't worry, as long as you want me here, I'll be here." He told me. Truth was, I wask kind of nervous seeing my mom myself. Nate noticed too, and gave me a hug. I was starting to cry. My mom never really liked me much. She left money and stuff for me, but only because that was her way of saying she cared. I knew she cared for me, but not in a motherly way, she yelled at me, and told me mean things, but deep down I know she cared. The thing I didn't know was how this trip changed her and how she was going to act towards Nate once she got back. Me? I can handle it, but Nate, I'm not so sure.

I led Nate to our couch and sat next toom him. He put his arm around me as I flipped through channels on the tv.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"You." He told me.

"Well I'm not that interesting, so choose something else, or else you will get a show of blushes from your girlfriend and see her get flustered too."

"I'd like to see that." He told me smiling.

"I bet you do." I flipped through channels and really didn't watch a particular show, I just watched what ever was on the channel to the next. But that was because I also wasn't really watching. I was aware of Nate staring at me the whole time. He would catch me looking at him, and smile. There I would go, blushing away. Then I would get embarrassed and not know what to do, because we obviously both knew that no one was watching tv, and that we were both to occupied with each other, so I would get flustered because I was acting stupid.

"I never noticed how cute you were when you got flustered." He told me, and now my blush deepened, and his smile would get bigger. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Or how beautiful you were when you blushed." Now I was getting flustered. Ahhhhhh!!

"Stop staring at me." I told him.

"I don't think I can." He told me.

"Oh please, I'm not that interesting."

"Actually you are, and your beautiful, plus your smart."

"Ack! Stop!"

"What?!"

"Making me feel stupid!"

"Stupid how?"

"By sitting here, letting you compliment me when you should be the one complimented."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the smart, and beautiful, plus talented one, that is so brave he's staying with me to meet my mom."

"That's not brave, your mom can't be that bad, and I think it's time she met your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I heard someone say in the back of me. Nate and I separated quickly, and turned around to see my mother. Her arms folded across her chest, her face stern, and looking at me like I was pathetic. Yup, that was my mom.

"Mom! It's so great to see you!" I said, rushing up to her and giving her a hug. She shrugged away. Hugging wasn't her thing.

"So who's this?" She said pointing to Nate.

"Mom, this Nate Gray, he's my boyfriend." I said. "Nate this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Gena." Nate said politely.

"So I see you after Ryan dumps you, you cry and get the attention you want, then get another fling." She said.

"Mom! It's not like that! Nate is no where near to be compared to Ryan, and I can't believe you said that!" I said.

"Whatever. I don't really care." She said. I looked over to Nate, and mouthed 'sorry' he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'it's okay' to me. But it wasn't not to me, and I would make it up to him alter. But now I had to deal with my mom. "Look, I'm having some people interview me this afternoon, so you can't be here." She told me.

"What? You've been gone for more then two months leaving me with no one, and you come and kick me out of the house?"

"Only for today, and remember, it's _my_ house."

"Okay fine. Any other surprises?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes." She answered to my surprise, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come on in Jaky!" And in walked a boy about my age. Someone I hadn't seen since Ryan's death.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly, and surprised.

**So how do you like it so far? Sorry the story was kind of the filler, and I put to chapters in one sort of because I kind of wanted to because there was so much to get too... and yeah, at the end of the story I'll explain why!! so I hoped you liked it, and I would difinitely appreciate reviews!! I got some more hits on my last chapter and I'm so thankful for those who have had a good time reading my story!! You guys are the best, and you guys kept me going!! Sorry for the cliff hanger too.. it was the only way I could think of to get you guys to want more!! Also because I have written so much, and am so close to the 6000 word mark.. I'm going to keep writing and thanking you guys till I get there!! If you read this whole entire chapter... yay for you!! lol, I'm so proud of you for staying with me!! I know not many people like so many humungo chapters and like I said.. I put to chapters in one...so that's how it turned out.. and I'm rambling aren't I? but I'm so close to the 6000 word dmark... okay you know what? I'll just do X's or something..**

**P.S. I think this chapter is my favorite so far!!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **


	9. Face It, Sooner or Later

**Okay wow!! I love getting reviews and I get so excited when I see them..****So anyways, thanks for all the great reviews so far! I really hope you continue writing them because it encourages me to write more!! Haha, I've been think about another story lately that I'd like to start writing..but I'm going to finish this one.. more later though on my other story because I'm really excited about that one!! Also, about my writing..I will try to work on more description in my next chapter, but because people read these chapter by chapter and they can be long, I try to keep it short and simple but still enough to understand..**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

"Hey Avenue!" Jacob said greeting me with a hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Um, wow, this is a surprise. . ." I said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw your mom while she was on tour because my mom was one interviewers. So your mom and my mom caught up, and she invited us back here so we could spend time and talk together!" Jacob told me.

"Oh that's great. . . just great. So where will you guys be staying?" I asked.

"We're staying at a condo not far from here. I don't know how long we'll be here, but my mom brought our school stuff. You know when your mom goes all over the place to interview and brings you along, she decides the best way is to homeschool. . ." Jacob was rambling now.

"Okay, well it's nice to see you again, I've got to go, but I'll be back. See you later!" I said, and dragged Nate with me out my front door, and started walking. I was just randomly walking and I didn't know exactly where I was going. I grabbed Nate's hand and squeezed it. "I am so sorry for making you stay with me and hear my mom say all those rude things."

"No big deal, you didn't make me stay with you, I wanted to too. I just can't believe you have to go through that!" Nate said.

"Like you said, no big deal. I'm used to it, and I know she cares about me, she just has a hard way of showing it. But I need to tell you this, you know how how she said you are just another fling?" I asked. Nate nodded.

"No worries, I know that wasn't for real because you said so. . . And even if it was true, what your mom said, it doesn't matter because I love you, and I'm not letting you go whether you like it or not." I laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere because I love you too, but I still feel awful about what she said, and I was wondering what I could do to make it up to you?" I asked. Nate stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You don't have to do anything to make it up to me, that would be ridiculous." He told me.

"But I want to, and I know there is not much to give, but I want you to think about it. . . for me, please." I said.

"Alright, but I'm telling you that you don't have to, but if you really want me to think of something, I will." He paused for a second. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, nothing actually, it's going to be Monday, so there will be school, but other then that, I'm not doing much." I told him.

"Alright then, you can make it up to me by coming over tomorrow after school, and having an rest-of-the-day movie date at my house. . . Plus you have to tell me who this Jacob guy is."

"Alright, that sounds nice, except Jake doesn't."

"Why not?"

"I guess it's because Jacob and I don't really have such a great past. . ."

"How so?"

"Well, before I met Ryan, I used to hang out with Jacob and Parker, infact I went on a couple of dates with Jake -" I was interrupted.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Nate said.

"Well you asked for it. Anyways, Jake and I went on a couple of dates, but it stopped because Parker said she liked him. Of course to me, Jake was just a friend and the dates were just for fun, but I didn't want Parker jealous of me and Jake, and I thought it was cute, so I stopped dating Him. He asked why and I told him Parker was a bit jealous, but he said he didn't care. I told him that I thought that was sweet and all, but I only liked him as a friend. Jacob soon got over it, and made a new friend that was the son of some new neighbors. Their son was about our age and was going to school with us, but I didn't notice him. Anyways, Jake decided he wanted me to meet his new best friend thinking we wouldn't be too interested in each other. Well I got a chance to meet the one and only, Ryan Pillar. Yup, the Ryan I went out with, said he loved me, and died drunk driving. But while we were dating, Jacob was jealous and used Parker to get me jealous by dating her. I wasn't jealous and soon Jacob broke Parker's heart and told me he loved - yes, loved - me and only me. He soon hated Ryan and when Ryan's death occured, he couldn't have cared less. I was mad at them both and Jake's mom got a job as an interviewer and left, what I thought was, for good. Now he shows up at my house like nothing happened! And I don't know what to do now. . ." I was overwhelmed. Nate noticed too and tried to comfort me.

"Wow Avenue, I can see this is hard for you, but believe me, it's hard for me too. Ugh. I just want to pound that guy's face and make him got back from where he came from!" He said.

"I know, but he hasn't done anything to hurt me since he's come. . .maybe you can wait. But lets think of some other , happier things. . .Like tomorrow! What movies are we going to watch?" I asked.

"What movies do you want to see?" Nate asked back.

"Mmm. . . It doesn't really matter."

"Yeah it does, all your opinions matter to me whether they are more important or less."

"Nooo, you choose since it was your idea."

"How about you think about it?"

"Maybe I will, probably I won't."

"Ha, ha, very funny." We just walked and talked for a while, and then Frank called.

"Hey Avenue! How are things?" Frank asked.

"Okay." I answered.

"Uh-huh. Didn't your mom come home today?"

"Yeah."

"And how did that go?"

"Not very good."

"Uh-huh. Well I'm alone tonight. . . Like always, and I feel like having some company. You want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I would love to!" I looked over to Nate, who was just walking silently, smiling while he looked at me. "But can Nate come too? We're actually not that far from your house." I asked. Nate's face lit up a little more.

"Yeah! You guys can tell me how it went with your mom, and I can get to know Nate a little better."

"Fra-ank!"

"What? I want to know this guy since he's dating you now."

"You're not my dad, Frank." I said. (But believe me, it was in a nice, loving way, not a mad or upset, I was actually grateful Frank cared.)

"Yeah, but I'm the closest you've got." He had a big point.

"Yeah I know. Alright we'll see you soon!" I hung up the phone.

"Frank huh?" Nate asked.

"Yup. He invited me to dinner and I asked if you could come! He said it's alright, but I didn't know what your plans were for today or if your mom would be okay with it." I told him.

"Well, I've got nothing to do tonight and I was planning on spending it with you anyways, my mom and dad will understand." Nate told me.

"Great!"

We walked to Frank's house and it was about 6:00 pm. Frank was cooking, and let me tell you, I have never met a man who could cook as well as Frank. Anyways Frank was making taco's so it was nothing fancy, but they were good.

"So how did meeting mom go?" Frank asked.

"Interesting. . ." I told him.

"How so?"

"You sound just like Nate!"

"Maybe he sounds like me!" Frank said grinning at Nate. So far they had hit it off.

"Well. . ." And I told him basically everything. He didn't need to know about Jake's past because he already knew then. Infact he gave me advice to watch out for Ryan and Jake, but I didn't care and I didn't realize what was going on at the time.

"Sounds like some more drama. Your mom probably wants you to go out with Jacob because his mom is an interviewer and she wants more attention. Watch out kiddo, there is a lot of weird stuff and I don't want Jake hurting you again, and Parker for that matter too." Frank said. "How do you feel about this Nate?" Oh my gosh.

"Please don't go all Dr. Phil on him Frank, please!" I asked.

"What? I'm just asking!" Frank defended himself.

"Um. . . I don't like it, because I don't want Avenue to get hurt. When I first met her, she was really sad, and then she became happy again and all, but I don't want her to be sad again, and I'm kind of afraid that we're going to be living in the past all over again, but with no Ryan, and an additional character, which is me." Nate said. He was staring at me with a worried look, Frank was staring at him with a protective look, and I was staring at Frank with 'please don't freak out on us!' look.

"Good answer son, and I really hope that that doesn't happen again either, but we can't change what has already happened and we can't tell the future either, but I want you to look out for her." Frank said.

"I can take care of myself!" I told them.

"Ave, don't argue with me, I'm only asking Nate for one thing, and going to set a couple boundaries -" Frank was saying.

"Oh my gosh! You know what? I have got to go to the bathroom." I said.

"That would be a good idea." I walked out of the room and to the only bathroom in the house.

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

Avenue went to the bathroom, but at this moment I was kind of glad, because Frank knew her better than I did, and I knew if I wanted to keep Avenue, it would be easier if I knew how to go through Frank and his rules.

"As I was saying Nate." Frank was saying and I was leaning in so I could hear better. "I want you to watch out for her."

"I will sir. I promise." I told him, and I intended to keep that promise.

"Okay, I'm holding that to you. Avenue is very independant and cares about other people's feelings more than her own. Only very rarely have I seen her worrying about herself, and that was when she was confused about you. She is very gullible and believes almost anything, she's sweet, kind, and loving, and if she sees someone hurt she will try to help that other person. What I'm saying is, if I was Avenue and I saw that Jacob was in pain, and needed help, I would go help him. Do you get it?" I was beginning to.

"Like, if Jacob really wants Avenue back, he might pretend he needs her, or loves her, maybe is even is hurt, and she will try to help him, falling into his trap." I said.

"Exactly. You're a smart boy, I like you." Frank said.

"Thank you sir." I was glad I was on Frank's good side, because I've seen how it has worked with Jacob on the other side.

"Now, about those rules. . . I really don't like discussing this because I hate seeing how my girls are getting boyfriends and stuff, but I will if it helps Parker and Avenue stay safe. One, don't try anything. I'm serious, because if you do, I will show you-" I cut Frank off and showed him my ring on my finger.

"Sir, this is my purity ring, I have already made a promise to God that nothing like that would happen in my power." I told him.

"Okay good. Two, don't pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. That is what I'm here for. If there is anything I think Avenue should do, I will be the one to put her in that position. And three, again, please protect her. I can't be with her 24/7, and the rest of the time she is with you or she is by herself. I pray that you will look out for her in all your ability, because if you haven't noticed, she is very attractive, and she's smart, plus like I said she is very sweet, kind, loving and she is shy and gullible, so you never know what can happen. She also once got hurt and that didn't go very well, so I am praying you won't do the same and you will look out for her."

"When ever I can."

"Good. Alright, that settles it, you're a good kid Nate."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Frank."

"Thanks Frank." . . .

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I decided it was alright for me to come out now. Fortunately I came out to see that Frank didn't scare Nate away and they were actually laughing and talking like they were old friends and haven't talked in forever. I smiled.

"Hey Avenue!" Nate said when he spotted me coming to the small dining room table. I sat down next to him.

"So Avenue, have you gotten that job yet?" Frank asked, reffering to the job at my dad's publishing company.

"No, I don't think I will." I told him.

"Well. . . I told my boss how great you were with the work and how you've been looking for a job at a publishing company, and he said he was hiring and if you wanted to, he would interview you." Frank told me.

"No way! That's so cool! Thank you Frank! I'll definitely think about it!" Nate wasn't saying anything, and I knew it was because he felt bad about the whole job thing, and how he had taken the position I wanted and couldn't quit. But I had forgiven my dad for not hiring me, and Nate didn't need to be sorry. He didn't know, I just wish he would let me apologize for making that such a horrible weekend. I looked at the time, and decided it was time for me to go. "Well Frank, thanks for inviting us over, but it's getting late and I should probably go check up on my mom."

"Yeah, thank you Frank, the tacos were great! You have got to teach me how to cook!" Nate told him.

"Most definitely, it was great having you guys come over. We need to do this more often, and bring Parker around, I haven't seen or talked to her in a while." Frank said.

"Sure! Okay, love ya, bye!" I told him.

"Love you too, hon! Bye!"

It was dark outside, and I knew Nate wouldn't let me walk home by myself, so I grabbed his hand and started walking towards mine.

"Wow, you and Frank are really close!" He said.

"Yeah, Frank was with the business ever since it started. He was actually my dad's best friend, but dad got to caught up in the business and Frank was just staying behind to watch me." I told him.

"He seems close to Parker too."

"Yeah, he is, maybe not as close as I am, but Parker has always been my best friend, so he got to know her, and then when Parker's parents divorced, he took care of her like he takes care of me. He invites us to dinner, calls us, e-mails us, gives us advice, protects us in different ways, etcetera."

"That must be nice."

"It is." I smiled at Nate, and he squeezed my hand. We soon started talking about different stuff and I forgot about everything else. Finally when I was home and in bed, just laying there, I remembered the past events. Why had Jake come? What could he possibly want that he thinks I'll give. I won't take him instead of Nate if that's what he thinks. Jake's a jerk and I wouldn't even want to bother with him. But I need to be nice, and remember that Frank was probably right about mom and the whole me with Jake so she can have more attention.

The next morning, it was a clear blue sky and the sun was shining in my room, and I was actually excited for today, maybe because I was spending most of it with Nate, but the whole fact of Jake and my mom weren't exactly good news. So I decided to take a shower and change and get ready for my day before I went down to eat breakfast -maybe - with my mom. And then my phone rang. It was usual for my phone to ring, and I'll show you why:

"Hello?" I said in a cheerful voice, already knowing who it was.

"Hey! You sound happy this morning!" It was Nate.

"Well I am!"

"Good for you! Your happy mood must be contagious because I'm feeling pretty good too!" I smiled. "So I was wondering if you wanted me to drive you to school today? I'm all ready to go, just waiting for you." I sometimes take a ride with Nate to school, and he calls me every weekday if I want to. Well I looked outside my window again and sighed. I love Nate, but it's like he doesn't really see a good walking day when there is one. And today was definitely a good walking to school day.

"Um no thanks, I think I'm going to walk today. It's so bright and happy and warm outside!" I told him.

"Alright. . ." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, and believe me I wanted to go with him too.

"Why don't you drive over to my house right now, while I eat breakfast, and then we can walk to school together?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in five!" He said. I skipped happily down the stairs and stopped humming my happy tune. Why? Because not only did I see my dad's dishes but my moms. Great. I sighed, and started washing the dishes or else ants and other ugly bugs would get to them, and then heard a car pull up on my drive way. That must be Nate. I didn't bother to open the door, because he knew he could just walk in. I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind me while I washed the dishes.

"Hey." Nate said.

"Hey." I said back.

"You don't seem as happy as you did on the phone." He stated.

"Because I'm not." I said glumly.

"Why not then?"

"Because my mom wasn't even home when I came down, and she left her dirty dishes along with my dad's, so I could clean them up. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Aw. Well, how about you get some breakfast while _I_ wash the dishes?"

"No way. These are _my_ parent's dishes and I couldn't ever have you wash them for me."

"Yes you could. Now go get some breakfast, or else we'll both be late and I'll blame it all on you."

"Yeah right."

"I would, now go!" He shooed me a away smiling. I smiled at him back and kissed him real quick before I went to go see what I had to eat for breakfast. I found some poptarts and quickly warmed them up while getting a plate and a glass of milk. Then I started to eat while Nate did the dishes. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. When I was finished, he quickly grabbed my plate and glass and started scrubbing them.

"You don't have to do that, I can do it myself." I said while trying to get the sponge away from him. He held it high, and when I tried to grab it, he dropped it and grabbed my arm, pulling me in to kiss him.

"Now if we're late, I'll blame it on you." I told him.

"Yeah right." He said to me.

"I would, now come on!"

"No, go sit at the counter while I wash your dishes." He gently pushed me away and grabbed the sponge from the floor, rinsed it and started washing my dishes. I smiled again while watching him. He turned around and smiled back.

"You made me happy again." I told him.

"I was hoping I would." He told me. He finished and I grabbed all my stuff and we started walking to school. It had been a long time since anyone had woken up to the sun and it felt good in the morning than waiting for it in the afternoon. "I'm beginning to see why you like walking so much." Nate told me.

"Yup, it's such a beautiful day!" I exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said to me. I blushed. He smiles at me everytime I do that, and so I blushed a little deeper, grabbing his hand.

We walked to school, and Parker came up to us.

"Why haven't you IMed me back? Susan was talking to Lexi, who told me -" Parker was saying, and I knew I had to tell her my news first before school started.

"Jacob's back." I said.

"-that David - wait. What did you say?!" She asked.

"Jake's back Parker." Her face fell.

"When?" She asked quietly. And believe me, she doesn't go quiet for long, or sad for that matter. She usually is her happy, peppy self.

"Yesterday."

"The day your mom came back?"

"The day."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not in a hurry to find out, yet I am still so anxious to know. I'm actually kind of scared."

"Yeah well, that makes both of us now. I hope he just leaves. I never want to see that boy's face again. Not after what he did to me. To what he did to you too."

"Same here. Well I guess we should get going. Tell me what Lexi said about David later okay?" She smiled a faint smile and walked away. I started walking, but Nate, squeezed my hand, and pulled me back.

"You're scared?" He asked me. Okay thanks, that wasn't exactly something I wanted to admit to him.

"Kind of." I answered.

"Let me tell you something." He looked right into my eyes. "I will never, ever let that boy do anything to hurt you. And if he does, I will make sure you never see him again, much less him wanting to come back and mess with you again." I hugged him, because I knew that Nate would beat him up, and I knew Frank would beat him up, and I knew Parker would definitely have a part too, I just didn't know what it was. But all in all, Jake got away with it last time, and I was worried whatever might happen, he might get away with it again.

"Thank you." I said to Nate. He squeezed me tighter, and then we walked to our first class.

The day was a long day afterwards and Parker had hardly talked the whole day. When it was finally over, Nate walked back to my house with me so he could get his car.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said.

"No problem, it was nice. Infact you might have found your new walking buddy." He told me. I laughed and he got in his car. "Any movie preferences?"

"Nope, I left that up to you." I told him.

"Great."

"It's not that hard to choose the movies you want to watch."

"But I wanted to get the movies _you_ wanted to watch."

"Oh well."

"Oh well." I laughed again and he drove off. I walked inside my house and put my stuff down. I decided to get a little snack before I left. When I walked into the kitchen I practically screamed. There, sititng at the counter, was Jacob.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed at him.

"I'm here to see you." He replied.

"How did you get in?!" I screamed at him some more.

"Your mom told me about the key under the mat, sheesh Avenue, you can stop yelling."

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" I said, cutting to the chase.

"Well about things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you know, like the past, and yesterday and -"

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for this."

"Oh come on Avenue."

"No, actually I came here to eat a snack, and then walk over to my boyfriend's house for our date."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Look, I'm going to ask nicely, but could you please leave?"

"Ave-"

"Now." I was standing firm, but really, Jake scared the heck out of my and I was worried about what might happen if he stayed, or if I called Nate.

"Okay fine. I'm leaving." Jake said holding his hands up innocently. "But we will talk, sooner or later you'll have to face me."

"Now!" I shouted at him. He walked out, and I watched him leave from the front window. I locked every door and window that lead to the outside just incase he might comeback, and pulled the key from under the mat and put it inside a drawer. After ten minutes, I decided I could handle walking to Nate's house by myself, and started off. But I kept my cell phone in my hands and looked around cautiously. The words he last said haunted me. _"But we will talk, sooner or later you'll have to face me."_ I shuddered at the thought. What ever Jake wanted, I wasn't going to let it bother me, or break the friendship I had with the people I loved. No way was I going to let that happen because of Jake.

**So how did you like the chapter?! I thought it was pretty good... I'm running out of ideas though..because I kind of just thought of my ending ifrst and not the middle..so give me some ideas!! Please, those would be great! And review please!! Thanks so much!**


	10. So Happy! It's kind of Sappy!

**So I have gotten a lot more reviews, and let me tell you, they have made my day! I didn't know how you guys would like my last chapter because the first time I posted it, it didn't turn out so well, so thanks so much for making my writing a lot easier by not worrying about how things are going to turn out, and I'm definitely am going to try to give you guys the best!! Thanks so much for supporting me with the reviews, it just makes me smile when I see "great job" or something!! You guys are the best, and keep them coming please, I look forward to reading them!!**

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I drove off to the movie rental place, to get some movies for Avenue and I to watch. I had a plan. . . If Avenue didn't tell me what movie she wanted to see, I would call Parker. When I entered the store, I pulled my cell phone out and scrolled down my contact list and found Parker. I hit dial and waited for the ringing to stop and for Parker to answer. Sure enough she did, "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Parker!" I said.

"Hey Nate! How's it going?"

"Good, but I wanted to know what Avenue's favorite movie are. She's coming over, but I have no idea what to pick out."

"Just pick out the movies you think she'd like. . . You know it's kind of cheating to ask me for short cuts to get knowledge about your girlfriend."

"Parker! Please, I know, but she wouldn't even give me hints. . . Just tell me her favorite movie and I'll pick out the rest."

"Alright, but I'm warning you, this movie makes her cry. . ."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, it's called 'A Walk to Remember'. It's a really sad movie, but she loves it because the boyfriend really shows he cares for her in the end and all this stuff."

"Got it."

"Alright, go pick some others by yourself, because I'm not helping you any more today."

"Uh-huh, thanks for helping though."

"You're welcome." And we both hung up.

I went to the clerk behind the counter. "Hello." I said to her.

"Hi." She said smiling at me. I saw her name tag read, _Stephanie_, and she was about my age, probably working here just to get a little extra money.

"Stephanie, do you think you could help me?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She said. "With what exactly?"

"Well I'm looking for a movie called 'A Walk to Remember'."

"Um. . . Okay. . ." I guess she noticed it was kind of a girl movie and I came in alone.

"No it's for my date." I told her. Bad move.

"Date?" She asked, her smile disappearing.

"Yeah, with my girlfriend." I don't think I should have told her any more than that.

"Oh, I should have guessed you weren't single, I mean your Nate Gray from Connect Three." I think she was frustrated with herself for thinking she had a chance with me. Don't get me wrong, she was very pretty, and she seemed nice and all, but there was something about Avenue. I think it was her resistance that made me interested and how she opened up that made me more and more into her every moment.

"Thanks, but no, this girl is not like that, she doesn't care who you used to be, she looks at you and if she can't see you, man she finds you, let me tell you that." Stephanie gave me a small smile.

"She sounds great."

"She is, she's amazing."

"Wish I could meet her. . . Anyways, we were looking for something right?"

"Right, 'A Walk to Remember'."

"Okay, I think it's over here." She lead me to the Romance/Hurt/Comfort section. **(I got the from ff ;).** She pulled the DVD out and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"No problem, that's why I'm here." She smiled and walked back to her post - behind the counter for the check out.

I walked around the place and picked out three other movies, a horror, a comedy, and I was thinking of adventure, but I decided to go against it and pick out another comedy. **(Be creative and think of the titles yourself!).** I went to stand in line, and then waited for the next clerk to be ready and sure enough, I got Stephanie. I put the movies on her counter and she started to laugh at the other movies I picked out.

"What? You don't think she'll like these?" I asked.

"No, I think she'll love them because _you_ picked them out, but I don't think they're exactly what _she_ would have picked out." Stephanie told me. I frowned. Did I pick the wrong movies?

"Well, I don't have time to pick out any other movies, and this is the best I could come up with. I don't really know what to pick when it comes to those teen-girl-movies."

"You mean Chic Flick?"

"Sure."

"Haha, these'll be fine, you'll just have her clinging to you in this one," she held up the horror movie, "and if you like her laugh these to will be good." She held up my other movies. "Just maybe next time, come ask me to help out you pick the other ones, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I decided to rent the other ones, and buy "A Walk to Remember." Just in case we get bored or something and we can watch it again.

I drove home as fast as I could in my slow car - reminding myself to insist Avenue that the nice cars are only faster. . . and nicer. When I got there, I put the movies on the coffee table, got a couple of blankets out, and put some popcorn in the microwave. Mom and dad wouldn't be home until a lot later and Joe had a date, and Kevin was upstairs doing some homework, but promised me he wouldn't come down.

"Knock knock!" I heard Avenue's voice at the doorway.

"Hey! Come in!" I yelled.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry for just coming in like that, but I don't think you heard the kock on the door and I didn't want to bug you by calling, so I let my self in. . . . the door was unlocked."

"Don't worry about it! It's fine, you could do it again if you wanted, we don't mind." I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. "How are you?"

"Good sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well two things. I was thinking while I was walking here, and decided I'm going to go for the job at _Martin's Publishing_."

"That's great! I'm just going to miss seeing you!"

"Well, I'm still going to school, so I think they might be giving me around the same hours as you, and because Frank now personally knows the manager I could ask for the same day off's as you, hopefully they would give me that much."

"Hopefully!" I saw her face fall a little though. "It's going to be great, you'll see!"

"No it's not that, I know it'll be good for me, but there's another thing."

"What other thing?" I was getting a bit worried now.

"Jake was at my house today." Now I was serious.

"What?! When?! Did he hurt you?!"

"When you left and I got in my house, he was sitting at the counter. No he didn't hurt me, just scared me."

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to talk, but Nate. . . I wasn't ready to talk! I told him to get out, but he was resistent and I had to yell at him to get out! Nate I'm scared!" Sheesh, I was scared too! But for her, there was no way she was getting hurt again!

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving you alone again! I can ask my parents if you can stay in the guest bedroom or something, or make sure your mom and dad are at your house when you're asleep, other than that, you can spend the day here, or at school, or at work -"

"But it's true! What he said was true!"

"What did he say?!"

"One day, I'll have to face him sooner or later. . . It's true, I'll have too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I need to. He won't give up till he's gotten what he's wanted. I have to talk to him Nate."

"Well you don't have to do it alone."

"I hope not, but it might not end up the way we want it too." I looked into her eyes.

"We'll figure something out. . . Now let's have a good time and stop worrying. I got four movies and you get to pick which one's first."

"Yay." I grabbed a couple of sodas and she got the popcorn and we went to the couch. I got the movies and showed them to her. Right when she saw "A Walk to Remember" she smiled. "How did you know?" I kind of stopped smiling. I didn't really want to tell her I called Parker, but it was the truth. "You called Parker didn't you?" She already knew.

"Yeah. . ." She grinned.

"Thank you." She said, and stood on her tip toes so she could kiss me real quick. I grinned now. I put the movie in, and we sat down on the couch with our popcorn and sodas and the blankets over us. We have this cool clicker thing for the lights, so I got that and turned them off, except the sun was still out and the blinds were open and I didn't feel like getting up to close them, so we just watched the movie.

A couple hours later, it was nearing to the end, and though it wasn't my favorite, I could see why she liked the movie. I looked at her when the credits started going, (okay it wasn't the first time I looked at her, but this time I think I really noticed it. . .) and saw tears falling down her cheek. I chuckled a little and just watched her for a few seconds. She quickly wiped them away, thinking I wasn't looking at her. When she turned to look at me, I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So let's watch another movie. . . Which one do you want to watch next?" I asked.

"Your pick now." She told me. I looked at the choices. I kind of wanted to watch the horror movie, but because of Jacob, I wasn't really in the mood and I didn't want Avenue to be too scared tonight. "How about this one?" I held up one of the comedy movies I got.

"That's great!" I put the movie in and went to go make more popcorn. When I came back the commercials were done and it was the opening credits. I looked at Avenue wrapped up in one of the blankets like she was cold, and put my arm around her so she would lean in. Her head rested on my shoulder and I could smell her hair. It smelled really good, and she looked so peaceful just sitting there on the couch. I can't believe she was in my house, on my couch, in _my_ arms! She could do so much better than me and yet she's here. I knew Jacob liked her, who didn't? I knew he wanted her for himself, who didn't? But what I didn't know was if he really cared about her. It seemed like he did, but there were things that definitely stood out to me. If he loved her like I did, because I know there can't possibly be any person here on earth who loved her like I did, but if he did, he would leave her alone, and prove that he would be worthy enough. I mean seriously, what kind of jerk, would blow his first chance and then come back, expecting she's going to give him another chance, when he just might end up breaking her heart again. And that can't happen. Not again. I looked back at Avenue.

"Why do you have to be so pretty, and nice, and smart?" I asked. She blushed a deep red.

"Shhh." She whispered. I knew she didn't like it when I complimented her like that. I mean, she probably did, because everyone likes to be complimented, but she always felt embarrassed as if I was just being nice to her.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too, Nate Gray." When she said my name, it made me want to do a cart wheel. Don't ask why. If you have ever been in love, you would know what I mean.

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

At the end of the movie, both of us were practically in tears from laughter. Anyways, I think we both wanted to do something different than watching a movie.

"Let's talk about something." Nate said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. . . Maybe your birthday?" I groaned.

"No, not my birthday. . ."

"But it's in two weeks!"

"So? Your moms birthday is in two weeks, how about we talk about hers?" I had the same birthday as Mrs. Gray.

"We can do that later, let's focus on yours. I was think about a party, we could have it here maybe a few nights before your actual birthday -"

"No! I don't want a party!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I hate it when the spot light's on me!"

"But it's your birthday!"

"No."

"To late, I already started planning, and you don't want to break all my plans and thought I have put into this. I have everything pictured already, I have everything planned."

"Ugh. Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I blame you."

"What could go wrong?"

"Everything."

"Uh-huh."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm. . . How about when we first met."

"Ugh. That dreaded day."

"Haha, you make it sound so terrible."

"It was! I was so confused, because everybody else seemed to be okay with me, but right when you walked in, you hated me."

"Need I remind you, not everybody liked you, just the girls and teachers. I was so set on you being a jerk, I never realized how great you were."

"Yeah well, now you know!" He joked with me. "Just kidding! You should have seen me when I came home. Ask Shane and my mom, I was so upset that I had a lready made an enemy, and that it was a girl out of things!"

"And the next day when you came to my desk I didn't know what to do! Some part of me wanted you to stay and the other part of me told me not to let a boy get to me, that I needed to stay strong."

"I was so jealous when I came in and saw you and Carter talking, and how you would smile at something he said and when I saw you guys almost kiss, I thought I lost it! You don't know how I wanted to punch that guy in the face and kiss you right there."

"Yeah, well I really didn't want to kiss him, so I felt a sneeze coming and decided it was my perfect chance to get away. But I was so confused, you were watching so intently as we got closer and then you laughed when I sneezed."

"Because I was in shock! I actually thought you were interested in him, and I was so mad that you guys were going to kiss, that when you sneezed I was laughing because I thought it was funny, his face, and how he was embarrassed that I had seen, and I laughed because I was anxious and happy. I think that was the first time I ever really realized I liked you, even if you couldn't have cared less for me."

"You should have felt my heart flip when you found me in the library, and when you told me I was beautiful, I was like wow, this can't be happening, no one's ever really told me I was beautiful."

"You were so closed up, and I was nervous if anything went wrong, you would fall apart, but I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"You were so sweet, I think that's when I started falling for you. . ." I smiled at him. He was so wonderful, I can't believe he was going out with me. Then we heard a couple of people come in.

"Hey, we're home! How's everything going?" It was Mr. and Mrs. Gray that came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nate asked.

"Hey Avenue! Glad to see you, how is everything?" Mrs. Gray said, totally ignoring his question.

"Hi Mrs. Gray, I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Great, so I hear your birthday is coming up!"

"Ack, not again, how did you know?"

"Well it wasn't pretty hard to miss -"

"On our calender, the whole month of April is covered in marker with arrows and exclamations, and some other doodles I can't identify since Nate can't draw, pointing to a box that says 'AVENUES 17th BIRTHDAY!'" said Mr. Gray. I blushed. Thanks Nate.

"So I was thinking, if you didn't have anything going on, or if your parents are busy, you could come over Sunday night and we could have dinner, and we could invite Frank, I'd like to meet him, and Parker too, and if there's anybody else on your mind that's close to you, we could invite them too." Mrs. Gray was saying.

"But, Mrs. Gray, that's your birthday too!" I pointed out.

"Yes, well I have something different in my mind for me, but I'm talking about yours, you know, something with the family." Those last words shocked me. I didn't know what to say. I was so pleased that I was considered their family now.

"Um. . .Okay. . ." I couldn't say anything else.

"Great, then it's settled, you can come over Sunday night, and we'll have dinner, but I'd still like to meet Frank and Parker before all this, so I was wondering if you wanted to invite them to have dinner with us maybe Wednesday night, if it's not such short notice and you'll come of course too."

"Yeah, sure, it sounds nice!" I was excited now.

"Sorry about that, I truly thought they were coming later." Nate told me.

"It's fine, you know I love your parents."

"Yeah, well sometimes they can be a little embarrassing."

"Trust me, that is hardly embarrassing, my parents do much worse." And sometimes it wasn't funny.

We decided to watch another movie and when it finished, Shane came home from his date. He was humming a tune, and seemed to be in a good mood.

"I'm assuming you had a good time, with what's her name, Landen?" Nate asked. Wow. He didn't know anything.

"Lauren!" Shane said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, sheesh! My bad. . ." Nate said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Sorry. Yeah I had a good time, she's so much fun, and she's pretty, and neat."

"Okay, good for you, Avenue, you want to play a board game?" Nate said, turning his attention back to me.

"Sure, Shane you want to play with us?" I asked. Shane was so happy, I think he was up for doing anything.

"Okay, what game?" He asked.

"Do you guys want to play Monopoly?" **(Okay, yes I could have been more creative, but whatever, Monopoly's cool. P)**

"Yeah!" Shane and I said at the same time.

"Go see if Jason wants to play Shane." I told him.

"No way! He'll get mad at me if I go interupt him while he's studying." Shane said.

"It's true, he'll probably get upset with us, but he wouldn't get upset with you Avenue." Nate told me.

"Yeah, you go!" Shane said.

"Alright, I'll go." I said. I stood up and walked up the stairs. I saw a door with cars on it, so I think that was Shanes room. Then I saw a door opened a crack and saw a messy room, I think that was Nates, And then I saw a door with guitars all over it. I was pretty sure that was Jasons room, since Mr. and Mrs. Gray had their room below along with the guest room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Jason shout.

"Hey, it's me!" I said as I walked in. His room was nice and tidy, and it looked like he was playing some games on the computer. Good, he was finished studying.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come play Monopoly with me, Shane and Nate." I said.

"Sure! I'll be down in a sec." He told me.

"Okay, cool, see you later!" I went back out the door and saw Shane grabbing the Monopoly box from the closet of games.

"So is he playing?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Awesome! I call the car!"

"Whatever you dork."

"Hey!"

"Haha!" I ran downstairs with Shane on my heels. Right as I got to the living room and I ran into Nate, and we fell onto the couch behindd him.

"Good thing there was a couch behind me, or we'd be in a lot of pain." Nate said. I laughed.

"_You'd_ be in a lot of pain." He laughed too.

"Right. . ." Jason came down and saw Shane laughing, me on top of Nate laughing, and Nate laughing under me.

"I don't think I want to know." Jason said.

"Nope you don't, so let's play!" I said, getting up. I got the Top Hat, because that was my favorite and every body else got their characters, then decided that Jason would be Bank. It was funny seeing the three of their competitive sides. After a while, Mr. and Mrs. Gray said it was dinner time.

"You could eat with us, if you'd like." Mr. Gray told me.

"Oh no, as much as I want to, I need to get back home." I said.

"Oh, come on, please stay." Nate said.

"It would be great if you could join us." Mrs. Gray said.

"Yeah stay!" said Shane.

"That would be cool." said Jason. I was glad they wanted me to stay.

"Okay, I'll stay. Thanks so much for inviting me." I said.

"Our pleasure." Mr. Gray said smiling at me. Infact they were all smiling at me.

"Yay!" Shane said. We all laughed. We all sat around the dinner table, and Mr Gray said the prayer, then we ate. This time it was chili, and it was good! We all just talked about different stuff. This time was better than the last time, the time of my first date with Nate, and that was a great night, except for the part nearing to the end, but tonight I noticed how I really missed that, and how much I loved being with the Gray family.

"It's been a while since you've eaten with us Avenue!" Mrs. Gray said. "You should come more often!"

"Aw thanks, yeah I really like being with you guys." I told her.

"Yeah it's totally fun!" Shane added. My left hand was under the table, and I felt Nate squeeze it. I smiled at him, and saw he was smiling back. After dinner was over I told them I had to go.

"We haven't even finished our game of Monopoly yet!" Shane said.

"Shane shush, you can do it some other time." Mrs. Gray said.

"Oh yeah, now you have an excuse to come back again! Okay, see you later!" He said.

"Bye! Thanks for everything!" I said, as Nate dragged me out of the house. "Okay, I get it, you are trying to get rid of me, I see."

"No! Not at all, I just wanted to get out. . .It's totally not you!" Nate said.

"I'm just kidding, gosh Nate Gray, you're so sensitive!" I said teasingly.

"Haha." He said seriously, then chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm just really happy right now."

"Why?"

"Just everything. Today, being by ourselves for once, even if it wasn't for that long, because time flies when you watch movies, but just us, and you for being strong when it comes to Jacob, and opening up, and how you're so great with my family. . ." I just walked up to him and kissed him. It wasn't much, something simple but it was something special, because it was true, time did fly and soon we weren't alone, but it was a nice day. . . other than Jacob.

Nate drove me home and I saw a light on in my house and I saw my dad's car in the driveway, so I told Nate not to worry about Jacob. He kissed me good night and I opened the front door with my key and walked in face to face with a very angry mom, looking right at me. . . Great, just what I need to spoil a good day.

**So I hoped you like the chapter! I do think it is one of my weaker chapters, but that's only because I have planned for the end, and haven't gotten all the details to my chapters filling up the gap from here till then. . . So I will try to think of more things, and feel free to give me ideas!! I would love them, and they would make my story so much better!!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!!**


	11. Happy Missing You

**'Hey hey hey!! So I'm glad about my reviews...you gusy are the only one's keeping me going, so please keep it up!! I feel like I've done something totally wrong when you guys don't review... ack! so now anyways, is my elventh chapter!! wow! I didn't think I'd get this far..I thought I would only make it up to seven chapters..but you know how it works, you get new ideas and can't wait to share them with the world!! believe me, I've already got 2-3 other stories in mind to start writing after this...just to let you know, that my stories will probably be all about Nate, Shane, and Jason (Connect 3) and their lives even though I've already written..so say, there might be another Nate story without any of this stuff in my story (which means new girlfriend, new drama, new everything practically!!)**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

"Hi mom!" I said as pleasantly as I could.

"I got a call from Jacob Bell's mom today, Jacklyn Bell. Jackie told me Jake came home today, upset, sulking around because you wouldn't talk to him, and kicked him out of the house." My mom said, getting straight to the point.

"Mom, it wasn't just that -" I was saying, but she cut me off.

"What is your problem Avenue? Jacob is a nice, handsome, smart boy who likes you, and you treat him like dirt! I don't get it Avenue, I don't get it."

"Mom! In case you haven't remembered, I already have a boyfriend!"

"Yes, what's his name, Nick? He -"

"Nate mom."

"Whatever, like it makes a difference. You don't treat people like dirt by yelling at them and making them feel bad."

"Why don't you take your own advice." I realized that was not something I should have said. It wasn't right, I was in no position to talk to her that way, she was still my mom.

"This doesn't concern me." My mom was saying through her teeth. I knew she was mad at me for insulting her. "Now call Jacob, apologize, and put all your past behind you so you can finally grow up and move on with your life." She handed me a paper with a phone number and the name Jacob on the top. I took the paper, and slowly turned around, and started walking up the stair-case. When I got half way up, my mom said something.

"Ask him if his mom is still up for the interview tomorrow at noon!" She said. Yeah, this certainly doesn't concern her. Yeah right, she only care's about my relationship status with Jacob so she can have her precious interviews with Mrs. Bell.

I plopped down on my bed, and laid there staring at the piece of paper in my left hand. '_But we will talk, sooner or later you'll have to face me'_ Those words still haunted me. Maybe this was my chance. To finally get him off my back, and he'll leave me alone. I knew Nate wouldn't want me to do this by myself, but maybe this was the only way. I sighed as I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket with my right hand, and dialed the number that was on my piece of paper. My hands were practically shaking, and I suddenly felt cold in my room, and then the world stopped for a second.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice on the other side.

"Hey Jake, it's me." I said. The world was slowly starting to rotate again, and i let my death grip on the phone loosen.

"Avenue?" I heard him wake up a little.

"Yeah, can you talk?"

"Yeah, sure, I was hoping you would call." I knew he was, just the sound of his voice, and I knew Jacob didn't give up very easily.

"Well, first things first, I wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?"

"For being rude to you today, and not giving you the chance to speak."

"Yeah well, I kind of deserved it anyway, so don't be sorry. Actually one of the things I wanted to tell you today, was sorry. For making these years since Ry - I mean, you know who - died and how I left you and all, when I could have been here with you. . ."

"Yeah, well, I'm getting through life one day at a time and I'm moving on."

"Yeah, so you got a new boyfriend I see."

"Yup, Nate, he's pretty amazing."

"Really. . ."

"Totally, he's never thinking about himself, and I know he cares for me."

"That's nice, I'm happy for you Avenue, I really am."

"Thanks, you don't know, but that means a lot to me." It did, it really did.

"So are we friends now?" Um. . .

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say we're friends now."

"Sweet, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Again with the "um. . ." I agreed to be friends, but I'm still not sure if I can handle seeing him again.

"I'm going to this publishing company to see if I can get a job." I told him.

"Cool, can I come with you?"

"Uh. . .I guess, it's not really that much fun. . .You would probably be bored."

"I don't mind, I'd like to come." I bet you would.

"Okay, I guess."

"Great, what time should I come over?"

"Um, after school would be fine, I think."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye Ave."

"Bye Jake." And we hung up. Ugh. What did I get myself into?!

The next morning I woke up quite refreshed. I guess it was the whole talk with Jake last night that made me in such a good mood, although I wasn't really sure how today would turn out, I was willing to make it the best.

I got ready for my day, I showered, shaved, changed, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on some deoderant and perfume then I called Frank to let him know I was coming in today to apply for the job. After that, I went down stairs to see clothes all over the house.

"What?" I asked myself silently. I started walking into the other side of the house, where my parents' room was, and saw my mom pulling things out of her closet. "Mom! What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for my suit to wear for my interview today!" My mom said frantically.

"But mom, you don't always wear your suit, why don't you try to find another blouse?"

"Because Jackie Bell works for a major company. Those other companies were small ones, and if I want Bells' sponsors to sponsor me on my second book I have to look professional."

"Okay, well what time are they getting here?"

"Noon, so I'm going to need you to stay out of the house." Huh. Well then. I left the room and went to the kitchen where I did my usual routine of washing dishes and then making my breakfast. As I waited for my toast to toast, I got a text from Nate. **(Underlined -Nate, _Italic_ -Me.)**

'Morning Sunshine, can't go to school today because my grandma's at the hospital far away and I'll only be back for work, wish I could be with you. . .what are you upto besides school?' There was no way I could tell him I was going to go apply for the job with Jake by my side. There would be to much conflict.

_'Good morning to you too :) I'm just going to go by the publishing co. today. How about you?'_

'Oh that's cool, I wish I could be there with you. . .'

_'Yeah me too, I hope your grandma's okay. . .'_

'She is, just some health issues but we know every thing will be okay, my grandpa's worried though so he called my mom late last night.'

_'Oh, well I'm more glad that you're going to go help your grandma than just being with me, she needs you more. . .'_

'Yeah, well, I think I need you. I love you.'

_'I love you too.'_

'Have a good day today!'

_'You too!'_

And that was the last of our conversation. I knew I was going to have to tell him about Jake, but I didn't think it was the right time.

School was a dread. Without Nate, everything was boring, the day went by slowly and I found out I was missing a lot of the drama that surrounded me during school. Parker was back to her usual self, but there was a little bit of tension because of the whole Jake thing. She dealt with it before, but I think she was even more rscared about it happening again and nervous that I was going to breakdown again. Well I was certainly not going too. I was going to stay strong and make this friendship last with him. But all in all I just really wanted to get home and see him face to face just to make sure eveything was alright.

I walked back home and loved the walk because it was so great outside, it was windy and sunny and crazy gorgeous. When I approached the drive way of my house I saw that there was camera men and photographers and I saw Jake in his car waiting for me.

"Hey Jake!" I said kind of happily. I think he noticed it too, because I saw a big smile spread across his face. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way, but hey, what could I do? It ws a bright and sunny, and BEAUTIFUL afternoon. I was always cheerful on these occasions.

"I can't come in?" He asked. I guess he noticed that I closed the door and started walking towards his car while he was in it.

"Um. . . I don't think you would want to." I told him. I think he didn't completely understand what I meant, but I think he understood that I didn't really want him to go in.

"Oh. Well do you want me to drive us, or would you rather do something different."

"You can drive. . . I mean, only if you want, if not we could walk or -"

"No, it's fine. I'll drive." I got into the passenger seat, (he was already at the wheel) and buckled my seat belt. He started the engine, and I gave him directions to where we needed to go. It wasn't realy far, but it was far enough that I would probably take the bus or something than to walk there.

We sat in silence for a while, and it was kind of awkward.

"So how is Parker?" Jacob asked.

"She's good." I answered.

"Has she changed?"

"Nope, same as always."

"Good old Parker."

"Yup."

"So. . ."

"So."

"Remember that time we met?"

"Yeah, you were new, and thought you were at your locker, and you were trying to open it, but it was really my locker and I had to show you yours."

"Yeah, you know, I knew which one was mine. I wasn't that dumb, I was just trying to get you to talk to me." He glanced over at me with a smirk on his face, and I blushed big time.

"Yup, well you got your wish, we became best friends instantly."

"Yeah, good times, I remember you trying to set me up with Parker."

"Yup, she really liked you and I thought it was cute."

"Yeah, well I thought she was cute and and I liked her as a friend and all, but I didn't think I could handle her. "

"Uh-huh, Parker can be a little bit air-headed and talk a mile a minute, but she's sweet and she's smart and I guess that's why I love her, she can understand a good time, but never understands fully that life has it's downs too."

"Yeah. . ."

"So tell me about you. . .How was. . . Wait, where did you live previously?"

"Oh we've been traveling around never really in one place, but we did go to Michigan for a little while. I met a girl there, we dated, and I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend and all but we had to leave again."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, not your fault, besides I like another girl anyways." I think I knew who he was talking about, but I just played along.

"Oooh, Jakey likes a girrrl, is she pretty?" I asked and smiled at him. We were at a stop light now and he looked right into my eyes.

"Very." I blushed, but I think he was still staring at my eyes to notices my facial color.

"Go." I ordered, turning his attention to the light that changed from red to green. We were quiet for a little while now.

"Is it Rachel?" I asked quietly.

"No." He responded.

"Is it Jessica?"

"No."

"Is it. . . Never mind." I said.

"Who? Who were you goingto say next?" He asked quickly.

"No one, it was a bad idea anyways."

"No tell me."

"It's stupid."

"No come on, tell."

"Okay fine, I was going to ask if it was Parker?"

"Oh. No, it's not."

"Oh, well why were so anxious to hear my next guess?" I asked.

"Because I thought you were going to guess right." Jacob asnwered.

"Oh. Well is she smart?"

"Mmm. . .Let's say book smart. She doesn't really have a clue to what other people think about her or knows about how attractive she is." Okay, I do too know what he thinks about me but the attractive part. . . Seriously, theres nothing special about me. All the other girls are beautiful and popular and rich. I'm not either. But now, Jacob has made me blush for the third time. Ack!

"Okay so who is it?!" I demanded to know. Jake just glanced at me and muttered.

"No one." I dropped it there.

A few minutes later, we pulled up into the parking lot of _Martins Publishing_. We got out of the car, and into the building, pressed number 4 on the elevator walked down the hall to room 411 and then I just stared at the door. It reminded me of my dads place, I didn't know what was going to happen. I was half expecting the job, half not, because of last time. I mean, what if I'm not as good as they say?

"Well this is it." I said.

"You can totally do this Avenue." Jake told me. He twisted the handle, and opened the door wide for me. I walked in, practically tripping with the cause of the lack of self confidence. Jake stood by me looking at me sympathetically wondering what he should do to help me out.

"Can I help you?" Asked a man maybe a bit older than Frank. This guy looked friendly, he had a smile on his face, but still very business like it was kind of intimidating. Okay so it was a lot intimidating because I didn't know who to talk to or what to say and Frank wasn't there, so I was a bit nervous - okay a lot, and so I grabbed Jake's right hand with my left hand.

"Um yes, I'm Avenue Gena, and I'm looking for the man who can help me apply for a job. I came early, but I believe Frank Howards mentioned that you guys were interested in hiring me." I said.

"Avenue! Yes! I've been looking forward to meeting you! I'm not Joe Martin the owner, but I'm his younger brother, Steve Martin, and I'm here most of the time so I practically co-own this place, but yes Frank did mention you. He is an excellent worker and I was definitely interested when he told me about you! Come into my office." Steve led us to the back where his office was.

"Sorry, we did come a little early, I hope you don't mind." I said. Jake and I sat in two chairs in front of his desk, and Steve sat in an office chair in the back facing us.

"No not at all! I didn't know if it would be uncomfortable for you to be here without Frank, but I think you will enjoy it here with the other employees." Steve told me.

"Sure, I don't have many worries." I told him, which was partly true, I liked this man and I was getting more and more comfortable there.

"Well then, if it's okay I would like to call Frank and tell him not to worry to come in today, and that we have this settled. You see today's his day off and he comes in tomorrow."

"Sure, I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have asked him to come."

"No problem, it'll be just a few minutes." He lifted the phone off the base, that was in the office, and called Frank. When he got off, he pulled a couple of papers out from a drawer and placed them on the desk in front of both me and Jake.

"Oh, he's not applying, it's just me." I said.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to assume that you were here to apply too." Steve said.

"No problem, actually I was kind of interested in getting a job for the time being before I move again. Are there simple jobs that can be easily replaced? I mean, I don't know how long I'll be here and I've never done this sort of stuff." Jake asked.

"Well sure there is. We're always hiring. You could be here to assist any one with folding, faxing, copying, printing, etcetera, or snacks and stuff. No contracts, just someone who can do those things so we don't have to worry about them ourselves." Steve said. I was expecting Jake to say no because I didn't think he was like me when I was interested in the publishing company so much that I would do all that extra stuff just to hang around and be a help, but Jake did surprise me when he said,

"Yes I'll take it."

"Great, just fill out the forms here." Steve said handing him a pen and pushing the forms towards him. Jake was a lefty and I was a righty. "Now about you, young lady. You would have your own desk, a computer, e-mails such as comments, appointments, etcetera, for you will be sent to us, and then forwarded to your new business e-mail, you will pick out your preferances in stories, we will split them evenly amongst all of our employees, some may not be of your interest but just to be fair with everyone else, they will be sent to you. Each employee has a mail cabinet which will contain the packages of every story you are to complete within the deadline. When the deadline is over more stories will be sent to your mail box. Other business letters will also be sent to your mail box. If you want to send anything out, you must put it in your mail box. What ever that is left in your mail box by the time the employee comes to drop off and pick up will be picked up and go through the mail process again. No contracts for now, it will be just a trial, I will admit that this week is a very important and busy week because there is a big company that might want to sponsor us which would be big, but we are in competition with two other companies, _Howards Publishing_, and _Gena's Publishing_. You will be expected to attend the meetings that will talk about improving and ideas for advertisements and etcetera. . ." The rest droned out because something caught me. _Gena's Publishing_, my dads publishing company. That would mean that I'm fighting against them. Okay so I wasn't really that upset about being against my dad, but Nate did work for him. That would mean I would be against my boyfriend. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do. I don't want any conflict between us, but Nate would totally go for me getting the job, and Jake practically has the job.

"Okay, I want the job." I said, unsure if this was the best pick.

"Great, here is the application." Steve said. When Jake and I were done filling out the papers, we signed them and were excited to get started. "Well, I think I know already that you two have the jobs, so let me show you where you'll be working. Avenue, this is where you'll be working." He led me towards the middle of the offices and pointed to an empty desk with a computer. "My son Spencer can show you around and work with you for the rest of today till six - thirty." I then noticed a boy about my age sitting at a desk right next to mine. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes and he was very cute. He looked right at me a smiled. I then noticed that I was still holding Jakes hand. I dropped it quickly and saw him fown at the corner of my eye. "Your schedule is on the desk, your hours will not conflict with school, and you will not be working late, though we do expect you to work your hardest in those few hours." Steve continued.

"Sure, it sounds great." I said.

"Alright, Jacob, you can follow me, I'll introduce you to some of the employees so you know who you'll be helping. . ." And Steve left with an unhappy Jake following.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." Spencer said, putting his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Avenue." I said. We smiled at each other and I do admit that he was very cute and nice, but no where near compared to Nate.

"So I see your boyfriend wasn't to happy learning that he was going to have to work somewhere else, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Jake? Oh no, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend that came with me because he had nothing to do and I was holding his hand because I was nervous." I said. Though I saw Spencer smile when I said he wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I mentioned Nate. "My boyfriend Nate, couldn't come with my to keep me company because he's working now." Spencer's smile faded a bit, but I think he was okay.

"So, let me show you around and help you get started." Spencer said. I foloowed him as he walked me around showing me the mail boxes, bathrooms, he gave me a paper where it showed the list of rooms and what floor they were at with their room numbers. Pretty soon we went back to our desk and he showed me the computer and then we made an e-mail for myself. "Remember to go to the front desk where the secretary is and let her pull your file up, give her your e-mail for work so that they can send you notes and appointments and all that other stuff." Spencer told me.

"Okay." I looked at the time a realized that it was already six-thirty. I didn't realize how long Jake and I had been here. "I'm so sorry I took up a lot of your time!" I said apoligetically.

"No problem. I'll just let you know that tomorrow your just going to have to fill alot more stuff out beofre you get started. You might regret coming here!" Spencer said.

"No way, this place is so cool!"

"Hey Avenue, let's go." I heard someone say behind me.

"Okay Jake, I'm coming. Thanks for everything Spencer." I said. Spencer flashed me another smile.

"No problem." I grabbed my schedule and turned around to see Jake glaring at Spencer.

"Come on Jake." I said, pulling him towards the front of the office. We got into the elevator and down to the front door, and pretty soon we pulled the seatbelts over us in his car.

"So. How was your first day?" He asked.

"Great, this place is so cool! It's got everything and Spencer's so nice to show me around for the whole day and I can't believe your working here too! This is going to be so cool! So how was your first day?" I asked.

"Okay. I met everyone right, so then I learned how to make coffee and use a copy machine, I faxed a few papers and realized I was having so much fun, the time passed by and it was already six-thirty." I could here sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, if you didn't want the job, why did you take it?"

"Because I thought I'd be working with you."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll be sure to want coffee a whole lot, and I can make you do my paperwork."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better." My cell buzzed, telling me I had a text message. I happily turned to my cell phone and looked at it. **(Underline - Nate_, Italic - Avenue_)**

Hey! How's work?

_Hey Nate, work's good, how about you?_

Boring with out you, you want to come over tomorrow night for dinner?

_Sure, that would be fun:)_

Invite Parker and Frank, mom wants to meet them.

_Okay, see you later! I love you!_

I love you too! Bye!

I don't know about him, but everytime I here or see him say 'I love you' it makes my stomach do flips.

"Nate?" Jake asked. I broke my thoughts away from Nate to pay attention to Jake.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Well it was kind of obvious since you were smiling so big the whole time texting and then you were thinking hard for about three minutes straight."

"Sorry, yeah it was, Nate was inviting me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?"

"I don't know, he's probably tired."

"Well. . . Do you think you'd want to come over for dinner at _my _house tonight?" Oh gee, thanks, no.

"Sure, sounds good." I said. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, actually I'm pretty sure it won't, I just don't want him getting the wrong idea. We're just friends.

"Alright, so I'll pick you up at seven-fourty-five?" Jake asked. We were already at my house.

"Sure, can't wait." I said, smiling softly while getting out of the car. I turned around to talk through the window that was rolled down.

"Me neither." Jake said grinning. He started off, I yelled a 'thank you', and he honked to say 'your welcome'.

I went inside to see my mother was talking to some camera crew. She looked at me and motioned for me to go up to my room. Oh well, I walked up to my room and layed down on my bed. I was so tired! I pulled out my phone and put a alarm for seven-thirty. I woke up just as it went off and ran into the shower. I took just a quick five minute shower and ran out pulling some clothes on and brushed out my hair. I looked at the time. Seven-fourty. I got my purse, with my cell in it, and ran down stairs.

"Mom, I'm going out!" I shouted.

"Whe-" But I slammed the door shut before she could answer ask any questions. Just like always, Jake was on time, just coming down the street. I stood at the edge of our driveway and he pulled up.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey!" He said as I pulled open the door and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So." I said. It wasn't an awkward 'so' it was just a 'what's up' 'so'.

"So. What are you hiding in there." He motioned to my house.

"Nothing you want to see. Trust me." I told him.

"Oh please, it's just your mom."

"Exactly. If my dad were there, then that would be a different story."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your dad. . . I mean - uh - I haven't seen your dad around."

"Nice save, but don't worry, my dad is never around so I can see why you would think it's just me and my mom."

"Yeah. . ."

"So is your mom as crazy as before?" I asked. I had always liked his mom. She was always being crazy about things. Trying new recipes, joining clubs, and she always new the latest gossip. I guess that was why she became such a good interviewer. Mrs. Bell and Parker's mom used to be best friends before the whole disaster happened. After we stopped talking to Jake, Mrs. Bell got the interviewing job and moved out of town almost immediately.

"No. She's even crazier." Jake said seriously, but I saw the smile forming on his lips.

"Cool." I said grinning.

We talked for a few more minutes and I think I finally came to realize how much I had missed Jake and maybe his leaving was one of the reasons I closed up so much. We soon pulled up into a condo and got out. They lived on the second floor of the building and so we went into the elevator and listened to elevator music for about thirty seconds. I giggled when I heard it start playing and Jake grinned too.

"How old is this building?" I asked.

"Old." He responded.

"It must be old if their playing this kind of elevator music, much less elevator music at all." Pretty soon the elevator door slid opened to a narrow hallway. We walked all the way down to the end of the hall beforer we got to a door that was partly opened. Jake went ahead and pushed it opened all the way and took my hand to lead me in. I wasn't really sure if this was a good idea. I mean, what if Mrs. Bells is still upset with me or had a long day and doesn't want any visitors.

"Hey mom! We're here!" Jake shouted. Then a lady about my moms age appeared in an blue apron with stains all over it.

"Hi honey! Hi Avenue! Nice to see you again!" She said smiling at me, sticking out her hand. Jacob was holding my right hand, so I had to drop it and shake Mrs. Bells hand.

"Nice to see you too, thanks for having me for dinner." I said. She really hadn't changed much, except for age everything seemed the same.

"Your welcome! Dinner will be done shortly, so Jake go get Tori, and we're having Spagetti if that's alright with you Avenue." Mrs. Bells said. I grinned.

"Perfect." Mrs. Bells returned to the kitchen and Jake picked up my hand again.

"Come on." He said. He led me to the little living room, where a girl about thirteen, sat on the couch watching tv. "Tori, dinners almost ready so go get washed up." Tori looked at us and turned off the tv.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. . ." I said. I think we were both a bit unsure.

"Tori, you remember Avenue right? She had a friend named Parker, they came to our house a couple times." Jake said, trying to refresh her memory.

"Oh yeah! You were the one with the street name right?" She asked. I started laughing.

"Tori! That's not nice!" Jake said.

"Yeah, that's me! I guess I'm easy to remember with my name and all." I said.

"Does your friend still wear the weird clothes?" Tori asked.

"Tori!" Jake said getting upset. I laughed again.

"I guess you could say that, but she's gotten a lot better with matching her clothes." I told Tori. She sat there for a moment thinking, then got up and left to go get washed up.

"Sorry about that." Jake said apologizing.

"No problem." I told him. "It was funny."

"Time for dinner!" Mrs. Bell said. We went to the dinner table, said grace, and started eating.

Dinner was nice. We had a good time, they talked about what was going on in the world and things they wanted to do. They talked about goals in life and Mrs. Bells talked about a recipe she wante to try, but one thing I did notice that no one talked about, was the past. No one said hardly one word about it. If they did, it had nothing to do personally with us. All in all it was a good time and soon dinner was over.

Jake led me into his room and out to his balcony. We sat down and just looked at the stars.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I did. Your family is so nice and honest." I answered.

"It was really nice getting to hang out with you again Ave, you know?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. I guess I never really realized how much I missed seeing you, and hanging out with you. I think that was one of my biggest problem when Ry - Ryan died, was that we were all part of a threesome, you, me and Parker, and I wanted Ryan to be a part of us and for everybody to like him that I didn't realize I was moving to fast because I was so excited, and that three - almost four- some broke to a twosome, and sometimes I felt like a onesome. Sorry, you probably didn't understand that."

"No, I did. I understand too, because it was hard for me just to move away with my mom like that. You know if we weren't fighting at the time I probably would have found a way to stay here. I mean my dad was still here at the time. You and Parker and yes almost Ryan, were like almost my whole life. And I was so mad because I liked you so much and I was trying so hard to be more than a best friend, and Ryan seemed to take you away from me that I didn't really feel like a best friend any more that I just quit being your friend entirely." I blushed when he said that he liked me. Yes, I seem to always blush, but I was really hoping that it was to dark for him to see. I felt his eyes on me and I looked back at him. His green eyes were glowing in the dark and I could feel him staring at me so intently. Yeah, not just seeing him stare at me, but I could feel it too.

"Well, it's getting late, and I have school tomorrow! I should be getting home!" I said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll take you home." I could hear sadness in his voice. We got inside, and I thanked Mrs. Bells for letting me come over and for dinner. I alsor said good-bye to Tori who smiled widely and waved good-bye to me. We were soon in the elevator and then out and in his car.

We drove chatting about a few things like our hobbies and different stuff getting to know each other, and then he pulled up into my drive way.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at work or something. I looked at the schedule and it said that we only have to work a couple hours on weekdays because of school, since it's illegal to work so many hours, so that's good we can get out early like a five or something." I told him.

"Yeah, great." He said unenthusiastically.

"You'll see, you'll have fun!" I said. "Night!"

"Goodnight Avenue." Jake said, and then drove off.

I got inside my house and saw that my mom already went to bed, so I quietly went upstairs a put on my pajama's. I brushed my teeth, then brushed out my hair and put it into a bun and went to bed. I was glad Jake and I were friends now. It was feinitely a lot easier. The only hard part was telling Nate, and Parker, and Frank. Oh well, I'll just deal with it later.

The next day, it was sunny, and I was wondering when I was going to wake up to rain again because it isn't usually like this even in the spring or winter or whenever. But. . . I didn't mind taking advantage of such a great day, that this time _I_ called Nate.

"Hey! I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to school today!" I said.

"Sure, sounds great!" Nate said, and we hund up and I did my usual routine around the house. My mom still hadn't waken up yet and I decided not to wake her up. I was done getting ready and went out to our porch to wait for Nate. Unlike Jake, he sometimes was late. Sure enough I saw Nate walking around the corner with his book bag over his shoulder.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"It needed to get some repairs done, so Shane's working on them." Nate said, and gave me hug. "I missed you yesterday."

"Me too." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you tell Frank and Parker to come over tonight?" He asked. Snap.

"Oh, I forgot! You know what, let me call Frank right now." I said. I quickly called him and told him about the dinner. He said he would come. "I'll tell Parker when we get to school." We soon got to school and I told Parker about the events for the night.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" She said happily. I was glad she was back to her normal self.

School passed by quickly, like it always does when Nate's there. And we bothed walked home, splitting when we had to go to a different direction. When I got home, I saw Jake's car in the drive way with him in it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I got up to his car.

"I thought you might like a ride to work today!" Jake said.

"Aw, thanks, I would definitely like a ride, just let me go get changed real quick. I did, and came back out. "Let me just ask one question. Why didn't you bother to knock on the door and come in?" I asked.

"Because I knew from the past couple times that I was not invited in, and last time I used the key and welcomed you home, you kicked me out." Jake said laughing.

"Haha, you didn't exactly welcome me in, but thanks for being considerate. My mom just has different ideas about things and she is very busy working on getting her book sponsored and stuff like that, that sometimes there's just a little to much drama." I said, trying to make it sound decent enough to say.

We drove to work and when I got there we were splitted up again. I found an e-mail in my inbox about an appointment to meet in the conference room about advertising for the company the next day, and there were lots of forms on my desk, like Spencer wanred me. It was mostly common interests and personal data, things that you prefered to read like romances or adventures. It was about five when I was done and I knew that was when my shift ended. Frank was there, but he was asked to work in another part of the building, some how relating with all this advertising stuff and trying to win this competition, so I didn't get to see him. I knew I would probably see him tomorrow at the meeting. Everyone was actually asked to come to the meeting, but they were going to hold several and the head people were going to attend them all.

Jake drove me home and we talked about our second day. He said he actually had a good time, and before I could ask him why, we got to my house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said hopping out of the car. He smiled and nodded and left. I got inside my house and noticed my mom was gone. Oh well, I'll see her later. I hurredly got ready to go to the Gray's house. I took a shower, put my clothes on, put on perfume, I did a little bit of homework and then I realized I was a little bit late, so I practically ran to the Gray's house. I made sure not to sweat though, and it was a little cooler outside, now that it was getting dark with out the sun beating on me.

I made it to the gray's house and noticed Frank's car there. I was pretty sure he picked up Parker, and sure enough when Jason opened the door for me to come in, I saw Parker there talking to Shane. She was smiling and giggling and Shane looked like he was pleased.

"Nate! Avenue's here!" Jason shouted.

"Jason! Don't shout!" Scolded Mrs. Gray.

"Sorry mom." Jason apologized.

"Hi honey! How are you?" Mrs. Gray asked me.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm goo-" But she couldn't answer because Nate was runniong down the stairs.

"Hey Avenue!" He said.

"Hey!" He came over and kissed me. He broke away, and I could see Jason smirking, and Mrs. Gray smiling. Shane and Parker were still off in their own little world. I nudged Nate.

"Look at them, they look so cute!" I said whispering. Shane had just said something to Parker that made her blush.

"Yeah, but they don't look half as cute as us." He said, whispering back.

"Very true." I said agreeing. "Hey where's Frank?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen with my dad." Jason said.

"Of cours,e where the food is." I said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Frank said, appearing from the kitchen.

"You promised you would still teach me how to cook Frank." Nate said.

"Sure thing, and I'll tell you something, girls love men who can cook." He said winking at Nate. Nate grinned and took my hand a squeezed it.

"Dinner's ready!" Said Mrs. Gray. Everyone crowded around the dinner table and sat down. We saw that there was chicken, and mashed potato, and peas and corn.

"Mom this isn't thanksgiving!" Shane said.

"Shane, if it was, there would be turkey instead of chicken." Jason pointed out.

"Same thing, it's all meat." Shane said back. I saw Mrs. Gray roll her eyes. I laughed because I thought it was cute and funny when the boys fought.

Mr. Gray gave thanks to God, and we all dug in. Mrs. Gray made sure she put enough spoon and forks in the pots of food. I poked Nate and motioned over to Shane. Shane had picked up Parker's plate.

"Here let me serve you." He said. I saw her blush, but let him serve her anyways. Nate smiled and I grinned. Nate took my plate and started serving me with out saying anything. This time I smiled and Nate grinned. That's one of the things I loved about him, he just automatically did it like it was something he did for you because he wanted too and wouldn't bother to ask or say anything just in case you refuse. Nate winked at me when he passed me my plate, and this time I took his and served him. Jason saw all this and rolled his eyes.

Everyone was having a good time and talking. Frank and Mr. Gray were getting along real well, and Mrs. Gray would chat with us kids about different things. During the middle of dinner I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the text seeing it was from Jake. **(Underline - Jake)**

How's dinner?

I smiled knowing he knew I was at Nates house. I didn't bother to reply, I just smiled, I knew he wasn't really expecting a reply either. Everyone was busy talking and I just sat there smiling at myself. I don't know why, I was just glad that we were friends again. . .

**So what's going to happen with Jake?? More drama later with Jake and Avenue!! But guys, I still need IDEAS!! Sorry for such a long chapter by the way!! ALSO REVIEWS ARE GREAT!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay!! so I only got no reviews from my last chapter!! ACK IU worked so hard on it!! did you guys like it or no?? I am going to continue with my story, but I wanted to know if you guys wanted a few more filler chapters or for me to just get straight to the point... or in the middle, maybe just one or two fillers and then straight to the point (which is what I'll probably do...but I want your opinion)... and I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! come on people, I kind of need some help!! I have my ending, (sort of ; ) but I need some help on what to doo...**

**MORE DRAMA AHEAD!! (yess with Jake)**

**Hope you guys like the story!! OH! I want you to go to my profile and scroll down and see my list of favorite authors.. they are extremely good (at least I think soo) and I believe it is one jonasponed's that is the Joe and Ray series that I absolutely love those...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! just click on the blue (or purple?) scroll box, press submit review, write a review then click submit!!**

**--Avenue 33**


	13. The Four Letter Word

**Sorry for always taking forever, but you guys are the ones that keeps me going and zero reviews does not encourage me!! Please take two minutes of your time just to put a few words.. It could be as little words as possible, but something positive!! Thank you to ****nessarose2444 for your review on my authors note, that made me so excited that I definitely wanted to continue! Also I made a mistake about Avenue and Mrs. Gray's birthday being in two weeks then they were going to celebrate it that Sunday, so it really is going to be in two weeks, not this Sunday, but the next! So heres the next chapter.. more Jake drama!!**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

So we had a great time at the Grays' house. After dinner we played a few games just to keep us going, and pretty soon we all settled down. It was ten o'clock at night, and we had a school day the next day, so I decided it was time for me to head home.

"Thanks so much, but I have to go!" I said.

"Yes, thanks, but I believe it's time for Parker and I to head out too." Frank said.

"Oh, okay, sure." Parker said, with a frown. I knew she didn't want to leave because of Shane.

"Oh, alright, we sure appreciated all of you coming to have dinner with us!" Mrs. Gray said.

"Yes, please come again, infact I believe we were planning to invite you guys over not this Sunday, but the next for Avenue, and Mrs. Gray's birthdays." Mr. Gray said.

"Oh, yes, it would be great if you could come that Sunday to help celebrate our birthdays!" Mrs. Gray said enthusiastically.

"Sure, it would be great!" Fank said. Frank started talking to Mr. Gray, for a few minutes, he told me to wait, and that he would take me home.

Nate came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked ahead to see Parker and Shane swapping numbers on their phones.

"Looks like Lauren might be out of the picture now huh?" I said whispering to Nate.

"Hmmm. . . Maybe, that would be interesting wouldn't it?" He said, whispering back, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Yeah, but I think it would be sweet. Parker needs somebody, you know? She's like me, alone most of the time, even though her mom is nice and all, her mom is never there, and she doesn't have someone like you, which she needs."

"Yeah, I can tell Shane really likes her, I mean the whole time she's been here, he never lets her out of his sight. I mean you should have seen his face when she walked in. His mouth was dropped and he stared at her like she was a queen or something."

"Queen?"

"You know what I mean, anyways, if he really likes her like that, I know he would care for her and she would be safe and happy with him." We looked at them a little bit more, seeing Parker giggle at what Shane would say, and Shane always smile at something she would say or just looking at her smile.

"Let's get them together." I said abruptly.

"What?" Nate asked me.

"Let's get them together!"

"How are we going to do that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, we could figure out how."

"Okayyy. I'll leave that plan up to you, I'll just be the man in action."

"Uh-huh. . ."

"Okay, time to go." Frank said. Nate kissed my cheek from behind me and I turned around to give him my lips.

"Bye, I love you." I said.

"Bye, I love you too. See you tomorrow." Frank had already gone out the door, and I turned around just in time to see Shane give Parker a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed a deep red and smiled, waving bye. She looked like she was about to faint, and I grinned. I could see Nate grinning too out of the corner of my eye. Shane had a smile on his face. He saw Nate and I grinning at him and started to blush too. Jason just rolled his eyes, and Mr. and Mrs. Gray didn't see any of this. They were busy saying good-bye to Frank and Parker.

I walked out of the house and to Franks car, saying good-bye to the Gray's, and soon Frank, Parker and I were all in our seats with Frank driving. Parker sat in the back with me so we could talk. . .okay text, with out Frank seeing us. **(Underline - Parker_, Italic - Avenue_)**

_So you had a good time with Shane? ;)_

Um. . .yeah, whats with the wink?

_Oh, you know!_

No. . .

_Stop acting like you don't know that you so totally like him!_

Okay, I'm not acting, and I don't.

_Yes you do!!_

No!

_Yes!_

Okay, maybe just a little.

_A little?_

Okay a lot, but come on, he would never like me!

_Aww, that's so cute, and yes he would like you! He already does!_

How do you know?

_Because, I mean how else do you explain the manners. . ._

He's just polite!

_And the flirting. . ._

He was not flirting!

_Then what about all those jokes and smiles and compliments? I mean you flirted too!_

I did not!

_So you admit he did flirt!_

No. . .

_Yeah whatever, what about how he wouldn't stop staring at you, and how he kissed you?_

It was just on the cheek!

_Yeah! That also means he likes you! Plus he would always smile when you blushed._

So you really think he likes me? I smiled, and looked at Parker, her face was flushed and she was smiling back at me.

_Totally! _I wrote back to her.

Okay, time to change the subject, who texted you at dinner?

_No one._

Who?!

_No one!_

Ave, we don't keep secrets from each other!

_Okay fine, but you have to promise not to tell anybody!_

I promise!

_Jake texted me._

Jake?! Why would he text you?!

_Because. . ._

Spit it out. Now.

_We're sort of friends now._

Sort of?!

_Okay, we are friends now._

Ave!

_I know, but my mom was mad at me, and she made me call him!_

Blaming it on mother?

_No. . .I would have had to talk to him anyways. . ._

Uh-huh. . .

_Well we talked, and he apologized, and the friendship just sort of bloomed._

Bloomed. Avenue, how could you do this?

_I'm sorry! It's just that he was really nice, and he wants to try again, so I let him._

Do you know what Frank would say?

_You promised not to tell!_

I know, I won't. . .Why didn't you tell me before?

_Because I knew you would be upset._

You're darn right I am.

_I'm sorry._ And that was it. There was no reply. Parker didn't even look at me, she was staring out the window.

"Now I know you guys were texting for privacy, but it didn't look like it ended well. Everything okay?" Frank said. Shoot, he knew.

"It could be better." I said. But he knew he shouldn't get involved until things got worse. . .Or until he knew Parker was mad at me.

We drove to my house first since it was closer to Nate's.

"Thanks Frank, see you tomorrow probably." I said to Frank.

"No problem, any time." He said.

I got into my house, careful not to wake my mom up and went to my room. I was extremely tired, but I did most of my homework, until I fell asleep at my desk before finishing it.

I woke up to the sun again, man what is with that? I mean I like the sun, but it usually rains. . . I looked at my homework and saw that there wasn't much to do left, so I quickly finished it in a matter of minutes. I grabbed all my stuff for school, I noticed I was a bit late and I decided not to take a shower because I smelled like Nate from when he hugged me. I liked how he smelled and so I grabbed a change of clothes, changed, brushed my teeth, put deoderant on, and ran down stairs with my things.

I quickly pushed toast into the toaster and as fast as I could did the dishes. I buttered my toast, grabbed a bottle of juice and ran out of the house and locked the door. Of course my parents weren't home so they couldn't drive me even if they wanted, and I was running pretty late, that I actually started running to school with a piece of toast in my hand, the other shoved into my mouth, my other hand shoving my bottle of juice into my pack, and trying to swing it over my shoulder.

"Avenue! Wait up!" I turned around to see who was calling for me. I saw Nate, running down the sidewalk after me.

"Hi!" I tried to say, but the toast was still my mouth so it sounded like, "h-uh!"

"Need any help?" He asked. I shook my head no, but he pulled my pack off my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, swallowing my toast.

"Anything for you." I smiled. He was so sweet.

"So you running late too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew you would be walking, so I started walking, but I guess I was enjoying the sun to much that I didn't realize how late I was."

"Yeah, well we better start hurrying." I said, picking up my pace into a jog. I shoved the other piece of toast into my mouth, and grabbed my pack from him. We started running and got to our school right before the bell.

"Wait." Nate said just outside our classroom door. He pulled my arm, so I could turn around and face him. He leaned in a kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, I could see some poeple looking at us, especially the girls with jealous faces.

"I didn't get to do that when I caught up with you. . ."

"Aww." I stood up on my tippy toes, pulling his arm so he would bend down just a little, and gave him another kiss.

"Okay Mr. Gray and Miss Gena, that's enough." Said our teacher as he walked in the class room.

"Right." Nate said, grinning at me. I grinned back, and we went into our classroom and sat down at our seats.

School went by in a breeze, except for the fact that Parker hardly even looked at me, much less talked to me.

"Are you and Parker alright?" Nate asked me.

"Sort of, it's a long story. It's stupid, be she'll get over it." I told him.

"I hope so." I smiled, because I knew Nate really did mean that. Ever since we started dating, he grew closer to Parker, and he knew she was one of my very best friend. In fact she was my only best friend, the others just came and went in the picture, but Parker was always there for me. We hardly fought, but I knew that things would change.

After school, Nate and I walked home and separated when we needed too. Again I found Jake waiting for me on the drive way again. My mom's car wasn't there so I knew she wasn't home and wouldn't cause problems if I brought Jake in.

"Hey Jake!" I said.

"Hey Avenue!" He said.

"Why don't you come in?" I saw his smile get even bigger, but you could tell he was just as confused as he was happy. "My mom's not home." I explained, "She won't make it that big of a deal."

"Oh. . ." He said, and hopped out of the car. I opened the door to my house and we walked in.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay, I didn't expect this, so I ate before I came."

"Haha, okay, well I'm going upstairs to change and then we can go." I told him.

"Okay." He said. I ran upstairs leaving him downstairs, and I got changed out of my clothes that smelled like school, and got changed into some new clothes.

"Alright I'm back! Let's go!" I said. We got out of the house and I locked the door. We got into his car, and started driving off to work.

"So there's a meeting today right?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, supposedly everybody is invited, but there are different times for each meeting. I think we got the same time." I answered.

"Very cool. I wonder what we'll talk about. . ." He said.

"We'll find out there, but let's just talk about something interesting, like why did you text me at dinner last night? You knew I was at the Grays'." I said.

"Oh that. Sorry, if you're mad, I was just playing around, I was bored and I didn't think you would be mad or anything -" He was babbling now.

"I'm not mad! I actually almost started laughing, but you have to remember that Nate doesn't know that we're friends and he would get super mad."

"Oh yeah. . .So we're hiding from the boyfriend. . .How about Parker?"

"We're not hiding from Nate, or at least I'll tell him soon. . .Parker just found out. . .I told her last night."

"Why did you do that, I mean I can understand she's your best friend, but wouldn't she be mad too?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh, how did she find out."

"Your text at dinner."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, but she'll get over it." I smiled encouragingly at him, because I knew he was truly sorry.

We got to the _Martin's Publishing_ and even though we were a little bit early, we reported immediately to the conference room, because our meeting was at the same time our shift started. I opened the door to see Frank and Steve at the desk already with a few other higher ranked employee's. Jake was right next to me, and I saw Frank's eyes go wide and he had a stern look on his face.

"Hello Jacob and Avenue!" Steve said happily.

"Hi." Jake and I both said.

"Well, you are a bit early and we're waiting for some more employees to show, so we won't start till a few minutes." Steve said.

"Okay." I said. Frank stood up and walked towards me and Jake.

"Could I have a word with Avenue before the meeting starts?" Frank asked Steve.

"That's up to her Frank." Steve said. Frank gave me a look that said 'you better say yes.'

"Yeah, okay." I said. Jake walked towards the table and sat at one of the chairs. Frank took me out to the hall.

"Explain. Now." He said.

"What? Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. What are you doing with him?"

"Well, I kind of kicked him out of the house and he was upset so his mom told my mom and my mom made me call him, well long story short, he apologized and he came with me to apply for the job, we talked and we're friends now." I answered.

"Your friends now."

"Yes."

"Avenue! You can't be friends with him! He's bad news!"

"Well I'm sorry, but we are friends and there's nothing you can do about it."

"And what about Nate? I thought I told him to look out for you! What am I going to do with that kid -"

"Frank! He doesn't know! I haven't even told him yet, and he's been super busy with his family and work and school and he's always trying to keep me happy, especially for my birthday. I'm not going to put this on him now, and don't do that either!"

"You're right, he has a lot on his mind, but you better tell him soon, or I will. And Avenue, I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

"I know."

"Avenue, I better not catch that kid taking advantage of you, or both of you will be in big trouble."

"Okay." We walked back into the conference room, and I sat down next to Jake. I smiled at him, motioning everything was okay. More people arrived and soon the conference room was full.

"Okay, let's start the meeting. . .First I want to say thank, to everybody who is participating. We have a lot to do, and I'm asking each group to do a certain task. Your task is for teams of three to create and advertisement. Jessica, Marco, and Hal, your advertisment is going to be a newspaper add, it will be half of a page and remember there is no color on newspapers so try to make it stand out as much as possible. . .Ron pass them the instructions and rules and we will discuss details later. Spencer, Avenue, and Jacob, your advertisement will be a web add. Make it colorful but make sure the info is still clearly visible. Ron pass out the instructions and rules to a web advertisement, and we will discuss the details later. . .Marth, Harper, and Wayne. . ." I didn't hear anymore because I was focusing on our job. A web advertisment? How cool is that!? Except I don't know anything about computers. . . Hopefully Spencer and Jake know more than I do!

The day went on with the meeting, Steve talked more about the details, and a half an hour till our shift ended, we were dismissed and I went to my desk just to do a bit of my work I needed to finish for a deadline.

Jake and I were in the car, driving back to my house now.

"So this is going to be cool!" Jake said.

"Yeah, except I don't know anything about computers!" I said.

"Don't worry, I took computer classes when I left, it's really easy, and I can teach you. They're finally letting us work together!"

"Yeah! This is going to be so great! I'm going to start working on some ideas for the add, like designs and stuff, when I get home. . ."

"Okay cool, so what did Frank want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing."

"Me huh?"

"Jake. . ."

"It's okay, I know you don't want to talk about it. . .I was just wondering. . ."

"Okay. . ." We drove in silence most of the time, until we got home.

"So I'll call you later okay?" Jake said.

"Sure, just give me time to do homework!" I said teasing him.

"Yeah sure, it's not like I call you every second I get!"

"No, but you sure do text me a whole lot." Truth was, I always woke up in the morning to see I had texts from him, or missed calls, just calling cause he was bored or something.

"Bye Avenue!" Jake said, and he drove off.

"See ya." I walked inside my house and ran up to my room. I needed to get started on some homework. After I was done, I ran down stairs to get some dinner. I was in the mood for some macaroni and cheese, so I started boiling the water and got out the box of macaroni and cheese. I decided to see what Nate was up too, so I texted him. **(Underline Nate, _Italic Avenue_)**

_Hey! Are you busy?_

Yeah, sort of. . .

_Oh_

Why? Do you need something, is something wrong?

_No! Sheesh you worry to much, I was just wondering. . .what are you up too?_

Nothing. . .

_Nate!_

You'll see tomorrow!

_Okay. . ._

Bye! I love you!

_Bye, I love you too. . ._

And that was it. Huh. I wonder what he's up to. Pretty soon I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's me." I heard Jake say.

"Hey me, what's up?"

"Nothing, just home alone. . .my mom was booked with interviews today and Tori is sleeping over a friends house."

"Aww, poor baby." I said teasing him.

"Yeah well, that's me, home alone with nothing to eat."

"What is it with boys and not knowing how to cook?"

"I don't know. . . Usually I would say that's a woman's job, but I guess not because I'm stuck in this situation with nothing to eat."

"Well, I'm making macaroni and cheese, want to come over and have dinner with me?"

"Sure! I'll see you in a few." I laughed as we both hung up our phones. I made sure I put double or triple of macaroni and cheese into the pot. After a few minutes, I heard the doorbell ring, I walked over to the door and saw through the curtain it was Jake.

"Hey Jake, come on in!" I said.

"Thanks! Mmm. . . It smells really good." He said. I giggled.

"Thanks." I finished making macaroni and cheese and we sat at the bar and ate. We talked about different things and soon his mom called and asked for him to come back home, and then I went to go get ready for bed. Jake was so sweet, just unsure I guess. I hate how nobody else likes him, can't they learn to forgive? I went to bed thinking about Jake that night. . .

I woke up again with light shining on my face, and did my usual routine around the house. This time Nate didn't call, or when I step foot out of my house did he show up. Hmm. . . That's odd, I hope everything's okay. . .

I got to school on time and as I walked into the doors people were smiling at me and holding pink envelopes. I of course smiled back, but I felt so odd with out one of the envelopes and wondered why everybody was being so nice to me. I mean come on! I was hardly noticeable up until I started dating Nate.

"Hey Avenue!" Some random girl came up to me, smiling.

"Uh, hi!" I said. Okay, strange. . . I walked into class and saw Nate talking to some people and handing them pink envelopes.

"Nate! What is going on?" I asked.

"Okay class! Quiet down, we need to begin." Mr. Harrison said. I sat down at my seat. I could hardly talk to Nate that day. I didn't even see him at lunch. I went into the cafeteria and he wasn't there and neither his locker.

"Hey Avenue, thanks for the invite!" A girl said coming down the hallway. Huh?

"I'll see you Friday." Said a boy who also happened to be walking down the hall. Again, huh? I couldn't find Nate and Parker was still mad at me, that I went to go eat by myself.

After school was over I found Nate waving to a small group who were carrying pink envelopes. Ack! What is it with these pink envelopes?

"Nate! There you are!" I said, practically screaming in his face.

"Yeah! Here I am." He said.

"What is all this?!" I said pointing to the stack of, what else? Pink envelopes.

"What I was working on all night, last night." He responded.

"And what was that?"

"Your birthday party invitations." He said as if it could have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"My birthday what?"

"Your birthday party invitations. I told you I was going to be doing something for you. You said 'okay' remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean, I thought maybe something little, practically everyone in our grade has one!"

"Correction, everyone in our grade _does_ have one. I made these extra just in case."

"Nate!"

"Avenue, please don't argue with me. I've already made them and passed them out, and I want to do this for you. Come on! It's your first birthday being my girlfriend. I want to do something nice for you." He handed me an invitation with all the details.

"Nice doesn't mean inviting everybody to watch me make an idiot of myself."

"Your not an idiot Avenue." Nate pulled me in for a kiss. "Never say that okay?" I was too weak from that kiss to argue.

"Okay." I said.

"Good, and be excited for this, it's your birthday!"

"Okay." I said. Then something broke me out of my thoughts, because in the back of Nate, I saw a familiar face walking down our halls.

"Jake?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"Hey Avenue!" He said happily, but an awkwardd tone was set in his voice as he saw Nate and I kissing. Nate turned around.

"What's he doing here?" Nate asked in an angry tone.

"Um. . . I kind of have to tell you something." I said.

"Avenue. . ."

"Sorry for showing up like this Avenue, but you were running kind of late, so I thought I could take you to work from here, and I thought of some really cool ideas for the add!" Jake said.

"What?!" Nate asked.

"Um. . . Nate, Jake and I talked, and we're sort of friends now." I said, nervous of how he was going to respond.

"You and Jake are _friends?!_" Nate's tone of voice was getting louder.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Avenue! Do you remember what this kid did to you?! You hate him! How could you be friends with him?!" Nate was yelling at me now.

"Well, he apologized, and I decided to give him another chance, and I think you should too!" I said, I was getting annoyed now.

"Me? Give him a chance?! Not in a million years. Avenue he hurt you! I will never be friends with someone who hurt you!"

"Nate! He hurt me _not_ you, why is it easier for me to forgive and for you not too?"

"Becuase he's a jerk, and you're to nice to realize that! Avenue, you can't be friends with him!"

"Well I am! And you can't tell me what to do." I said, and I walked off, pulling Jake by the arm. When we got to the car, I turned around and screamed at him.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I'm sorry." Jake said, he truly looked sorry, infact he looked like he was about to cry.

"Jake. That was so inconsiderate. I told you to remember that Nate would be super mad. How could you forget?"

"I'm sorry." I was starting to see the better points now.

"Well, now I don't have to tell him anymore. He knows. I just don't know what is going to happen." We got into the car silently and he started driving to work.

"Avenue. . . I am really, truly sorry." Jake told me once we got there.

"It's okay. He was going to have to find out anyway, he probably would have been mad then too. He'll get over it." I said. I smiled at him letting him know everything was okay. We got upstairs and he came with me to my desk where Spencer was right there at his, next to mine.

"Hey Spencer, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?" He asked.

"Could be better. Let's start working on that add." We started working on it, for practically the whole time. We got a lot done, and soon I was over the whole Nate thing. When we were done, not totally but mostly, I checked my e-mail, and took some of my work with me. I got to Jake's car with him, and he started driving. I soon noticed that he was driving toward his house and not mine.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked.

"What? You still don't know the rode to my house?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I do, but I want to know why we are going to your house."

"Well I thought we could hang out for a while since you probably don't have anything with Nate or Parker and your parents aren't home."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." We got to his condo and walked up the stairs. When we reached his house the door was closed and locked.

"No one's home yet, they'll probably be home in a half hour or something." Jake told me.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Do you want anything?" He asked me, once we got inside.

"No, I'm okay." I answered.

"You want to watch tv, or we could play a game, or just chill on the balcony or something?"

"That sounds nice."

"Okay, let me just go get changed." He went to his room and I waited in the dining area. "Alright I'm done." He said. He wore a fresh new shirt with jeans. We walked into his room and out to the balcony where two cushions were.

"Seems like you knew I was coming." I said smirking.

"WellI was planning to invite you over anyways, and I knew you'd probably want to come out here." He said.

"Cool." And we layed down on the cushions. We started talking for a while, and I saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just really missed you, you know?" He said.

"Ah, we're getting into this discussion again." I said.

"I know, but I guess I really realized that we were okay when you said to Nate I was your friend. You really meant that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." I saw him staring out off the balcony with an upset expression. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. . ." He said.

"Jake, tell me." I said firmly.

"Okay. . . you know that girl we wre talking about the other day, the one I liked?" He said. Oh great.

"Um. . . Yeah, what about her?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Well I kind of have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, she kind of has a boyfriend already." He was now staring into my eyes.

"Really? That's to bad."

"Yeah -" But he was cutt off.

"Jake? You there? I home!" It was Mrs. Bells.

"Okay mom, I'm here!" Jake yelled back, annoyed. Then he turned back to me.

"Yeah what?" I asked turning back to the conversation, because I was curious as to where it would go.

"Yeah, well, I just - I just - never mind." He said, quickly dismissing the conversation.

"Jake tell me." I said.

"Avenue - I just - I think -"

"I think what?" His eyes were burning a whole right through my head, that was how hard he was staring at me, and he seemed flustered and embarrassed, but so intent at the same time. I waited for his answer. And then came the four letter word. . .

"Avenue, - I think - I think I'm in love with her."

**So how was that? Please review!!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! 2

**So I know that I'm writing this next authors note, and it is for multiple reasons... I will not explain them all, but I have a question to answer, and a question for you to answer... here'sthe question I was asked:**

**SmileyLia - (answer) Yes, in the beginning when I first started writing this story it was the Jonas Brothers with Nick, Joe and Kevin... but then while I was on vacation..my story got deleted, so I transferred it to Camp Rock and changed the band to Connect 3 with Nate, Shane and Jason.. same attitudes, same everything I guess, except for Frankie..but he's not part of connect 3... **

**My Question:**

**So I have been thinking of a whole bunch of new stories (including new chapters for the current one) and here are some of the ideas (summaries)..tell me if you like them:**

**A Jason (Kevin) story: (I will be having auditions for the names and stuff so I'll use some random name.. Brooke -- lol)**

**Brooke is adopted, lives with a family of different colors who don't have much, works hard to help support her family and takes care of the many kids she lives with. . . doesn't have any knowledge to what goes on with celebs and stuff. . . so obviously she doesn't know who Connect 3 is... when Connect 3 come back from tours, Jason decides to put on his disguies and take a walk around his neighbor hood, running into this amazing girl who has the most beautiful eyes. . . Making sure she doesn't know who he is and hides his identity, soon the two fall in love, and he decides to reveal who he truly is. . .(I stink at this summary)**

**A Shane (Joe) story: (Same thing with auditions! I'll use the random name... Emma!)**

**Emma is going to Camp Rock this year... she's totally excited because she'll finally have a summer that will get her away from the bad life she's had, but when she gets there she realizes that there isn't just classes, but drama too (especially with boys), she figures every boy is the same, always trying things on her. Emma has had enough and doesn't want anything to do with anybody unless it's her bff's, or with her classes, until she meets one boy. One boy who won't stop and will do anything to get Emma to fall in love with him like he has with her, one boy who won't stop till she realizes not all boys are the same. . . . (Ack, bad summary!)**

**A Mitchie Story: (This might actually be a sequel to the Shane story if that goes well)**

**Mitchie is on her way to her first tour group and it starts all the way in sunny California. She doesn't know anybody who will be on the tour, because they've kept it a surprise, so when she meets a cute boy, who just can't seem to leave her side, and is headed for the same destination..will love take the flight too?**

**The Game Show Connects 3: (Auditions for like five-six different girls I think)**

**On this game show, only girls are aloud, on this game show, there's a special prize, on this game show, the prize for one winnersa date with their choice of one of the three most talented/hottest boys in America.. the boys from Connect 3. Now what happens when the boys meet the girls on the first day. . . each falling for a different girl. . . each one desperate to win a date with them. . .will they do anything to get these girls to win? or will they get them disqualified and never see them again, since you know, they live on the other side of the country..? and what happens when these three girls become best friends?. . .**

**SO WHAt DO YOU THINK?**

**tell me please! I also only got one review for my last chapter!! I just want two more.. at least!!**

**- Avenue . . .**


	15. I'm Sorry

**Okay!! So here's my new chapter!! Hope you all love it!! Personally I don't know how exactly I'll be doing this.. so I'm going to need all of your help for some ideas!! But I am doing the best I can!! Also, my sister has some amzing stories!! her name is strangeweirdo !! so yeah, please check her out!!**

**_Review Answer!:_**

**SmileyLia: Thank you so much for you review, you don't know how happy I get when I see them, and yours definitely make my day... Auditions are when the writer can't or won't think of a character(s) or maybe just the main character(s) by her/himself, so they put the first chapter saying auditions a list of the characters, for example: Girl in love with Jason, Girls bestfriend, Jasons bestfriend etc;, a bunch of questions about you and which character you'd like to be. So you bsically copy and paste the questions on a review and then submit it, and thats your audition..and if the writer picks you, lets say you auditioned for the main character, the main characters name will have yours, your personality, things (depends on the questions)--did I explain that well enough?? lol, I'm not sure anymore...**

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I walked back home after seeing Jacob at my school, and my girlfriend walking away with him. What was she thinking? This guy is totally lame. He's a fake trying to get to her. Ugh, I can't stand that guy. I took my time getting home and by the time I did, I slammed the door shut and began stomping up to my room, and slammed the door shut to my room too.

I laid on my bed, trying to figure things out.

"Knock knock." I heard from someone.

"Go away." I said. I turned my head to see Jason coming in already with Shane behind him.

"Hey little bro, what's going on?" Jason asked me.

"Nothing. . . Ugh, everything!" I said.

"Having trouble with Avenue?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. . ."

"Just tell her your sorry, give her that winning smile and she'll forget why she was ever mad at you." Shane said. Jason and I looked over at him with surprised expressions. "What? I do it all the time with girls when we have problems. Heck, I won't even know what the problem is and it still get the girl back!"

"Shane. . ." Jason was saying with a disappointed face.

"Shane, Avenue's not like any other girl. She tough, but broken at the same time. She won't let the things that matter to her go, but she won't just come running back to them either when they do. She's undescribable when things like this happen. She's always thinking about how great the people around her are, and thinks of herself as trash, if something were wrong with us, she probably wouldn't come back cause she'd think I wouldn't want her anymore. Which is stupid." I said.

"Well if you know it's stupid, but she won't come back anyway, why don't you go get her?" Jason asked.

"Because she left me. I couldn't accept the fact that she's friends with this jerk, and now she's mad and left with him." I answered.

"Sounds like you're jealous." Shane said.

"No, I am not. It's just that I want the best for her, and he's not the best. How could she not see that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Sounds like your mad _and_ jealous." Shane said now.

"Ugh, Shane!" I was frustrated with myself already.

"Shane, you shouldn't be making Nate feel worse." Jason said.

"I was just telling him what I thought! Is that a crime?" Shane was getting defensive.

"No, but your making it worse than what it was before, Nate's really upset and –" Blah, blah, blah. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I found some leftovers from the night before, and heated them up to eat. Jason and Shane were still arguing. Seriously sometimes I feel like _I'm_ the oldest.

I got me "something to eat" and started eating, thinking about the what happened earlier. As I was getting really deep into thought about how I was going to handle this, Jason came running down stairs.

"Jason?" I asked. He didn't look at me, he just grabbed his jacket from the rack, with a determined face and ran out the door and drove off. "What? Did you kick him out of the house?" I asked Shane.

"No, besides he wouldn't listen to me if I did. He got a call from Avenue, by the tone of his voice and what he was saying, it sounded like she was upset." Shane said.

"Oh my gosh! Where is she? Is she okay? What did he say?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know where she is, Jason just nodded his head when she was telling him and jotted down an address and ran out the door. I wanted to go, but he said I couldn't since she didn't call me, but him. I regret even asking, she's probably crying, but you know how Jason is, sensitive to the feelings." Shane was rambling.

"Oh man, I'll be back." I started for the coat rack, but Shane grabbed my arm. "Dude, let me go!" I shouted at him.

"No Nate, Jason was right, she didn't call any of us except him, which means he gets to go alone unless she invites us. You guys are in a fight, remember? She may just want to talk about things with him, or just have a shoulder to cry on." Shane told me. He was right, but what if she was hurt, and I saw her go with Jacob, it has probably something to do with him.

"He better not have hurt her, or I will kill him." I said to myself.

"Dude, she's going to okay, Jason's going to go get her, they're smart, they'll know what to do if something really is wrong, and I bet you Jason is speeding down the streets just to get to her. He loves her too you know, she's like the best sister ever."

I really wanted to go after, but as much as I hate to admit, Shane was right. I just really hope we can get things fixed by the party at least. Avenue meant a lot to me and for us to be fighting on her birthday would be awful. . .

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I was totally surprised that he said that. I'm in love with you I mean. Or I'm in love with her. Anyways I knew it was about me.

I was surprised, because I didn't think he liked me that bad, but there was some part in me that was grateful for it. I guess because Parker was mad at me, and so was Nate I felt like nobody loved me any more and I knew I still had Frank, but even he was upset with me for accepting Jake.

I soon saw Jake leaning in towards me. I knew what he was going to do, and I kind of didn't mind. Yeah I know, what am I thinking? But Jake was a nice guy and if no one loved me except him. . .

Jake was coming closer and soon I closed my eyes and right before they were shut I saw him do the same too. I felt his lips touch mine and begin the kiss. The kiss felt nice, and he was starting to wrap his arms around me. I started to kiss back too and finally we paused for air. I could hear him chuckle and I smiled because I thought his laugh was cute. Then he started up with this kissing again, and then I felt it. I started feeling the guilt. As we kissed I remembered Nate. I knew I loved Nate more than Jake and I felt like I was using him. I started actually getting grossed out by the way Jake was kissing me and I couldn't take it any more. I was angry. Angry at Jake for doing this to me, for making me feel good about the whole thing with Nate, for making my feel sorry for him, for making me kiss him. And then I was angry at myself. How stupid could I get? What was I doing? Nate had never said we were off, he was still my boyfriend and I was cheating on him. Ack!

I pushed Jake away, with his arms still around me, and my lips stiff as he kissed me. He hardly moved. I pushed him harder this time, and he loosened up in confusion. He let up for a second.

"What's wrong Ave?" He asked me, innocently. Jerk.

"What's wrong, is this! What am I doing? What are you doing? Ugh!" I practically screamed. I pushed him more till he got off of me, confused and surprised. HE sat back, thinking I was just going to sit there and talk it out with him, but oh no. I was not going to sit there anymore and feel sorry for him and good for myself. I jumped up and started for his room.

"Avenue! No wait!" Jake shouted for me.

"Uh, I don't think so!" I replied and started walking through his room, he got up and ran after me, and by the time I got up to his door, he grabbed my hand.

"Avenue, please wait." He asked. I knew he was too strong for me just to pull out of his hand, at least with his grip as tight as that.

"Okay." I said. I just stood there, with my hand on the door handle and my other hand in his grasp, looking at him.

"Okay?" He asked, un-believing.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I said harshly.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Look Avenue, I really like you! I could do so much better than Nick, I'll be right be your side and never leave you. Just give me a chance." He said softly. He used that tone before. It made me want to melt. He knew it too, and he stood there facing me and as he saw me relax, he relaxed too.

"Uh, I don't think so!" I said, pulling my hand out of his grasp, and opening the door to go out. I ran to the front door with Mrs. Bells confused as to why I was practically stomping out of her condominium.

"Avenue?" She asked, but I was already out the door. Jake stood there, shocked, mad. "Jacob, what's going on?"

"Nothing mom. Nothing at all." Jake replied quietly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, -" Mrs. Bells was interrupted by Jake yelling at her.

"Nothing mom! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

I ran out the down the stairs, and realized I had no ride home. Ugh. I was not in the mood for running, and walking would take for ever. The bus wasn't coming for a while, so I whipped out my cell phone and started to dial Frank on speed dial. Wait. I can't call him. He hated the fact that I was friends with Jake and even threatened us. Right now I couldn't stand Jake, but I didn't want him to get hurt, I mean he really only hurt me, but I also didn't' want Frank mad at me either, like I said, I just wasn't in the mood.

So I looked down my contacts list and found Jason. I didn't call Shane, because who knew what Parker told him, even though she promised not to tell, and I believed her, but he definitely had a way with words and could practically make you just spill your guts out at him. Jason on the other hand probably didn't even know about Jake, or that Nate was mad at me, he probably didn't even know about the party and will find out last minute. Plus he was just nice to talk too. He was always listening and always knew just right what to say. So I clicked call.

"Hello?" I heard Jason ask into the phone.

"Hey Jason, it's Avenue. Are you busy?" I asked.

"No not really, just fighting with Shane. Why?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?" I gave him the address I was at. I was so grateful for Jason, because he didn't even have to ask what was wrong, or why I wasn't with Nate or needed a ride, he was just going to do it for me.

"I want to come too!" I heard Shane yell in the background.

"No Shane, she didn't call you, did she? So that obviously means she doesn't want you to come." I heard Jason tell Shane.

"Thanks." I said to Jason.

"Sure, I'm on my way." And he hung up. I knew the direction to his house, and started walking in it, knowing I would meet him somewhere along the road, I just didn't want to hang out in front of the condo again, or else Jake might come down looking for me.

I could feel warm tears running down my cheeks now. I was just so mad. How could I let Jake get to me like this? How could I turn on Nate after all he's done? How could I not believe him? But it wasn't just questioning myself. I was mad at the fact that I had no one there for me. Except Jason and Shane, but I'm talking about the people who have loved me from the start. Like Frank and Parker. The people who tried so hard just to make them acceptable to me, like Nate and Jake. How could I just be so careless to just throw them away?

I felt a drop of rain hit my face and I looked up to see a cloudy sky. Depression had come.

Again.

I heard a splash nearby, and a fancy car pull up right beside me, headed for the opposite direction. I looked up to see Jason through the window. I opened the passenger door, and hopped in.

"Hey." Jason said, with an encouraging smile.

"Hey." I said back, not so encouraging. I turned to face the window, and I knew that Jason wouldn't feel offended. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks and the rain started to fall faster and harder. I couldn't help myself; I started to sob, because I had ruined everything. I felt Jason's hand pat my back as he drove.

"It's going to be okay, Avenue." He said to me.

"How do you know? I've ruined everything I have that has meant so much to me, and now I have nothing." I told him.

"Avenue you still have us, just because whatever or whoever is upset with you, or the other way around, does not mean that they are gone forever. It'll turn out well, I promise."

"That's a big thing to promise."

"I know, but I'll do everything I can do make it turn out at least 'okay'."

"Thank you."

"Sure, that's what big brothers are for." I smiled a little.

We didn't say another word until I got home.

"Tell Shane it was nothing against him, I just needed some quiet time and a ride home." I told Jason.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he was actually very hyper at the time and I wanted some alone time too, I just didn't know if he could handle the crying, since you didn't sound so good on the phone."

"Yeah, I know you can handle it." I said jokingly.

"You know I can." I stood there for a second before thanking him again.

"Thanks again Jason."

"No problem, any time. Just remember, it's going to work out fine, just work on one person at a time."

"Yeah, alright, see you later!" I walked up to my house, I was damp from the light rain that was coming down now, and opened the door. I went up to my room to take a shower, and figure things out. . .

NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:

I was pacing in the kitchen, waiting for Jason to come back. Shane had gone to his room, seeing it was no use trying to calm me down. Just then I heard a car pull up in the drive way.

Jason's car.

I ran outside to the driveway, to see him coming out of his car, with a solemn expression on his face.

"Where is she?" I asked frantically.

"At her house." Jason said, pushing me out of the way so he could get inside of our home.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked as we reached the door.

"You!" Jason shouted at me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nate. She was there on the street alone. She called me because she couldn't walk back to her own house. She was crying. She was crying hard. And guess what? You. You weren't there. I think that was one of the main problems. I don't know why you weren't there, I don't know why she was so upset to have a jerk like you gone, but she was." Whoa. My own brother called me a jerk. "Nate, I didn't mean that. She was just so helpless. She's like my little sister, it hurts me to see someone as weak as her with such a big heart be hurt, and to think it's because of my brother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jase. It is. It's all my fault." I ran up to my room. I slammed the door like I had before when I first came into the house from school. Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to let my anger get to me? I was going to get her. I was going to accept the fact that she was friends with Jacob, whether I liked it or not, as long as Avenue was mine. . .

AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:

So you probably think I'm pathetic now. Cause I am. I'm done with crying, because I have no more tears left. I got some new clothes and went to take a shower; I put my hair in a messy bun, and turned on my computer. I went downstairs and grabbed some graham crackers and peanut butter, a knife, and ran back stairs to my room. I checked my e-mail, and saw that there wasn't any. I logged on to my aim. iParker is Online. Great, Parker was on, and yes, lame aim name for Parker, but I thought it suited her, and it was kind of funny.

I was just about to log off, when someone IMed me.

iParker: Hey Ave. . .

ihAVEyou: Heyyy. . .

iParker: Look, I'm really sorry for ignoring you

ihAVEyou: You're not the only one anymore. . . :(

iParker: Frank and Nick found out?

ihAVEyou: Yeah, and let's just say. . .they're not happy.

iParker: Oh Ave! I'm so sorry! I didn't want anything like this to happen! What about Jake?

ihAVEyou: Long story. . .

iParker: Can call you? I miss you!

ihAVEyou: Yes please, I miss you too!

Just then my cell rang.

"Hey." I said in the receiver.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about everything! I was just frustrated because I couldn't understand, but I'm here for you girlie!" Parker said to me.

"Thanks."

"So what's up with Jake?"

"Well, Jake and I have gotten really close these past few days, and he even admitted that he liked a girl, which I knew was me, but today he showed up after school, and Nate got really mad, so I kind of got mad too and walked away with Jake, so then we went to his house and out to his balcony, and we started talking and somehow we started talking about the girl he liked, and Jake told me she already had a boyfriend, which was duh, because it was me, andthenhesaidhethoughthewasinlovewithherandkissedme!" The last part was kind of a blur because I said it to fast, and I don't think anyone else in the world could've understood me, except for Parker.

"He kissed you?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Yes. Now shhh! You don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Sorry, so what did you do?"

"Well, because everyone was mad at me, and he wasn't, I kind of felt only his love and it was kind of tempting, so I kissed back–"

"You what?!"

"Ugh, Parker are you going to make me repeat it again? I kissed back. But only for a second, then I gathered all of my senses and stopped. It was hard to get away, but I did it. Anyways I needed Jason to give me a ride home, and who knows what's going through in Nate's head when Jason got the call. I just wish none of this would have happened."

"I know, but we can't go back to the past."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just trying to help, Captain Sarcastic!"

"Your such a dork." I said.

"Thanks a lot."

"So what are you going to do know?" Parker asked me.

"I don't know. . . Parker, you do realize I kissed Jake while Nate was still my boyfriend right? I cheated on him, and it's not something I proud of." I told her.

"Yeah, but you were tempted, and Jake was being a jerk, it wasn't your fault."

"I just feel so awful! Who knows what Nate is thinking right now? He could be thinking a whole bunch of things when we left, and then now he knows I'm upset because I had Jason pick me up, and who knows what Jason told him!"

"Shh, calm down Ave. Look, Nate's a great guy, he loves you, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, he's probably worried sick."

"I don't know, I left him hanging there."

"Okay, well think about it over night, your going to have to face them both sooner or later." Oh yeah! Tomorrow we were going to have a conference with all of the companies that are competing for the sponsor. Nate was going to be there, and obviously Jake. Ugh, this was going to be a nightmare!

"Yeah, thanks Parker. Look I have a big day tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later!" I told her. We hung up and I lay on my bed, thinking. I decided I was going to finish my homework since I had nothing better to do. By the time I was done, I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was cloudy, and I was not in a good mood, because the conference started in a couple hours and that meant I had only a couple hours of what I was going to do. I got dressed, brushed my hair, one of my most prized possessions and something I loved having when Nate would stroke my hair, put deodorant on, and went to go eat breakfast and wash the dishes. I grabbed my purse and my cell, and walked out the door, since I was going to have to walk to the bus, take it, wait a while, and take another bus and etcetera. As I walked to the bus I started thinking. I loved Nate so much. I was confident that he loved me too. But now I wasn't so sure after I blew him off yesterday. Ack! And I have to be honest with him, so if I tell him about what happened with Jake and I, he might start to hate me even more. And I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't be selfish and take Nate when there are so many other girls that are better than me that he could be with! I mean, if they had Nate as a boyfriend, they wouldn't even have second thoughts about dumping Jake to go with him. Not that I was having second thoughts, but they wouldn't kiss Jake. Ugh, why was I so stupid! Why did I have to throw everything away! At least I still have Parker.

I knew what I had to do. It wouldn't be easy, and there would definitely be water works, at least from me, but I knew it was something I still had to do. I couldn't be selfish, after everything else that I had messed up.

So there I was, sitting on a bus, sitting on a bench, sitting on another bus, and then I was walking up the stairs to the fourth floor where practically the whole floor was a conference room for a lot of people, getting used to the idea of what I had to do.

Obviously Martin's Publishing was already here, since it was held in their conference room. So Jake was probably here already. I saw my dad from Gena's Publishing here. Oh no! My dad! I didn't even tell him I was working for Martin's Publishing! Oh well, he probably won't even notice me since he doesn't at home or work. I could hide easily with this crowd. But I also knew that Nate was here too. I saw his car out front in the parking lot. He was not someone I could easily hide from. I walked into the conference room quietly, trying not to get to much attention. Steve, the co-manager went up to the stage and announced the meeting will be post-poned for another five minutes, because some people from Howards Publishing weren't here yet. I made my way through the crowd, trying to find a seat in the corner, and that's when I ran into someone.

"Spencer! Hi! Whoa I'm so sorry I bumped into you." I said.

"No problem, happens all the time! So where's your friend Jake?" He asked me.

"Oh. . . I don't know. . ." I said. I guess he see I was feeling kind of awkward talking about Jake.

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" He asked me with a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm fine; I just have a misunderstanding with Jake right now. Nothing we can't fix." I said. It was the truth, things could be worked out, just feelings might not be able to adjust.

"Oh alright, well I have to go give some message to my dad, but save me a seat okay?"

"Alright, see you in a few." He left, and I went to go find a couple seats for the both of us.

I found a couple on the side of the conference room, and was about to sit, when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jake. Two words: Not good.

"Um. . . Hey." I said feeling a little un-easy.

"Look Avenue, I know your feeling kind of awkward right not, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have made you kiss me." Jake said.

"Oh no, Jake you didn't." I said, but I guess I gave him the wrong impression.

"I didn't? Then why did you walk out on me?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry, what I meant was, I was really upset, and I kissed you on my own, but Jake, it was not because I liked you." I said. I saw his face fall. "I mean, I like you as a friend and all, but I don't like you like that."

"Oh okay. Well Avenue, I'm really sorry. It was my fault I came to your school and messed things up with you and Nate and then I kind of told you I liked you. I thought you knew, that's why I said it. I thought I could try again."

"It's fine Jake, we can't go back and change things, but we don't have to relive the past. It's over. I did know, I just pretended not too. You really surprised me when you said you were in love."

"Yeah, it kind of just realized it in while we were sitting there. It kind of surprised me too."

"Yeah. . ."

"So Avenue, I'm really sorry. Could we still be friends?" Oh wow. I wanted to be friends, but I didn't know if we could . . . Things would get pretty awkward. But then again, he didn't have any friends, and it would definitely be nice to know that you impacted someone's life by just being friends.

"Um . . . Yeah, sure, friends." I told him.

"Thanks. A lot, you don't know how much it means to me!"

"Sure, no problem." We smiled at each other nicely and that's when I felt someone tap my shoulder, and Jake's face fell.

"Avenue?" The person asked. I turned around to see Nate. Great. "Can we talk?" I heard him ask.

"Um hello? She's talking to someone else right now." Jake said, annoyed with the fact that Nate wanted to talk to me, when I was talking to him.

"Well I think I have the right to interrupt Avenue and her talk with you, since she is my girlfriend!" Nate said.

"Yeah, well maybe you should be the great boyfriend that you are, and see if she really wants to talk to you!" Jake said.

"What right do you have, to tell me what to do?"

"Maybe because I'm her friend, so I care about how she's treated."

"Yeah, I bet you do! And um, I'm her boyfriend so obviously I care about her too!"

"Um . . . What's going on?" It was Spencer now. Let's say three words: Triple the Trouble.

"Who are you?!" Nate asked in a frustrated tone.

"Um, I'm Avenue's frie-" Spencer was cut off by Nate.

"Friend. Yes I know, she has lots of those I see." Spencer noticed that Nate was not in a good mood now. Not like he was before, but I think it was worse this time.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go, and come back when you guys are done. . . Let me guess, fighting over Avenue? Yeah, not going to work, I was thinking about it, but when I met Jake, I knew there was no hope. Oh yeah, and she told me she had a boyfriend already." Spencer said. I saw Nate's face go red. Okay, this was kind of getting awkward, and I was definitely feeling out of place, and this was definitely not the right place to figure out everybody's feelings and stuff, but at least we were getting this over with.

"Look Avenue, can we please talk, like out side, where it's kind of private. More or less, I mean." Nate asked, in a quieter tone.

"Yeah." I said. And we left to go out to the halls near the bathrooms.

"Look Avenue. I don't know where to start. I'm really sorry." Nate said.

"No, don't apology-" I was saying.

"No, Avenue, let me finish. I was a jerk. I really didn't like Jake, nor do I now. He hurt you, and that's why I can't stand him. Avenue, I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt ever, but I guess I hurt you, by not accepting the fact that you forgave. And I guess I still have to learn to forgive him too. Avenue, I want the best for you, and I want you to know, that I'm here for you. Never forget that. I will always love you, and I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and I'll do better, I promise." That just broke my heart. I didn't know if I could manage to say what I needed to say.

"Nate. Oh Nate. I love you too, but I have to be honest with you. I have been hurt so many times, and in so many different ways, that I can't manage to see you get hurt like I have. Especially if it was my fault . . . like now." I said. Nate's face went to a confused expression.

"What? Avenue if you meant hurting me by going off with Jake, I'm not upset. Sure it hurt me to see that, but like I said, I'm learning to accept that you have other friends. Guy friends."

"No Nate. It's not just that. Nate I went to Jake's house after work that day. He told me he loved me. Nate I felt so broken at the time, and so unloved that I – I – I kissed him."

"You what?" Oh, please don't make me repeat it again like what I had to do with Parker.

"Nate! I kissed him! I did! I regret it ever since! I ran away! I couldn't face what I had done! Nate, I hurt both of us. I hurt our relationship. Nate most importantly, I hurt you. I hurt you by running off with him, I hurt you by knowing that I was kissing another guy when you were still my boyfriend and I hurt your family by making your poor brother come and get me to help me run away from my problems. Nate I can't do this any more. I can't stand this. I hurt everybody else too. And I'm being selfish by keeping you to myself, when you deserve someone so much better. Some one who hasn't messed up like I have, and someone who hasn't ran away from a problem like this." I was crying now. I was in so much pain. I couldn't believe I was doing it.

"Nate, I'm breaking up with you."

I lost it. I saw a tear trickling down his cheek. The first time I've seen him cry. I tore down the hall way and out side the door and just started running. I couldn't stay there anymore, or else I would breakdown and keep him. I knew he would let me. He was to nice, to sweet, to great. He would calm me down and tell me everything was okay, even when it wasn't. I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve anything at all.

I heard Nate call out to me as I ran, and at first I didn't hear anything else, until a few seconds later, and I could hear footsteps. I ran fast. Faster than ever. I ran down the emergency exit stairs and out the door. . .

**Yes, she broke up with him! The next chapter or two are going to be kind of depressing with her.. Lot's of drama, but I have definitely got some ideas for the ending and the depressing sides, so don't freak with me, and CONTINUE TO READ!! please, don't give up on me.. it's my first story and I'm so excited that I have readers!!**

**Oh yeah, about the rain.. haha, I didn't realize it until a couple of chapters ago, how I made it rainy when she was first sad, and sunny when she was happy, so I got the idea that now on her depressing times that it'll rain, and the happy times it'll be sunny.. clever huh? lol, just kidding, though I liked how I made it rain harder when she cried harder. . . except I probably won't do that any more. . .**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I don't think it was that good, but I don't know..**

** You guys make my day.. but I do wait until the weekends to update, because that's when more people are on. So yeah! REVIEWS WOULD MAKE THIS WEEKEND SO MUCH BETTER!! :)**


	16. Ready to Ruin My Life

**Alright! So thank you very much for the reviews!! Okay, so I also got very embarrassed, how I had to write an answer on my story, when I could have just replied to the review… but… stupid me didn't know how to reply to a review till 15 minutes ago! Lol, so I replied to a few today, and I hope you all get them back!**

NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:

I watched her go, as a few tears slid down my cheek. Why didn't I run after her right away? I was so in shock, and so frustrated, and so upset for not watching over her and seeing this that I just stood there until she was out of sight, and I realized she was gone. That's when I ran after her.

She was far ahead of me, and I was running as fast as I could, but I was sure she was too. I didn't even bother to go confront Jake that she had left, not even Spencer, I just ran. When I got down to the first floor, taking the emergency exit stair case, the way she had gone, I couldn't see her. To many cars were in the way, after all it was a parking lot, cars were going down the street, and she was lost behind the other houses on the other side of the street.

I heard thunder, and saw some lightning flash. Sheesh! Why did it have to storm now? I whipped out my cell phone and pressed Jason on speed dial.

"Hello? – Shane, turn it back to the other station!" Jason said.

"Jason! Listen to me! I need you to get over here! Avenue ran away – sort of, but who knows where she went, and if she's going to her house, it'll take a while and she'll get caught in the storm! I need you and Shane to help me find her!" I told him. I felt my eyes stinging, and my throat felt as if there was a weight on it. I rarely did cry, because I had a pretty good life, and when things went bad, I just told myself to suck it up, but nothing on earth mattered to me more than Avenue, and I needed her whether she needed me or not. I didn't know if I was going to cry now, but seriously I was pretty upset about this whole thing.

"Alright, we're already on the road near by, we'll be there in a minute." We both hung up. I stood there, and the rain started coming down harder. I looked up to the sky, letting the rain fall on my face so the tears wouldn't show.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why!" I screamed.

"Nate! We're here, what happened?" I heard. I turned to see Jason running towards me as I stood in the middle of the parking lot. What happened? That's not my problem right this second.

"Hey, where's Avenue?" Now I turned around to the opposite direction to see Jacob. That was my problem.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me?!" I shouted at him, taking a step closer to him.

"Hey bro, chill! What's the deal?" He asked holding up his hands in a defense position.

"You're the deal!" I lunged at him, pulling back my fist ready to knock him out. Jason pulled me back before I could do any damage.

"Watch it man!" He yelled at me, stepping forward so he could get in my face. I tried to punch again, but Jason held me back even tighter and Jake was about to come at me too, when Shane pulled him back as well.

"What did you do to her!?" I screamed at him.

"What did I do to her? You're the one who couldn't accept her new friend. You weren't there for her, and I was. Now, it looks like she ran away from her problem." He said smirking at me. I wanted to die. I wanted to be there for her, but that was no excuse. When she needed me the most, I wasn't there, and this loser was, instead of me! Talk about jealousy, but I was. I couldn't believe this jerk.

"Yeah, and she came running to you. . . Oh wait, no she didn't, she walked out on you too!" I said.

We glared at each other for a while, and I promise, if Jason didn't make me turn around and walk away I would have beat everything out of him.

"Look, Nate, I want to find Avenue, but it's storming, and we can't see that well, and who knows where she is, plus she's smart, she knows what she's doing." Jason said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, don't worry." Said Shane, but I wasn't sure whether I believed him or not.

I wasn't going to go back inside the Martin's Publishing building after all this, plus it was pouring, and thundering, and lightning, and I just really needed to think, so I got in my car and started driving away. . .

AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:

So yeah, I ran, and it was stupid that I did, but I did. And I wish I could go back in time, and never have let Jake kiss me, and I wish I could've waited to break up with him, so I could at least feel him hold me and talk to me and stroke my hair one last time. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

The thunder was getting louder, and the lightning definitely scared me to death, that I was just seeing a bus pulling away from a bus stop and started to scream at it, if it could stop. Fortunately the bus driver takes pity on teenaged girls who are getting soaked from the rain. I stepped up onto it, paid the driver, and took a seat close to the front, so I wouldn't have to look stupid walking past a row of people, drenched from the rain.

I tried not to think about anything really while I was on the bus, so I wouldn't start crying. But when I got home and up to my room, I was ready to crack. I peeled off my wet clothes and jumped into the shower. That took my mind off of things for a bit, because I enjoyed the nice warm water I was standing under.

I put on some pajamas, and wrapped a towel around my head. I plopped down on my bed, my face on the mattress, and as everything came back from today, I sobbed. My life was a train wreck, and I feel like I'm the engineer that caused it. (I don't know if you guys heard of the train wreck that happened like last month, because the engineer guy was like texting and didn't realize what was happening or something, and two trains collided!!)

I fell asleep, and I guess all the crying and heart throbbing took a lot out of me, because the next time I woke up, it was morning of the next day. I looked at my phone and saw there were several messages. Most from Parker, one from Jason, one from Nate, one from Shane and none from Jake.

I started listening to the messages from Parker, which were all similar in the way they went, "Tell me what happened!", "You're not answering, it can't be good.", or "Ack, I'm dieing over here! Shane called me and told me what happened, please call me!" Good ol' Parker. Next I listened to the one from Jason, which went:

"Hey Avenue, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you, and if there is anything you need to call me. Shane says the same! Nate's really upset. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. . .I wish you guys were okay, I miss having my little sis around, and I know Nate misses having you around too. Please call or text me soon! Bye, I love ya!" So Nate, misses me.

I clicked to the next message of Nate's:

"Hey Avenue, you ran off into the storm, and I'm really worried about you, please call me back and tell me if your okay. Lo- I mean, see you later, Nate." So he doesn't exactly miss me. He's worried about my health. That's a little encouraging, but what am I to expect? I just told him I kissed Jake, and that I knew I had hurt him. Sheesh. I was so mad at myself.

I listened to Shane's message.

"Avenue! You should have totally seen it! Nate was about to kick that guy's butt! He couldn't have stood a chance against Nate. Good thing Jason held him back, I had to hold back that other guy too, because he was getting pretty ticked off that Nate looked like he was going to kill him! Wish you were there!" So Nate was going to kill Jake. I am so confused! I guess I'll see tomorrow at school about what is really going to end up a lot of my future.

I decided to call Parker.

"Hello?" Asked Parker into the phone, after the first ring.

"Hey it's me." I said glumly.

"Avenue! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about what happened!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm so stupid."

"No, your not, you are just mixed between emotions. I vote it's Jake's fault." I laughed.

"About that. . .I guess he didn't really understand when I walked out on him, and I didn't have the heart to put him down again. . ."

"You're still friends with that pig?!" Parker exclaimed.

"Yeah, just a little. . ."

"Ave! You don't know what you're doing! No wonder you had to break up with Nate! Sheesh, Avenue!"

"Parker, I know, but I just can't seem to get rid of him, and I don't want to hurt his feelings!" I explained to her. But apparently she disagreed.

"Avenue, you have got to tell that boy you're done with him and his little feelings for you. Nate's smart, he knows that boy is trouble too, but he's like you in the sense he doesn't want to put Jake down if it means putting you down too. Ave, he loves you, and you need him." I know. I know I need him. I need a whole bunch of people, but mainly Nate.

"Parker what am I going to do?!" I asked, practically screaming in her ear.

"Tell Jake you can't be friends." That's simple. I'll just walk up to Jake and say 'oh hey Jake! Look, we can't be friends.' No I was going to have to explain it to him. And that would be a really big disaster.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I'm going to have to figure this out, so don't come asking everyday if I told Jake yet." I said.

"Okay, I'll ask you later then."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Parker."

"Alrighty, bye!" We hung up and I went down to fix my self some breakfast and do some things around the house.

NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:

Man. I was stuck. I really wanted Avenue back. I need her back. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. I wanted to stroke her beautiful, dark brown hair. But I couldn't. I couldn't call her and tell her to come on over, I couldn't call her to tell her I didn't care, because I did. I cared that she ran off with Jacob, leaving me behind, and I cared that she kissed Jacob even though I was still her boyfriend at the time.

Really I wouldn't care, because all I wanted was Avenue. But the fact that we're apart from each other, and may not get back together, because Jacob had come to ruin my life. I didn't know who to blame. I was so frustrated. Even if I blamed Avenue, I would still love her. If she came back to me and said she wanted to get back together, I would let her, even if she broke my heart a million times a day. I just wish Jacob would leave.

But the fact still remained. Jacob hasn't left and may not, and Avenue has already broken up with me. She and Jacob are probably talking or something, and she's probably upset that she hurt my feelings or whatever, and he'll be there for her. And I won't. Well if she thinks Jacob's better, then I'll find someone else and show her. If she wants to talk it out with someone else, other than me, so will I.

AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:

So I did stuff around the house, feeling bad all day. Of course the weather was kind of gloomy. So the next day when I woke up, it was drizzling and I wasn't a much better mood, except I was kind of hoping I could to school, and everything would be forgotten. I was hoping that the past had all been a dream, and I could just get on with my life the way it was when I was with Nate, before Jacob came.

I walked out of the house, I assumed looking horrible, and continued my walk to school, while the rain sprinkled onto me. I walked inside and stood out of the doorway, hoping when I got in there, Nate would be waiting, smiling at me, and has forgotten that I ever broke up with him.

I walked in, and saw something I didn't ever want to see. Something I shouldn't have seen, not yet at least, because I wasn't ready for it.

Nate was sitting on a desk, flirting with Brenda, and when I walked and he saw me, he practically pulled her onto his lap. I wanted to throw up. In fact the trash was right beside me and I was just about to keel over and spill my guts out, when Mr. Harrison came in.

"Please Avenue, can you get to your seat. Everybody, get to your seats!" He said. I went to mine and waited for it to be over. For everything to be over.

The whole day was a drag, because people were pointing, and talking, and staring at me about Nate and the whole Brenda thing. He's such a jerk! How could he do this to me?! He should know I still love him, whether he loves me or not, and he should not just crush me by getting another girlfriend like I was nothing! Like I said, he's such a jerk! But he's my jerk, or _was_ my jerk.

He met Brenda at locker, he walked with her down the halls, he sat with her at lunch, and I saw him walking to his car with her, probably going to give her a ride home. He did all those things with me, but I felt they were real feelings. Never once did I see him kiss her, even though she leaned in couple times, or how she woud pick up his hand to hold it or play with his fingures, but he would bring it back to himself. Oh yeah, that's true love for you.

Whatever.

I walked back home, feeling strong. Though I wasn't. I felt a huge lump settle in my throat, once again weighing it down. I told myself those weren't tears falling down my cheek, just the rain that was pouring down on me. I was sagging from the weight of my messenger bag, and I was tripping over my own shoes.

By the time I got home, (with no bruises or scratches surprisingly) I practically did the same as I did before, except it hurt worse, and I didn't want to talk about it with anyone. After I took a shower, I went to my computer and started working on my homework. I was crying as I did it, and I was sure I would fail the coming quizes and stuff, but I didn't really care.

I was so mad. I was mad at what I had done. I was mad that Jake had practically ruined my life. I was mad that I would have to hurt his feelings sometime. I was mad that Nate didn't seem to care, and had pushed me aside and found another girlfriend. And, I was especially mad that I still loved him. I was mad that I still wanted to kiss him, and be held by him, and that I wanted him to stroke my hair till I fell asleep. Ugh. I don't even want to care. I don't even want my hair any more.

So I did what I would regret.

I got some scissors. I went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror. And began chopping my hair off.

I cut it really short. At least it was short to me, because it was right below my chest before I cut it. Now it was just at my chin or a little bit below. I could hardly see, withthe tears in my eyes, and I was practically shaking when I was done, because I loved my long hair. But I needed a new me. It actually looked pretty cute. Because my hair was already dry, I used the straightener to straighten my hair. (My hair is wavy, if you forgot). I looked in the mirror, and if it weren't for my red puffy eyes, I was actually looking pretty good. Hmmm. . . Maybe I'll keep this look for a while.

I went to go get something to eat, and even then I mourned. Not because of my hair, but because of what I've been crying about the majority of the time. Finally the day was coming to an end, and I didn't have to wallow in my sorrow as I slept.

The next morning was practically the same, except I had no hope. I came into homeroom, and saw Nate do a double take. I had actually taken sometime to glam myself up. Why? I'm not exactly sure, I guess I just wanted Nate back, but I knew there wasn't much hope for that.

"Avenue?" Nate asked shocked, but Brenda looked annoyed since his attention was on her.

"Yup, it's me." I said, sounding kind of dead.

"You look, um different."

"Thanks a lot."

"No, your hair. It looks really nice." He was staring at me now.

"Thanks." I took a seat, with my arms on the table and my in them. I didn't want see Nate, even though he was standing right there next to me. Of course Brenda was trying to get his attention, and slightly succeeded, becaue he would still glance at me every once in a while.

"Hey Avenue. . ." I looked up to see Josh Wade standing over me, smiling a hesitant smile.

"Um. . . Hi Josh." I said back giving him a slight smile.

"I like your haircut, it looks great."

"Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said, kind of softly. He was kind of cute, but nothing compared to Nate.

"It's okay, it happens." I said, my voice kind of dry because it was sore from all my crying.

"Well, I hope everything gets better. Nate was really stupid for dumping you." I chuckled a little bit.

"No, Nate didn't dump me, I broke up with him, because there were some other things going on." I told Josh.

"Oh, really? Well, you definitely deserve someone better than _him_." Josh said, motioning to Nate. I looked at Nate who was looking at us, but quickly turned his head. I don't know if Josh was right, but I didn't want anyone better, if that was the case. I didn't want anyone other than Nate. But that might not happen.

"Thanks. You definitely know how to make me feel better." I said. It wasn't a lie, because he did make me feel better. He made me feel better, by making me feel better. Better than the other girls who were making complete idiots of themselves, by parctically throwing themselves onto Nate, who had Brenda, once again, clinging to him, right by his side.

"Your welcome. . . You know, if you ever want to just hang and stuff, we could." He said smiling hopefully.

"Thanks, but don't know about that. . ." I said. I saw him frown a little.

"Oh, well we don't have to make it a date or anything, we could do it just as friends. . ."

"Okay, I think that would be fun, we _should_ hang out sometime." I smiled at him.

"Cool!" He grinned at me, and took a seat right when Mr. Harrison came in.

School went on, and even though I sat with Parker at lunch, who loved my new haircut, I still felt kind of alone. I went home and did some homework, thought more about Nate, debated on calling Jake, and wondered about work. I had gotten a new schedule, Sunday the company was closed, but Monday and Tuesday were my new day offs. At least for now, because everybody was just focusing on the adverisements and the competition, and so they closed the new stories that were coming in for a little while, letting us work on the ones we were currently working on, so we could have time for both. Tomorrow I would have to go in, and face Jake.

Yes, I still haven't talked to him. I was scared, but you can't blame me, it's hard to hurt someones feelings by rejecting them. I've been rejected by so many people, including my mom and dad, that I just can't seem to do it myself.

I did my stuff for the rest of the day, and then went to sleep. The next day was the same. Gloomy whether, gloomy mood, Brenda all over Nate, Nate all over Brenda, I talked some more with Josh, and it was over. Only I had to go to work soon.

I changed my clothes and started walking towards the bus stop. No I didn't find Jake sitting in my drive way in his car, because I think we both know that would be wow, so I took the bus.

So when I got there, I definitely surprised him. Spencer didn't really fully understand what was going on.

"Avenue, you look great! That haircut really looks nice on you." Spencer told me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Hey." Jake said quietly.

"Hey." I said back. And soon we started working. Jake and I didn't say anything to each other except for work, and we would say it towards Spencer. He seemed to like that I would ignore Jake and talk directly towards him, but whatever. As soon as my shift ended, I jumped up and said good-bye and left, with Jake staring after me.

The next day was Wednesday, the same.

Thursday, the same.

Now Friday had rolled on by.

"What are you wearing for tonight?" Parker asked me.

"Tonight?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, your party remember?"

"Nate and I are fighting, remember?"

"So? Shane called me and told me they were still going to have it."

"What? Why?" I was so confused. Why would they still want to have a party for me when I am currently fighting with their son.

"I don't know, maybe because it's your birthday soon, and they love you!" Parker said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going." I told her.

"You have too! That's the whole point! It's for you!" She exclaimed.

"Parker, I can't go! I don't think you fully realize the situation!"

"Sure I do, just go tell Nate that you blew Jake off, and everything will be better and you can have a blast at your birthday party!" There was only one problem in that sentence that lead to many others. I didn't say anything, and Parker figured it out.

"You didn't tell him did you?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "Avenue. . ."

"I know, I just couldn't!"

"Avenue. . ."

"Stop saying Avenue! I know! I should have, but I couldn't! I will, just not right now. I'm still upset."

"Okay, I know your upset, but you still have to go to the party."

"No."

"Yes. Avenue! Maybe this is your chance with Nate again! You have too!"

"No, and that's final."

"We'll see about that." She said, and walked away. What did she mean by that? I don't know.

The day went by with a drag. All these people were talking about the party. Some asked me if it was still going on, but Parker made sure to tell everybody it was, and that they'll see me there. Parker, Parker, Parker. I wasn't going.

At work, it was extremely weird, because Jake and I didn't say anything to each other, except when I felt him staring at me, and I would look up for just a sec, I would see him smirking. Um okay. . . I excused myself to go to the bathroom, to see if there was any thing wrong with my hair, or something in my teeth, anything to give me a clue at to what he was smirking about, but I didn't see anything. Okay weird.

When my shift ended, I did the same as usual, I practically raced out of the building as fast as I could. When I got home, I heard a sound coming from my room. I ran up to my room, and saw Parker talking on her cell phone, on my bed.

"Parker! What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't like she wasn't invited, I mean, I actually made a copy of my key so she could get in with out me going to the door, but the whole point was, was that she came when I wasn't there. I mean, why would she do that? Nobody was home, and we didn't have anything for her to steal, not like she would anyways.

"I'm here to bring you a dress for the party, since I knew you didn't pick one out." She told me.

"I'm not going Parker." I told her.

"That's what I thought. Here." She handed me her cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Hey Avenue!" It was the hyper voice of Shane.

"Hey Shane. . ."

"It would be totally cool if you came to the party, since it is _your_ party."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Avenue, you have too! Jason and I really want to see you! We haven't seen you i forever, and if you don't come, what would we be celebrating? Please please please come!"

"I don't know. . ."

"Avenue, Nate wants you to come. He wants to see you too."

"No he doesn't, he practically ignored me today."

"Yeah, because he's hiding his feelings. All in all, we all want to see you, and we want you to come for your birthday party!"

"Shane. . ."

"Everybody is going to be there, just for you. We got a cake saying 'Happy Birthday Avenue!' on it for you! What are we going to do if you don't come! And, we have balloons that say -"

"Alright! I'll come, if it'll get you to shut up about it!" I said, half joking.

"Yes! Okay see you later! Remember, you said!" And he hung up. I hung up too and glared at Parker.

"Thanks a lot." I said.

"You won't regret it." She told me, and then she dressed me up like I was a doll, in the dress she brought me, and did some of my make up, and helped me with my hair.

"Why am I even bothering with how I look?" I asked.

"Because everyone is going to bethere, and it's your birthday. Or at least it _will_ be your birthday." She told me.

When we were done, I helped her with herself too, we looked in the mirror. I have to admit that I looked great.

"Whoa Avenue! Your going to make all the boys swoon over you!" Parker exclaimed.

"You too!" I said. She looked great as well.

Now we were ready to go.

Ready to do something, I might fully regret for the rest of my life. (Okay so I'm dramatic). But still, I was unsure.

Parker and I headed out the door, heading for my party, at Nate's house.


	17. Last Thing, I Hate Loving You

**Sooooo. . . I was super happy that you guys liked my last chapter.. to me it was kind of lame.. meaning not my best work.. but because you guys wouldn't give me any ideas I didn't really know what to write.. and now I'm nearing to the end!! Okay, I just have to say this one thing!! Guess what?! I'm in a drama class and we're doing an 80's version of Beauty and the Beast! how cool is that? I really wanted to be Belle, but this other girl got the part, so I got the next best thing .. Lumiere (lol) yes I am a girl playing a guy, but we don't have that many guys in my class. . . So yeah, review and post a comment on how cool that is going to be!!**

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

I hate this. I hate her. No I don't. Ugh. She's the only thing I can think about.

It's my fault.

Sheesh, why did I have to be so stupid?! I was going to make her jealous by using Brenda as my "new girlfriend." Yeah. Real low, I know. But I was just so mad. I thought she chose Jacob over me! And then she came in, looking hurt, and that's when I wondered what I had done. How I had sunk that low. I hurt Avenue again.

Ugh. I hate myself.

Tonight was her birthday party, and I was assuming she wasn't coming. I couldn't blame her.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Shane asked, running down the stairs with his cell phone in his hand, kind of happy. . . Okay, a lot happy.

"What's making you so happy?" I asked, blowing up a green balloon. I knew green was her favorite color, and even though she wasn't coming, I wanted this night to still be about her. Why? I guess it's because I just _want_ her to be here. I don't care if anybody thinks I'm love sick or what, because I am.

"I asked Parker out, and she said yes! Wah-hoo!" Shane said.

"What happened to Lauren?" I asked. Shane laughed.

"Lauren was so annoying." He said a-matter-of-factly. Okay. . . "Anyways, what's making you so down?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do I even need to tell you? I'm making my life miserable, Avenue has been acting miserable since we . . . broke up and then I pulled a stunt with this girl Brenda, and Avenue didn't like that, and I hate seeing her upset, never seeing her smile, much more hate not being able to be with her twenty-four seven anymore!" I said practically yelling at him in the end.

"Whoa, chill dude, you'll see her tonight." Shane said with an evil grin.

"Shane she's not coming." I told him.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Didn't you hear me just now?!"

"Yeah, but apparently she's not as bad off as you are. While I called Parker, she was there and I asked her to come."

"She said yes?!"

"Yeah, with a little coaxing I finally talked her into coming."

"Oh my gosh! Shane why didn't you tell me!?" I was yelling at the top of my lungs now, because I was totally freaking out.

"I just did." Shane said calmly.

"Oh gosh. I got to get ready." I looked down at the clothes I dragged on. I wasn't really caring how I looked tonight. Heck, why would I if I knew Avenue wasn't coming? I mean, I was planning to tell Brenda that I didn't really like her, and now I might be able to get Avenue back tonight. . .

I ran upstairs and started getting ready.

"I'm home, and I got the cake!! It's ice cream cake so I'm going to put it into the freezer!" I heard Jason yell from down stairs. My parents were out to dinner for the night, and they trusted us, so they just told us to pick up the cake.

"Okay! Help Shane finish decorating!" I yelled back at him.

* * *

I heard the door bell ring so I ran downstairs to answer it. I stopped in my tracks at the living room and stood with aw. Jason and Shane had really made sure they made it look good. I ran to the door and opened it not to see Avenue, but a whole bunch of people walking in.

"Um hey guys." I said.

"Hey Nate." I heard someone say. I turned around just in time to see Brenda cling onto me, and she wrapped my arm around her. She made me sick.

"Um hey Brenda." I said, unsure, as I unwrapped my arm from around her. I don't think she noticed, because she still had the smile on her face and stood by my side as I greeted the people coming in.

"You look nice." Brenda said, commenting on what I was wearing. I didn't really notice what anyone was wearing, because I was so focused on Avenue coming, but I guess Brenda made that comment for me to look at what she was wearing or something.

I wore jeans. Duh. No they weren't skinny jeans, just jeans, and I wore a plaid green, button up shirt.

"Thanks." I said.

"You smell good too." I put the cologne that I knew was Avenues favorite on me.

"Thanks." I said again. I looked at what she wearing just to be nice, even though I really didn't care. She was wearing slim black mini dress that stopped right below her butt, and her top was a v-neck, low cut, she had high (very high) heels, and I think she looked hideous. Obviously she was trying to get attention and I was waiting for Avenue. But I tried to be nice. . . "You too." I said to her. Personally she put on so much perfume it made want to gag, but whatever.

I stood there for a little while longer and I could tell Brenda was getting bored. A couple of her friends and their boyfriends came to talk to us, so we chatted for a little while, and I would hear the doorbell ring and answer, greet those people and so on. A half hour after the party started and I was still chatting with some friends I heard the door bell ring again. I opened the door to see Avenue and Parker standing in the door way. Actually I only saw Avenue, but I knew Parker was there too.

"Hi." I said faintly.

"Hi." She said back. Shane was hanging close by and when he saw Parker, he came over and grabbed her hand and pulled her to where everybody else was. Brenda was still by my side and when she saw Avenue, she put a scowl on her face.

"I'm thirsty." She told me. Yeah, like she expected me to go get her a drink.

"The drinks are in the kitchen." I said. I saw her jaw drop and her eyes flicker between Avenue and I.

"Uh. . ." She said, stuttering in embarrassment.

"Are you going to get something to drink or not?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but I wanted to be alone with Avenue. Which was going to be hard at this party.

Bright side was, Brenda did go off, I think more because she was embarrassed than thirsty, but she left for a few minutes. I knew she would get over it and come back though.

"Oh, sorry come in!" I said quickly, as I realized that Avenue was still standing in the door way.

"Thanks." She said.

"You look great." I complimented her, and she did. She wore this lavender mixed with gray dress, that loosely fell down and stopped about right at the thigh. It had the same color (except lighter) ribbon that went around it and tied up into a bow at the side, with clear straps. She had matching earings and shoes, her hair was straight down, just at her chin and she looked absolutely beautiful. It took me all my might not to kiss her right there on the spot. **(Okay, yes I know it is kind of weird for guys to notice those things, but I wanted some way to describe them to you, but I also wanted this on Nate's POV, so don't be all like, "okayyyy", it's my way of explaining to you how the dresses look! Also I went through some time to look up her dress and earings, and I posted them on my profile, so please check it out! Just scroll all the way down to the end where my stories are, and you should see them right above.)**

"Thanks." She said again. We just stood there kind of awkwardly.

"Thank you." She told me. Um. . . Okay I guess she thought I didn't hear her.

"Um. . . No problem. . ." I told her.

"No, thank you for this. The party. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, your welcome, I wanted to do it." She smiled at me, and of course I couldn't help but smile back.

"So I guess I should be letting you get back to Brenda." She said, nodding over to something over my shoulder, I looked back to see Brenda coming back with two sodas. I rolled my eyes.

"What you don't like her?" Avenue asked. "I thought she was your. . . girlfriend."

"Well -" I was about to tell her how I really feel about her, but Brenda came up.

"Hey, I got you a soda." She said.

"Soda?" I asked Avenue, handing mine out to her, but she just shook her head.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Brenda said, and I was about to say no, when she pulled my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. As I was being dragged away, I saw Avenue roll her eyes, and Josh Wade come up and start talking to her. How about flirting with her?

Brenda put my arms around her waist and put her arms around my neck, leaning into me, swaying. It was a slow song, and I didn't want to be dancing with her. I searched for Avenue, and saw her dancing with Josh. They weren't dancing really close to each other, but close enpugh to make me want to hurl, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. I wanted to scream.

When the song was slowly finishing, Brenda stood on her tiptoes and leaned her head into my face. I knew she wanted to kiss me, but yeah right was I going to let her do that, whether Avenue was there or not. I leaned back, and let go of Brenda, leaving her standing there with a stubborn face.

I looked around for Avenue, but I couldn't find her. I looked in the kitchen, and in a couple of rooms, (I couldn't find Josh either), and double checked the dance floor. Neither were there. Had she left? I ran to the front of the house, by the door way, and saw her crying in Josh's arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. Avenue looked at me and cried even harder.

"You really messed up man." Josh told me, with a disapproving look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Hey babe, where'd you go?" I heard Brenda say. Ugh. Brenda wrapped her arms around me, and I shifted away from her and went over to Avenue. Brenda was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Avenue, what's wrong?" I asked, practically choking it out.

"You." She said between sobs. "You. Make up your mind. Your all over Brenda, and then while we're dancing you look over to me, and while she kisses you, you lean away. Make up your mind! I am so confused, and I hate it. I hate not being able to understand. I hate loving you." She gasped and brought her hand over her mouth. "I have to go!" She pulled away from Josh and headed for the door. She opened it and now both of us gasped.

Right on the porch, about to come in was Jacob Bells.

Correction, _he_ was the last person I wanted to see.

**Cliff-hanger! Wah-hoo!! haha, hoped you liked it, sorry it was so short, but I have maybe one or two chapters left, and then an author note (which you have to read!)**

**Thank you Kro22 and SmileyLia for reviewing on my last chapter!! You guys mean the world to me!! Please keep commenting you guys!**

**Also I got an mibbadotcom account. Same as fanfiction user: BubblegummmChewer .. I haven't posted any stories yet. Personally I like fanfiction betterin the sense of finding stories, but I really like how mibba doesn't have as many strange rules and you can write about whatever you want. . . I'll probably post the same stories from here onto there and maybe some of my own that's not fanfiction onto there soon too:)**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Perfect

**OH MY GOSH! HI! I am super sorry for not updating sooner!! I went on a small weekend trip from Fri-Sun. (last week...) and I couldn't update!!lol, no computer there... how did I live?? on candy, pizza, chips and some other really yummy foods!! It was my friend 15's party so yeah:DDDD Okay, so here's the second to my last chapter... I think... I might put a couple more... including an authors note, which you have got to read!!**

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, in pure horror.

Jake was stepping into the house, while talking, "Hey Ave, I-"

"Get out." I turned to see Nate standing right next to me with anger on his face.

"Dude, you can't tell me what to do." Jake said.

"It's my house. Get out." Nate said.

"It's Avenue's party, and I'm her friend, I can stay if I want." They both looked at me expectingly. Great.

"Jake, look, it's not a good time for you to be here right now, infact, I was just leaving. . ." I said. Jake got closer to me, practically touching me, and I had to lean my head back to look up at him.

"Aw, come on Ave, you know you want me to stay." Jake said, putting his arms around my waist, leaning his head down, till I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Jake. Don't." I told him harshly. This could not be happening.

"Avenue, come on, this is the only way to get you to like me. I bet I'm a better kisser anyways." Jake said. As if. But Jake had his arms locked around my waist and his head was coming closer, till I could barely feel his lips against mine.

WHOOSH!

"Agh!" I heard Jake yell in pain, as he tore away from me, touching his cheek.

"She said don't." Nate said, rubbing his knuckles.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see when she see's that I'm stronger than you!" Jake tried to punch Nate, but he ducked away.

Jake got mad that he missed and fought even harder, but Nate was to quick for him. Brenda and I stood there, watching in horror.

"Avenue, I don't think you should be here, it looks like it'll get pretty bad." Josh said, trying to usher me out of the room.

"No, please, I can't let them do this! This is ridiculous." I said.

"In case you haven't noticed, they're throwing punches and bones could be broken any time with blood spilling out-" Josh was saying, until sure enough. . .

CRACK!

I looked to see who made the cracking noise, and to my relief, it was Jacob. (Not to be mean or anything, but I didn't want anything bad happening to Nate.)

Jake stopped. He touched his nose, and as soon as he did, blood poured out. His nose was bent - you know what? I'm not even going to tell you, that's how gross it was. All I'll say was, blood was now every where, even dripping onto the tile, and smeared on his face and shirt and pants.

Jake had anger on his face, but after what happened to his nose, which I'm sure was broken, he straightened up, and walked out of the door without saying a word.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Brenda said, and she rushed out the door after Jake.

"-And I don't think you want to see that." Finished Josh. I saw Nate touching the back of his head in pain.

"Nate! Are you okay?" I asked rushing up to him.

"Yeah, I just hit the back of my head on that coffee table. I think it was the corner. . ." He said, rubbing the back of it. I rushed up to him and started rubbing it for him.

"Josh, can you get some ice?" I asked. Josh went to the kitchen, while Nate stared at me in shock.

We kind of just stared at each other for a while. I looked him up and down, and thought about how cute he was. Okay, I know, corny, but he was. His hair, that had been all fixed up for the party, was now all out of place, and his shirt was a little bit ripped up, and he had a few cuts and scratches, nothing major, and he was all sweaty, but I was also what wondering what he was thinking.

I saw him looking at me up and down, and when Josh gave mthe bag of ice, and left quickly, I tried not to blush or anything when I saw him smile a little bit, when I stood infront of him, close. He was practically up against the wall, so I couldn't get behind him, and I couldn't help but reach my hand to the back of his neck, so that I could put the ice pack behind it.

I saw him wince, but his smile was still on his face, as he connected his eyes with mine. And then BAM! As soon as I knew it, both of ours head went forward, crashing our lips together. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my other arm around his cold, sweaty neck, as our kiss got deeper and more intense.

"So what? You forgive me now?" Nate asked, as we pulled apart, now I was kind of shiny too **(haha)**

"For what?" I asked back.

"For being a jerk this past week. You know, with that whole Brenda thing. . ." I kissed him again. Sheesh, I couldn't help it, okay?

"What does that tell you?" I asked, and he grinned.

"I'm really sorry too. Nate, I never meant to kiss Jacob. I mean, I did kiss him, but it wasn't for him to be over you, it was just that I was so mad and confused, I didn't know what to do, but I know that's no excuse. I'm really sorry. I know it might not be that easy to forgive me, and I totally understand, I just wanted you to kno-" But I couldn't say anymore, because now his lips were smack on mine.

"Avenue, of course I forgive you. How could I not? You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, heart-breaking-" He kind of laughed at the last one, "girl I know. I thought you didn't like me anymore, I would have understood about the whole Jake thing. Yeah I was mad, I would be mad if any guy kissed you except me, but I was a jerk that day." Nate told me.

"Yeah, well, look where it got me, as I ignored you and your jerk self." I said, sighing.

"Yeah, you in my arms, kissing me, smiling. You should know, I only hung out with Brenda to make you jealous." He told me. I blushed, and looked away. My hair got in my face, and he took a hand to wipe it away.

"You know, I almost pushed Brenda away and kissed you right there infront of the class, while Mr. Harrison told everyone to take their seats, just because of how incredibly beautiful you looked with your new hair cut." I blushed again. "You-"

"Stop." I cut him off.

"No. _You_ -" He chuckled, "don't know how proud I feel, when I make you blush. It definitely makes me feel like I've accomplished something."

"Yeah, well, _you_ don't know how dumb I feel when I do. Why can't I just say thank you, without making myself hot in the face and beat red?" I asked, mostly to my self.

"Becuase that would be mean. I wouldn't have that certain pleasure any more." He told me. I threatened myself not to blush again.

I wrapped my arms even tighter around his neck and he did the same around my waist, sort of lifting me into the air slightly, and we kissed.

"I'm glad you don't mind me having this particular pleasure." He said.

"You have to remember it's nice for me too." We were both smiling at each other.

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

"I'm so glad you too are together again!" My mom exclaimed. I didn't even hear her, until I felt Avenue squeeze my hand and I acknowledged my mom.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I wasconstantly looking at Avenue, it kind of was like a flashback of the first day we actually talked, you know, at the library. . .

_FLASHBACK:_

_"No, Avenue, I really, really, like you." And then she puts on that face. The one that tells you "I knew it this whole time."_

_"Oh, thanks â again." Then she looked down and blushed. Ladies and gentlemen! I have now made Avenue Gena blush! (But that was only my opening act â stay tuned for the rest of the show!) Her hair fell off her shoulders and into her face._

_"Hey, what happened?" I said jokingly. "What happened to Avenue, one of the toughest girls in school? Did I just see her blush?"_

_"Yeah, well don't get used to it, your still a jerk."_

_"But I'm not such a bad guy!" I was practically on my knees, because she wouldn't lift her face, and I was afraid to touch her and every part of this conversation would disappear, so I peered up at her face. "I can't help that a lot of girls like to talk to me, but I've seen a lot of guys looking at you during class."_

_"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked in an "I'll-prove-you-wrong" type way, but I smiled because I knew she was also curious. I knew she was definitely listening now._

She was so blind. She still is. Avenue, is thee most awesome girl I have met and she doesn't even fully realize it yet. Of course all those guys like her, I still can't believe she picked me, but believe me I won't ever let her go. That's why I kept looking at her, and why I had that flashback. I felt like she would just go, and I wouldn't be there to grab her. I guess she noticed. . .

"I'm not going anywhere. . ." She told me. I blushed as I looked down at my food, knowing that my family was watching.

It was Saturday night, and even though I knew she was coming tomorrow for dinner, I still wanted her to come tonight. I guess I was still nervous that I could loose her.

"So tomorrow I'm going to the studio at nine o'clock, Avenue. The stylists are going to bethere early and I'd like to be done early as well, if that's possible." My mom said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Avenue asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get family portraits, and I was telling you that I was going around nine o'clock." My mom said again. And that's when I realized it. Uh-oh. But it was nothing major I guess, except Avenue had no clue what she was talking about.

"Um. . .Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to ride with me, or come later with the boys. . . Honey, didn't you tell her?" My mom asked me.

"I guess I forgot, sorry. Avenue, for my moms birthday, she wanted to get professional family portraights done." I told Avenue.

"Oh, that's nice, but I still don't understand what that has to do with me. . ." Avenue said.

"You're going to come. I mean, we would like for you to come."

"Oh, I'd love to come and watch, it'll be fun!" Avenue said. Oh sheesh.

"No Avenue, we don't want you to come and watch, you're going to take the pictures with us." I told her slowly.

"But I'm not part of your family." She stated.

"Not by blood, but that doesn't mean your family, family is people you care about, and we definitely consider you part of our family now." My dad said. Avenue blushed.

"Oh thank you." She said quietly, with a smile on her face. I grinned and squeezed her hand. We finished dinner and I took her home.

"Make sure to lock all of your doors, and keep your phone on, with you right beside it." I commanded.

"Yes dad." She assured me with a smile as I walked her up to her door.

"I'm not your dad, or else I wouldn't do this." I said, and bent my head down to kiss her.

"I'm glad." She said. We smiled at each other, and she opened her door and got in. I stood by the door until I heard it click to the lock.

I went to my car and drove off. I'll give her a half hour. . .

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

A half hour later, I was lying on my bed, and heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand next to my bed. I picked it up to see I had a text message from Nate:

_Hey, I just wanted to see if you were in bed yet. . . -N_

He's such a worrier.

_Yes, I'm in bed ;) A_

_Oh, good-night! I love you. -N_

I smiled to myself. I love you too, you don't even know. . .

_Good-night to you too, I love you! A_

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

I was getting my face made over and my hair done. Yup, it was the next day, and I decided to go with Mrs. Gray to the studio with her so we could geteverything done. It had been a half hour and the boys came.

"They are not allowed to come in and see, until you go out to show them, ya?" The lady who was incharge of the styles said.

"Ya." I said.

When they were done with my face and hair, they lead me to the changing room where my dress was going to be. They wouldn't let me look in the mirror until I had on the dress, the shoes, and the accesories. I was wondering what the boys were going to be dressed up inwhen some lady that worked there came in and told us that they were ready. It made me want to hurry up, but I knew I couldn't because I didn't want to ruin my hair, or my make up or the dress for the-matter-of-fact. I finished putting on the shoes and earings and went to go look at myself in the mirror. I practically gasped. No, i didn't look like a bride or anything, but they definitely fixed me up a bit.

My dress was white, strapless, knee-length dress, that had a black bow in the middle, and below that, the rest flowed. I had white, semi-high heels and did I tell you, before nine o'clock, Mrs. Gray called me to tell me she forgot to mention she wanted to get our nails done. So now my toes looks pretty with my shoes. My earings glittered in the light and they had curled my hair, my make-up perfectly matching my dress but it also matched me too. **(The dress is also in my profile below the other dress and earings, I think this one is my favorite!!)**

I felt like a princess.

"Okay, time to go out there!" Mrs. Gray said. "Oh Avenue, you look absolutely beautiful!" She gushed.

"Thanks, ok I'm ready." I said. And we walked out. As soon as I walked out I met Parker and Frank.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Mrs. Gray asked if we could come!" Parker told me.

"We were really fond of both Parker and Frank, and we knew that if they were part of _your_ family, they could be part of ours. So now we're doing a family photoshoot, come on!" Mrs. Gray said.

"You look beautiful." Frank told me. That meant a lot to me, he was like my dad, and I was so glad he was here and that we could do this all together.

"Thank you." I said, and gave him a hug.

"Yeah Avenue, you look stunning!" Parker told me, we both grinned.

"You look pretty great too! I think Shane will definitely be drooling over you this morning." I told her with a wink. She blushed and we both turned to walk toward the room we were to take the pictures in.

Parker had a white dress on too, with a white threaded flower print. It had spaghetti straps and stopped right above her knees. It had a bow in the middle, but unlike mine it was thin and white, and the top part (above the bow) fit her shape perfectly while the bottom flowed out, like mine. Her shoes were the same as mine, and her blond hair was naturally straight, but some layers they had crimped and her make-up and accessories matched just like mine.

We were both princesses!

We headed to the door of the room that we were to take pictures in,and opened it to reveal the four men who standing handsomely in their tuxedos. . .

_NATE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

Okay, I was super nervous. Why? I didn't know. I couldn't wait to see Avenue. I was standing in the photo room, waiting for the girls and Frank. I knew it would take a while, because girls just had to make sure things were perfect.

And then my heart dropped.

The girls (and Frank) entered the room, and I don't think Avenue could get any more perfect. She looked over each of us until she found me, and smiled and walked over.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

"Hey." I said, probably shyer.

"You look nice." She told me. Oh sheesh, someone kill me now. I wanted to commit suicide becuase I looked like a dork standing next to her, and I thought I looked pretty good. I felt Jason nudge me. I guess he was watching.

"T-th-anks." I managed to choke out. She just smiled at me. Jason nudged me again.

"Ahem." He said, clearing his throat, motioning for me to compliment Avenue on how she looked.

"You-you-look-uh-well-you-look. . ." I said, stuttering.

"That bad, huh? It wasn't exactly my choice, it was your moms actually, but I thought the dress looked nice and -" And I kissed her.

"I would say you look beautiful - no, gorgeous, but any word I use would be an understatement." I told her. I couldn't believe she was mine.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really." I told her. Jason just rolled his eyes at us.

"Looks like someone else has made a big impression too." I said, pointing out Shane and Parker. She had been standing there, unsure of what to do, and Shane couldn't help but go up to her and drool.

"Okay, we're ready to start!" Said the photgrapher. We all went onto the white mat, with a white background while the photographer positioned us.

_AVENUE'S SIDE of the STORY:_

We all were on the mat, because we wanted to have a couple group pictures and then do some of just a few people. We had Nate on the end, then me, then Jason, and then Shane and then Parker, Frank, Mrs. Gray, and Mr. Gray. We all smiled.

"You, can you look at thecamera please?" Asked the photographer, we all looked to see who he was talking to.

"Nate honey, look at the camera for just a second." Mrs.Gray said.

"Oh sorry." Nate said and looked away from me and at the camera and we all smiled, except for the fact I was blushing and I was really hoping the make-up was cover it up.

"Perfect." The photographer said.

"Okay, funny picture!" Shane called out, and we all made a funny face.

"Perfect." The photographer said. "Now we will do some group and individual shots. First the mother and father."

Mr. and Mrs. Gray stood together with their arms wrapped around each other and smiled. They looked so cute, and just for a moment I pictured them as Nate and I. Silly huh? But a girl can dream.

"Perfect." Well this would go by fast, wouldn't it. "Now the brunette and her father."

"Oh we're not related-" I was saying, but I just shrugged. Frank and I went onto the mat and we were postioned. Frank stood there and lifted his hand, twirling me around, so when the picture came out, our faces would be smiling and he would be twirling me, and my dress would be flowing out.

"Perfect." The photographer said. "Now both the girls."

Parker and I hugged each other and smushed our cheecks together smiling, with one leg up on both of us.

"Perfect." I think you know who said that. "Now the boys."

Nate, Shane, and Jason lined up and smiled. I didn't notice how handsome they looked before, with their tuxedos and their hair gelled **(? sorry, I forgot how to spell that.. lol, I'm kind of blanking out!!)**

"Perfect." Shane said when they were done, just as the photographer was saying it. He glared at Shane and Shane just shrugged.

"Now the brunette and the two oldest boys." The photographer said.

Nate and I switched while he walked off the mat and I went to go stand on it.

"We would like a few type of these." Mrs. Gray said.

I stood in between Shane and Kevin and they put their arms around me as I did the same and we smiled.

"Perfect." said You-Know-Who. "Now for a few, I want to try out just having you guys fool around."

I stood there between them, not knowing what to do, until I burst out laughing at something Shane said, and Jason was smiling at the joke too, while Shane just grinned happily at himself.

"Perfect." The photographer said.

"Here, jump on my back." Shane said to me. He turned to the side and I jumped onto his back. I started laughing as Jason started to chase Shane with me on his back and we ended up running around, and then running towards the camera laughing, but stopped when we got close to getting off the mat.

"Perfect." That one would be a funny one, with all of us laughing as Jason chased us.

"Haha, you better get off now." Shane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Nate looks like he wants to kill me." I turned to see Nate glaring at Shane. I jumped off of Shane's back and smiled at Nate.

"Now the brunette and her boyfriend." The photographer said.

"We also want a few of these." Mrs. Gray said.

We were positioned with one of us, me on his back laughing and then one with my arms around his neck and his around my waist looking at each other smiling, and much to my embarrassment, one of us kissing.

"That's easy." Nate said, and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Perfect." The photographer said, and we broke apart with me blushing wildly and Nate grinning.

Then they took one of Shane and Parker and Parker and Frank, and then an individual of all of us kids.

"Those are going to be some great pictures." Mrs. Gray said.

"Yes, they will be good. Did you get extras for Avenue, and Frank, and Parker?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Gray said.

We were at the Gray's house, eating our birthday dinner. I looked around the table to see Mrs. Gray smiling at all of us, and Mr. Gray and Frank talking. Jason was busy eating his food, and Shane and Parker were talking, I turned to see Nate looking at me, and I squeezed his hand. He went back to eating his dinner and I smiled. Because I noticed something. Something more than just Nate being my boyfriend or how good of friends I had. I was smiling at something I should have recognized a while ago.

They were my family.

I never really thought about them as family, (except for Parker or Frank as a sister anddad, but this isdifferent). They were though. And as good as a family could get, they were perfect.

**THE END!! Oh my gosh!! It's over!! But I really need you guys to keep this one your favorites and alerts list, because I do have an authors note to put up!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP THIS AND REMEMBER TO READ THE AUTHORS NOT WHEN I OUT IT UP!! I'm think about a sequel.. maybe when they are older and Nate is thinking about asking Avenue to marry him... maybe some more Jacob drama, and definitely some more Shane and Parker, and I will have auditions for Jason's special someone!!**

**ALSO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MY MIBBA ACCOUNT!! That is really important!! And I need you to write out all of your thoughts on the reviews page!! please please please tell me if you liked it, and promise me you'll read my authors note, becuase it will have some INFO!! nd I need to ask some questions for you guys!!**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE! 3, LAST of the STORY!

**Okay, so I just went on FF now, and it changed so much I can hardly find where to go!!! Thank goodness I found how to upload a document.. lol, okay so here's my note..**

**PLEASE GO TO MY MIBBA!!!!**

**That's where I go now, a lot of FF people are going to it, I'm already putting a story up there, thinking of new ones... I'm glad that some of you have already come, and I'm super glad you guys liked my story ideas, but unfortunately, I'm rearranging those stories and changing some characters and putting them on mibba...**

**It's really cool, you can make a layout for your story, your profile page, comment on both the story and your profile page, add sound to your story, send messages to people, add friends, same thing with notifications, subscribing to the author, and the story or which ever one... please please do it! if you do I promise to look you up and send you a long thank you note, because you guys are the best, but I just don't want to worry about my stories getting deleted and the other stories I'm reading to get deleted.. so yeah..**

**check out my page on mibba: http://member[dot]mibba[dot]com/72924/**

**and my NEW story should be up on it!!**

**Also, I'm doing this thing called NaNoWriMo (nanowrimor[dot]org) and its a challenge to write novel (175 pages = 50,000 words) by the end of November (Nov. 30).. so yeah, that's the story I'm putting on mibba!!!**

**Thanks for everything!! I'm so glad you guys subscribed.. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! you have no idea, you guys made my first story the best first story ever!!! I hope I can continue reading your stories and stuff, please do not take me off of your favorites and etc; because I can easily find your users there, and please get a mibba that way it would be a lot easier and we can talk and read there!!!**

**THANK YOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANK YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**- Avenue. . .**


	20. PS My New Story Link

**P.S. my new story link is: [dot]com/story/_72924/A-Four-Way-Connection**


End file.
